Sim, mestre
by Kris Minnie
Summary: Tradução. Todos humanos. Bella perde uma aposta feita com Edward. O castigo? Tornar-se sua escrava por alguns meses e fazer tudo que ele disser. Mas o que exatamente quer dizer esse “tudo”?
1. Uma escrava em iniciação

**Disclaimer:** esta fanfiction é uma tradução de "Sí,amo" então nada aqui me pertence, os personagens pertencem a **Stephenie Meyer** e a história pertence a **Janelle Mindfreak**.

**Disclaimer: **este fanfiction es una traducción de "Sí,amo" entonces nada aquí pertenece a mí, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama pertenece a **Janelle Mindfreak**.

.

**Sinopse: **Tradução. humanos. Bella perde uma aposta feita com Edward. O castigo? Tornar-se sua escrava por alguns meses e fazer tudo que ele disser. Mas o que exatamente quer dizer esse "tudo"?

* * *

** Sim, mestre...**

.**  
**

"_Pegue as algemas... sou sua prisioneira"_

**1.- Uma escrava em iniciação.**

.**  
**

_ Últimos dias de Agosto, 2007. Forks._

**.**

Tinha o pressentimento que ia ser um dia _daqueles_.

O despertador não havia tocado e quando percebi, tarde demais, já havia passado da minha hora de levantar, apesar de que não havia dormido bem naquela noite. Os cobertores da minha cama não me protegeram do estranho frio que fazia nessa noite da recém chegada primavera, e o vento que batia nas madeiras da casa fazia elas rangeres ruidosamente – outro fator que interferiu nos meus sonhos, tirando os roncos ruidosos de Charlie, meu pai – mas, o mais importante de todos era que hoje seria o "grande dia", como havia apelidado minha colega de classe, Jessica Stanley, e os nervos me comiam por não sei o que ela havia planejado ontem, e muito menos compreendia seu otimismo.

Uma parte de mim se arrependia de aceitar o acordo. A outra se encantava com a opção de sair vitoriosa.

Tentei apagar essa lembrança de minha mente e me levantei rapidamente, um pouco tonta e com o sono impregnado em minha pálpebras, que gritavam para serem fechadas, alguma coisa me dizia que a noite mal dormida me traria graves consequências. Agradeci por não ter batido contra a porta entreaberta do banheiro e conseguir entra no chuveiro com água quente, sem escorregar.

Quando terminei fui para o meu quarto e vesti a primeira roupa que encontrei. Uns jeans e uma camiseta verde pistache, tava pronta. Peguei minha mochila e fui atrás do meu café da manha, que me propus a arrumar rapidamente um pedaço de pão e um copo de leite.

Saí com pressa quando Charlie gritou que eu tinha somente dez minutos para chegar no colégio. Foi um daqueles momentos em que desejei ter um carro melhor que meu pobre Chevy – um presente do meu pai quando me mudei para Forks, abandonando minha querida Phoenix – Suspirei quando entrei na cabine e liguei o motor. Ele rugiu desafinadamente e fechei os olhos com força, como se alguma parte do meu corpo estivesse doendo. Pisei no acelerador com força e, de alguma forma, soube que Charlie me daria um bronca quando voltasse para casa, o arranque do motor reclamou aos exatos 100 km/hrs. Acredito que escutei o chefe de polícia Swan gritar meu nome, tentei ignorar ele e colocar a culpa na minha imaginação.

Quando cheguei ao estacionamento ainda restavam alguns minutos para que o sinal para a entrada tocasse. Fechei os olhos e agradeci a Deus quando eu estacionei em um lugar um pouco afastado do resto, conseqüência do meu atraso. Peguei minhas coisas e saí apressada para a entrada. Pude avistar a distância a pequena silueta da minha melhor amiga, Alice Cullen, que me cumprimentou aos pulinhos. Quando cheguei ao seu lado falou:

- Preparada? – perguntou. Não teve que me dizer ao que se referia, tudo era muito claro como cristal.

- A verdade? Não... – suspirei, mas a oportunidade não deixava de brilhar para mim – Mas eu confio em vocês.

Ela rio quando começamos a andar para nossa primeira aula. Foi quando demos o segundo passo que o sinal tocou nos informando que a aula havia começado. Deixei que Alice deixasse o assunto de lado por uns minutos, e me concentrei mentalmente no exercícios que teríamos que resolver na aula de matemática.

Mas, como sempre, seria um dia daqueles.

- Foram preparados o suficiente, você já sabe, eu vivo com dois deles – sussurrou. Também entandi ao que e a quem ela se referia.

- Só espero ganhar – sussurrei mais para mim do que para ela. Alice me olhava com curiosidade em seus olhos azuis – E se perdemos, me lembre de socar a Jessica por me obrigar a fazer a aposta.

Ela assentiu divertida.

Já havíamos passado pela porta da sala quando continuamos conversando. O corredor estava quase cheio e alguns olhos nos olhavam com curiosidade. Percebi um vindo de Eric Yorkie, quando passei ao seu lado, sabia que era puro sarcasmo. Toda a turma se encontrava por dentro da aposta de a tarde conheciam as consequências do perdedor – eu, ou........ele - .

Me sentei com Alice em nossos respectivos lugares, duas mesas atrás da de Eric e Lee, seu colega de mesa. Eric sussurrou algo para o outro garoto, e ambos riram e depois olharam para mim e minha amiga. Os fulminamos com os olhos. Não seriamos motivo de riso, não essa tarde,e nem nunca.

- Ganharemos deles. – disse Alice.

O professor entrou justo para me interromper quando eu ia gritar alguns insultos a Yorkie por seus sinais de morte – o típico dedo indicador pelo pescoço -; tive que me conter e responder aos sussurros para Alice.

- Mansen é um homem morto.

Ela assentiu e depois suspirou, algo me dizia que ela tinha algumas coisas planejadas para quando chegar em sua casa com seus irmãos, com um deles em especial.

A aula começou sem mais piadas de Eric, e eu, mentalmente, me lembrei de dar a ele alguns socos antes do início do jogo que tínhamos combinado.

.

* * *

.

- Jessica, não vou usar esse uniforme!

Meu grito foi escutado por todo o banheiro feminino, e mais um par de olhos se virou para me olhar e comprovar o que eu havia falado. Outras meninas assentiram em minha defesa, as outras se ocuparam em se vestir com aqueles vestidos tão _apertados_. Era estupidez se arrumar tanto para a aula de ginástica, ainda mais quando estava quase na hora de enfrentarmos os meninos. Jessica, do meu lado, colocou as mãos em meus ombros, atrás de mim, e suspirou pesadamente.

-Bella, você esta bonita – disse arrastando as palavras.

Meu instinto me disse que ela não falava serio. Mais ainda quando Alice também se aproximou, disposta a concordar com Jessica.

- È verdade, Bells, você está muito bonita – recitou com sua musical voz de soprano.

Me olhei mais uma vez no espelho. Aquela camiseta branca, um pouco transparente e apertada demais no meu corpo, não deixava espaço para a imaginação da minha roupa intima, inclusive eu poderia jurar que estava aparecendo a flor azul do meu sutiã, do lado esquerdo do peito. E o short preto também. Era muito.....curto. Pra falar a verdade eu nunca me preocupei muito com as minha pernas ou qualquer outra parte do meu corpo, e agora me arrependia. Por que eu não tinha pernas tão bonitas quanto as de Alice, ou as de Jessica, e até mesmo as de Angela?

E falando na Angela...

- Jess, Bella tem razão, você passou dos limites com isso – Graças a Deus alguém com sanidade.

- Por mim está ótimo – disse Alice, encolhendo os ombros. Mas é obvio para ela estava tudo ótimo com aquele corpo lindo e delicado.

Isso fez eu me arrepender um pouco de ter deixado a responsabilidade de arranjar novos uniformes com a Jessica. Por alguma razão desconhecida, eu fui a escolhida das meninas para liderar a equipe feminina de esporte do terceiro ano. Nunca soube que inseto havia picado elas ou o que elas pretendiam com isso, eu nunca fui muito boa na área esportiva, e isso já me fez perder algum dinheiro e dignidade em algumas apostas antigas, mas......líder? Não, não.

Mas o que está feito, está feito. E eu me arrependia do que tinha feito! Eu ia matar Jessica Stanley pela segunda vez.

Alice me pegou olhando no espelho, e chegou mais perto sem fazer barulho enquanto Angela falava com Jessica. Se apoiou no meu ombro e olhou comigo para o espelho.

- Você está bem Bella, você é muito bonita.

- Claro – disse rolando os olhos, não é que a minha auto-estima esteja alta demais...

- E muito menos se preocupe com o jogo, nós vamos ganhar. Temos Rosálie e Lauren do nosso lado, e você sabe que elas jogam muito bem – me consolou enquanto começava a me fazer um penteado.

Como se a tivessem convocado, a mais velha dos irmãos Hale apareceu por trás da sala de armários. Diferente de mim, o uniforme lhe caíra muito bem o que me comeu de inveja, seu esbelto corpo ficava uma maravilha com a camiseta e o short apertados. Seu cabelo loiro platinado estava preso em uma "Maria- Chiquinha" baixa, uma em cada lado do seu belo e perfeito rosto, dando a ela um toque doce a sua figura felina.

Imaginei que a auto-estima da outras garotas, havia baixado para zero. E eu não era uma exceção

-Já estamos prontas? – perguntou com sua bela voz.

-Sim – respondeu Lauren, que acabava de entrar. O uniforme também caia bem nela, mas não tanto como em Rosálie.

- Então vamos! – se animou Alice quando ouviu o apito do professor, chamando os dois times.

Por um minuto, somente por um minuto, o otimismo das meninas se apoderou de mim. Pena que não durou muito. Durou apenas até a porta do banheiro se abrir, dei de cara com um par de olhos verdes que, no começo, me olhava com zombaria, depois....com um pouco de curiosidade, mas o sorriso dos lábios do dono daquele par de esmeraldas não desapareceu em momento algum, e somente era visível um sentimento: confiança.

Ele não ia tornar as coisas fáceis para mim. E muito menos.....eu para ele.

Eu, obviamente, jogava para ganhar.

.

* * *

.

_Começo de Setembro, 2007. Forks._

.

Todas as pessoas quando me conhecem bem sabem que eu tenho uma característica que não é muito bem vinda para uma menina com eu: uma suposta estudante normal, tranquila e com boas notas. Por trás dessa máscara brilha um autentico espírito competitivo, mesmo que eu o guarde muito bem guardado. Sempre gostei muito de apostar, em qualquer ocasião que a oportunidade tenha me aparecido, em segredo normalmente; aproveito para ganhar um pouco de dinheiro, um pouquinho de orgulho e o direito de dar um chute no traseiro do perdedor. Mas, de qualquer forma, é melhor manter as aparências e seguir aparentando que não tenho interesse em nada mais que meus amigos e meus estudos...

... mesmo assim as vezes é divertido ganhar dinheiro do Charlie, quando os _Yankees_ ganham.

Pena que tudo tem um lado negativo, e para mim havia tocado no pior ponto de todos, pelo menos eu via desse modo. Não havia nada pior que...

- Bella, ainda não terminou _meu _dever de Biologia? – perguntou uma voz a qual eu queria mandar fritar macacos na África.

Suspirei, e o lápis se dobrou ligeiramente em minha mão. Desejei poder jogar esse livro pela janela.

Sim não havia nada pior do que perder uma aposta com um prêmio tão grande. E agora eu estava na casa do doutor Cullen, fazendo seu dever com ele me observando de perto, Edward Masen, o ganhador da aposta. Adivinha quem foi que perdeu? A pergunta é tão óbvia como o ganhador é um tapado.

Escutei sua estúpida e melodiosa risada vindo da sala de estar, também ouvi a voz de Jasper Hale, seu melhor amigo, tentando dizer alguma coisa sem rir, e Emmet Cullen, o meio-irmão de Edward, rindo como se fosse uma piada muito boa. Os três viam um jogo de futebol na a estúpida TV a cabo que meu pai com seu emprego de chefe de polícia jamais poderia pagar. Alice estava do meu lado fazendo seus deveres de línguas; me corroia a vontade de ajudá-la com a minha matéria favorita, mas o estúpido trato não deixava eu me mexer até que tivesse terminado o que Edward me mandou fazer. Xinguei o Mansen muitas vezes em voz baixa.

Alice riu baixinho.

- Podia ser pior – sussurrou enquanto respondia uma pergunta em seu caderno.

Fiquei a olhar por alguns segundos seu cabelo muito curto, com pontas que apontavam para todos os lados. Ela era tão baixinha que seus pés ficavam dependurados quando se sentava em essas cadeiras altas da cozinha americana que tinham os Cullen. Ela era _tão_ fadinha.

- Eu sei – disse a ela com um meio sorriso. Imaginei que Alice era o pouco que me restava de apoio depois que me tornei a escrava pessoal de seu meio-irmão maior. Ao me lembrar dele mais uma vez o xinguei.

Voltei a minha maldita obrigação enquanto movia o lápis o mais rápido que eu podia. Depois Edward teria que reescrever com a sua 'elegante e perfeita caligrafia' e sua borracha não será muito útil com os fortes e escuros traços do meu lápis. Me deu vontade de rir ao imaginar seu livro cheio de rabiscos e borrões mal feitos.

Enquanto fazia outro exercício do estúpido dever que o professor nos havia passado, reprovava a mim mesma por ter aceitado aquele desafio, aposta, ou como quiserem chamar. E também odiei ter-la perdido.

Entre as muitas coisas que eu faço, o esporte é a pior de todas. Por causa de Mansen! As poucas vezes que perdi alguma aposta foi por causa dos esportes e meu estado físico, isso me irritava e me enchia com facilidade quando as coisas não saiam como eu as tinha planejado, ou quando perdia minha mesada por uma aposta. Então tentava outra aposta louca para me animar e colocar algum dinheiro no bolso.

Mas, como eu disse, os esportes não são meu forte; e ainda me pergunto por que aquela tarde aceitei a aposta proposta por Mansen de jogar aquela partida de basquete.

-_Vamos, Swan_ – me provocou, eu não pretendia aceitar até que ele acrescentou – _O que é você tem medo de perder contra minha equipe?_ – aquilo acabou por tocar no meu orgulho, Jessica, ao meu lado, me sussurrou palavras de incentivo e algumas outras de insulto para o líder da equipe inimiga.

Minha pobre equipe feminina d basquete, entre as quais estavam Alice e Rosálie, foi esmagado pela imatura equipe masculina. Devo acrescentar que o estúpido treinador se colocou ao lado daqueles portadores de cromossomo Y, por mais que Rose tenha Le mostrado o quanto justo estava seu uniforme em seu corpo? O pior foi que todos sabiam do trato que Edward e eu tínhamos...

...o que não faltou foram risadas diabólicas dos inúteis machos ao conhecer minha conseqüência. Emmet Cullen rolava no chão como um porco na lama.

- _O perdedor será escravo do outro por.....quanto tempo?_ – havia perguntado a ele.

- _Dois meses _– aceitei rapidamente nesse momento, pensando no muito que me seria útil Edward Masen em meus deveres de trigonometria.

Ele riu maliciosamente, para só depois oferecer sua mão para mim. Eu a apertei sem medo. Posso dizer que uma espécie de corrente elétrica passou por meu corpo quando ocorreu o contato. A verdade era que a presença do misterioso filho do doutor Cullen me intimidava um pouco, por razões que eu não confessei a ninguém somente a meu diário. E o que acontecia era que, existia alguém a quem um garoto com a sua personalidade não provocava curiosidade?

- _Espero que se queime com seu próprio fogo, Swan_ – sussurro enquanto me olhava com os olhos, com aquelas orbes esmeraldas que brilhavam com a excitação de uma vitoria segura, pena que eu não pensava igual até então.

- _Não se preocupe, Masen, tem calor suficiente para você _– sussurrei em resposta, sustentando seu olhar e colocando minha mãos na cintura. Era uma rivalidade saudável, uma aposta, um pequeno jogo nada de mais.

Estúpido Masen que marcou no ultimo momento, graças a aquela inútil da Jessica Stanley que estava muito ocupada olhando suas unhas em vez de defender o aro como havia sido mandado. Agh! Sim, eu me frustro muito quando as coisas não saem com são planejadas.

E, supostamente, perder aquela aposta era, com certeza, algo que eu não tinha planejado.

- Droga... – murmurei enquanto pressionava com mais força o lápis.

- Você é daquelas que não gosta de perder, não é? – perguntou Alice, enquanto pegava suas coisas, estava tão concentrada em minhas desagradáveis lembranças que não havia percebido que ela já havia acabado.

- Duvido que exista alguém que goste de perder – sussurrei, com a testa franzida.

Pude escutar sua risada de soprano ao passar atrás de mim.

- Então pode-se dizer que você e meu irmão são iguais nisso.

Tentei desviar do que ela havia falado, não gostava de ser comparada com Edward.

- Emmet não gosta de perder? – perguntei a ela com a voz mais inocente que pude, mas Alice não é uma boba coma a Stanley.

Revirou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente. Foi então que ela se encostou sobre a saída da cozinha, me observando, com o livro, o lápis, entre minhas mãos e me olhou o rosto novamente. Negou com a cabeça enquanto deixava de lado sua cara feia.

- Vou te ajudar com isso – acho que meus olhos se iluminarão quando ela disse aquilo, assim eu terminaria mais rápido e poderia ir para casa e fazer o _meu _próprio dever de casa – vou guardar isso e já volto.

-Alice, você é a melhor – eu disse antes que ela saísse, com um sorriso enorme em meus lábios.

Para falar a verdade, era muito mais rápido quando alguém me ajudava. Terminei o dever de Edward uns dez minutos depois que Alice começou a me ajudar, silenciosamente. Supostamente eu devia fazer o dever todo sozinha, mas eu não sou maluca.

Suspirei pesadamente enquanto me levantava da cadeira. Alice bocejou baixinho. Olhei para o relógio que estava na parede da cozinha, eram 6:43 pm. Ainda teria tempo para chegar em minha casa. Quando me levantei da cadeira a mãe deles entrou pela porta que dava para o quintal, com uma cesta cheia de roupa. Imaginei que eram para passar.

- Outra vez aqui Bella? – ela me perguntou com um sorriso, minha presença não a incomodava em nada, mas as minhas visitas agora eram constantes com os caprichos de Masen – que eu devia cumprir - .

- Tinha que fazer o dever para Edward – suspirei, ela sabia da aposta –, você sabe.

Ela nego lentamente, mostrando seu desagrado.

- Esse menino...

E falando do Rei de Roma, eis que ele surge na porta.

- Esme, deixa isso aí – falou com sua voz aveludada e com um olhar maléfico, me perguntava o que ele estava planejando -, Bella se encarregara disso.

O meu queixo caiu de surpresa, quanto tempo ele queria que eu ficasse aqui esse.....cara? O fulminei com o olhar, e ele se encarregou de me devolver um encantador sorriso que não me comoveu nem um pouquinho.

-Edward.... – Esme o ameaçou.

- Me perdoa, mamãe, mas trato é trato – disse com aquele sorriso angelical, e dando os ombros – Pelo menos a minha roupa.

Esme colocou o cesto de roupas em cima da mesa da cozinha, e colocou suas mãos na cintura lançando um olhar de reprovação para Edward. Por um momento queria que ele levasse a bronca que a mãe dele estava prestes a lhe dar, mas por outro lado.....ele tinha todo o direito de me pedir qualquer coisa......

......inclusive passar a sua roupa. Suspirei, cansada e irritada. _Trato é trato_, pensei e franzi a testa, _e eu perdi._

- Deixa pra lá, Esme – eu disse a ela suavemente, deixando ela com aboca aberta – Ele....tem razão, trato é trato.

Um olhar triunfante se apoderou do resplandecente rosto de Edward Masen quando eu disse aquelas palavras. Mas eu já, já iria perceber.....que eu pagaria por elas.

- Bom – sussurrou com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios – acho que minha roupa não se passara sozinha, _escrava._

' _Estúpido Edward, estúpida aposta, estúpida roupa...'_

Eu mordi minha língua para não gritar para ele alguns palavrões. Tive que lembrar para mim mesma que a mãe dele estava dentro daquela quatro paredes, e que olhava com reprovação a atitude de seu 'filho'.

- Sim,_ mestre_... – o esforço para falar a palavra foi enorme. Não imaginava como eu iria sobreviver os meses seguintes.

.

* * *

**N/A(autora original):** Chan, Chán!

È verdade que eu gostaria de ter como escravo o Edward, seria tão sexy.. :3

Alguém por aí me disse que ficaram algumas dúvidas; Por que Edward é chamado de Mansen se ele vive com os Cullen? Oh! Esse é um fator muito importante dentro da história e dentro do clímax, parte do prefácio. Como já haiva falado, esse capitulo é uma introdução, então só estamos começando. A diversão começará em breve.

.

**N/T (minha):** então pessoal gostaram da tradução? Só continuo se gostarem lembrando que a fic não foi feita por mim e que estou apenas traduzindo-a do espanhol e como já disse a autora ela promete!

Então continuo?

.

**Agradecimentos:** a Janelle por autorizar que eu traduza a fanfiction, obrigada.

**Perfil da autora: **link no meu perfil**.**

.

bjinhos.**  
**


	2. O início do fim

**Disclaimer:** esta fanfiction é uma tradução de "Sí,amo" então nada aqui me pertence, os personagens pertencem a **Stephenie Meyer** e a história pertence a **Janelle Mindfreak**.

.

**Disclaimer: **este fanfiction es una traducción de "Sí,amo" entonces nada aquí pertenece a mí, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama pertenece a **Janelle Mindfreak**.

.

* * *

**Sim, mestre....**

.**  
**

_"As histórias não mentem: existem sapos que querem ser príncipes"_

.

**2.- O início do fim**

.

"_24 de novembro, 2006._

_.  
_

_Querido diário:_

_Sexta-feira, sim, sexta-feira. Antes eu gostava muito delas, o começo do fim de semana, sair cedo da escola para começar a desfrutar desde já, ficar mais tempo em casa, fazer o que eu quiser fazer. Mas desde que entrei no ensino médio as sextas-feiras se tornaram insuportáveis. É sinônimo de 'ensino médio' a palavra 'insuportável'? E acredito que sim. Os professores não deixam de passar dever de casa, em especial o de biologia. E é por isso, por culpa desse professor que agora eu estava com tanta raiva. O mais estranho de tudo é que não é pelo dever, mas sim pelo que aconteceu durante a aula...mesmo que meu problema tenha nome e sobrenome._

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen._

_Agh! __Eu juro, nunca conheci pessoa mais desagradável do que ele. Para o meu trabalho de biologia eu havia feito um projeto junto com Alice Cullen, uma menina de tantas que estudavam na minha sala. Sinceramente, eu não a conhecia, e não foi de hoje que eu percebi que ela era muito simpática, acredito que nos daremos muito bem de hoje em diante, mas....onde estava mesmo? Ah, sim....Masen. Alice e eu tínhamos combinado de ir para sua casa hoje, e quando chegamos ela me apresentou a toda sua "família" e , encantada e maravilhada por cada um deles, os cumprimentei um pouco nervosa. Eu já disse alguma vez que toda a família Cullen tinha uma beleza devastadora que acendia a todos e a cada um dos meus instintos de inveja? E que, contrariamente, apagava toda minha auto-estima? Acho que quando vi o pai da Alice, o famoso Cullen, eu quase cai pela surpresa, ele parece mais um ator ou um modelo do que um médico..._

_Mas, na hora de conhecer o misterioso Edward Masen, eu congelei somente em ver-lo. Ele tocava o piano com majestosos movimentos, tão quieto e concentrado que parecia estar em seu mundo particular. Quando Alice o chamou, para me apresentar a ele também, nem se importou em virar para me olhar, continuou tocando, e murmurou um frio "Olá"._

"_Prazer" eu havia dito, com as mãos apertando a borda do meu swater. " Sim, que seja" respondeu ele, e não me olhou nem por um segundo. Muito menos quando nos sentamos todos à mesa para comer! Me sentei ao seu lado; ele não me dirigiu nem uma palavra, não me olhou, e somente comeu em silêncio, falando de vez em quando com seu irmão Emmet, o qual, com certeza, também é muito bonito, pena que ele mais velho. Emmet estava fazendo um curso de pré-vestibular para se preparar para entrar em Harvard._

_Quando fui embora, Masen me olhou sair da casa, eu tentei ignorar ele com todas as minhas forças, já estava começando a me encher com seu comportamento superficial e frio. Acho que já estava começando a me fazer mal..._

_Mas, apesar de tudo isso, em igual aos demais Cullen, Edward é incrivelmente bonito. Agora isso é um segredo! Adoro o jeito que ele passa a mão por seu cabelo bronze, e invejei seus profundos olhos cor de esmeralda, que brilhavam com a intensidade de uma emoção que eu não saberei, talvez, decifrar nunca. Me incomoda que ele me ignore, porque, no fundo, eu gostaria que ele me olhasse mais. Quem não gostaria ter uma relação com um garoto assim? Claro, eu não sou uma exceção...eu nunca sou._

"_Mas é claro que isso não quer dizer amor."_

_._

_

* * *

.  
_

_12 de setembro, 2007. Forks._

.

Suspirei pesadamente quando terminei de ler aquela página do meu diário. A primeira vez que eu conheci Edward Masen. A verdade é que fiquei mal aquela noite, não estou nada acostumada com me ignorem dessa maneira fria e devastadora. Eu me envergonhei quando reli a parte em que mencionava as manias de Edward de passas a mão por seu cabelo. E seus olhos....eram uma coisa que ainda me invejava. Ele era como um garoto totalmentefora do normal – tanto física como psicologicamente - . Que garoto que é esportista, inteligente, tem a metade das garotas da escola correndo atrás dele...toca piano? É um outro segredo que não confessei ao meu diário nesse momento: fiquei encantada com a musica que ele estava tocando naquele dia. Acho, se não estou errada, que era a musica que tocava no filme _Edward Mãos-de-tesoura._ Caramba! Eu ainda era capas de me lembrar.

Olhei sobre o meu ombro, tendo em vista meu relógio de luzes verdes, na minha mesinha de cabeceira. Eram sete e trinta e dois. Suspirei, já estava quase na hora...

Peguei minhas coisas lentamente, coloquei minha mochila no ombro esquerdo e escondi meu diário em baixo do colchão da minha cama – definitivamente não gostaria que ninguém o encontrasse -, Charlie jamais procuraria ele ali, se é que poderia passar pela cabeça dele que sua filha de dezesseis anos teria um diário, mesmo que aquele monte de folhas era de um ano atrás.

Havia acordado muito cedo, e sozinha, Charlie tinha saído muito antes para o trabalho, então eu, não tendo outra escolha, decidi me levantar e isso foi um pouco difícil porque ontem à noite demorei muito para conseguir dormir. E o pior, era que tudo que vinha na minha cabeça era o maldito sorriso de contentamento de Masen.

_- Dobre bem as camisas, por favor – _ele falava enquanto eu terminava de passar a sua maldita roupa.

_- Isso aqui é mesmo o inferno..._ – sussurrei. Não sei como, mas ele ouviu com a mesma perfeição de que se eu tivesse gritado.

_- Incomodada?_ – ele me perguntou, sussurrando no meu ouvido; eu estremeci ao sentir seu hálito passar pela minha orelha, ele fez com que eu ficasse toda arrepiada. Ele riu quando percebeu a minha reação a sua atitude.

Eu me virei para ele, desafiante. A camisa verde que eu tinha entre as mão corria sérios perigos de acabar rasgada com o tamanho da raiva que eu sentia naquela hora. Como que ele se atrevia a....?

....a colocar uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha? Bem, obviamente, eu não esperava por aquilo nem de longe, nem em sonhos. O estranho foi que de repente meu coração se acelerou e eu sentia que as minhas bochechas estavam ficando da cor que eu mais odiava que elas ficassem: vermelho.

_- Relaxa, escrava – _sussurrou com sua voz aveludada, que de repente se tornou rouca, e inconsequentemente sedutora, seus lábios se moviam com uma sensualidade cativante. Que pena que eu só podia olhá-lo com os olhos cerrados e o rosto enfurecido -, _Isso ficará melhor._

Eu não sabia exatamente o conceito dele para "melhor"; mas estava certa de que eu não ia querer saber. Ele riu entre os dentes ao ver minha expressão, agora, envergonhada. Ele estalou os dedos duas vezes em frente ao meu rosto e eu sai do meu devaneio, minha confusão, em seguida cruzou os braços no peito, me olhando com a confiança pintada em seu olhos.

_- Vai, vai! Você já sabe que ainda faltam as minhas calças._ – disse ele, olhando o resto da roupa em cima da cama. Bufei e rolei os olhos.

E outra vez eu mordi a língua para não gritar para ele alguns palavrões e palavras que não são nada apropriadas para uma dama ou senhorita da minha idade. A vontade de chutar o meio das pernas dele me corroia por dentro, como a adrenalina, e, melhor ainda, deixando ele se retorcendo de dor caído no chão do seu quarto. O qual, para minha grande surpresa, eu achava muito bonito.

"_Promessa é divida"._ Pensei, inconformada de ter cavado minha própria tumba. Continuei repetindo para mim mesma que aquilo tudo era minha culpa, por ter aceitado aquela aposta.

_- Sim, mestre..._ – disse secamente, voltando a dobrar a camisa com as minha mãos.

Edward Masen era um maldito aproveitador. Algo me dizia que de agora dentro de dois meses ele não arrumaria o quarto. Claro! Ia sobrar para _eu_ fazer isso. E a raiva fez com que minhas mãos tremessem, relutantes na moldura da porta do meu quarto. Cerrei os olhos, e fui indo para o banheiro, para escovar os dentes pela segunda vez e ver se assim conseguia me distrair pelo menos um pouco.

Lembrava quase que com exatidão os detalhes do quarto de Edward. Ele era pintado de um azul claro, que combinava perfeitamente com a colcha, quadriculada azul e branca, da sua cama king size. Tinha uma mesinha de cabeceira, com um estilo moderno, branca, e na mesma cor e estilo da sua estante lotada de CDs, com um aparelho estéreo muito caro e preto. Tudo lá parecia ter uma harmonia e combinação entre preto, branco e azul. E quando entrei no seu quarto, a primeira coisa que fiz foi ver sua coleção de CDs. Foi grande a minha decepção quando vi que tínhamos um gosto musical muito parecido! Ao ver a sua coleção de obras de Debussy fiquei tentada a pegar ela colocar dentro do meu bolso e sair correndo.

Ele tinha também uma escrivaninha, branca para variar, onde tinha alguns papeis e um livro ou outro. Eu consegui distinguir uns papeis de outros, eram partituras. _Para piano,_ pensei no mesmo momento. Eu fiquei admirando um pouco mais o quarto dele, porém meu _mestre_ – note a infelicidade da palavra – me mandou ir para o trabalho logo em seguida.

Mais um pouco disso e eu me sentiria como a Jenny, de _Jenny é um gênio_. Eu teria que cruzar os braços e assentir com a cabeça toda vez que o idiota do Masen me mandara fazer alguma coisa? Eu esperava que não.

Uma buzina de corro tocou, ainda que eu não tenha escutado ela muito bem, a água que caia da pia do banheiro me impediu de ouvir direito. Deixei minha escova de dente no lugar em que ela ficava, depois de escovar os dentes pela segunda vez. Peguei um perfume do armário do banheiro e espirrei ele algumas vezes em mim, então sai apressada até a porta para encontrar com Alice, quem recentemente estava me levando para escola no seu Porsche Turbo 911 amarelo – presente de quando ela fez dezesseis anos -. Ainda me lembro do escandaloso grito de surpresa que ela deu quando Carlisle puxou a tenda que escondia o carro. Nossa...

Desci as escadas aos tropeços e correndo um pouco e quando abri a porta....desejei não ter saído. Não poderia haver visão pior do que aquele Volvo prateado novinho em folha estacionado na frente do meu velho Chevy, acabando com toda a auto-estima que meu pedaço de metal velho poderia me oferecer. E, a propósito, ele me esperava dentro do carro, sentado no banco do motorista, sem me olhar e tamborilando os dedos com um ritmo, com certeza ele estava escutando alguma musica de algum de seus tantos CDs.

Falta só dizer que eu fiquei parada na porta da minha casa, como uma estátua; não queria chegar na escola no Volvo de Edward Masen, eu já tinha me acostumado com os olhares quando eu saia do Porsche de Alice, contando que ela é uma _garota._ Mas....chegar em um deslumbrante Volvo que estava sendo conduzido por um garoto, além disso, um garoto da família Cullen, e, por consequecia, incrivelmente bonito? Não aguentaria muito mais os cochichos entre os grupinhos da escola. Começando por Lauren Mallory.

Estava tão distraída com meus pensamentos que não percebi que ele já estava me olhando pela janela do carona, ele havia abaixado o vidro automático e agora tentava deixar sua cabeça a mostra pelo buraco onde antes estava o vidro que ele tinha abaixado. Ele me olhou com as sobrancelhas levantadas, como se estivesse esperando aparentar o obvio: que era para eu entrar no carro dele. Rapidamente entrei dentro de casa, fechando a porta, batendo ela com força na verdade o que fez um barulho alto. A buzina do Volvo voltou a tocar , mais insistente do que antes, mas eu não pensava mesmo em sair dali e ir com _ele_ para a escola. Nunca, jamais!

E, de repente, o suave ronco de motor do carro prateado se tornou em um silêncio de uma manhã de quarta-feira. Eu continuava na porta, e pedi a Deus que ele tivesse ido embora, e que por isso que eu não ouvia mais o barulho do carro...e que...

....todos os meus pedidos e toda minha esperança se destruíram na minha frente quando eu ouvi as batidas na porta, tão suaves e tão ansiosas. Só podia ser ele. Eu estremeci ao sentir a porta se mexendo nas minhas costas. Eu não ia abrir, não importa o que acontecer.

- Droga, Swan, abre essa porta logo – exaltou a voz do outro lado da porta.

- Não! – exclamei com determinação, mandaria a aposta pra diabo agora, de maneira nenhuma eu iria me render e ir para a escola no carro dele, e com ele – Não vou com você, Masen! Nem nos seus melhores sonhos!

Apoiei meu ouvido na porta, tentando escutar alguma coisa. Mas murmúrios se confundiram com as palavras e eu não consegui entender o que saia dos lábios dele. Tudo o que eu pude entender foi o meu nome.

- Bella, eu te ordeno, abra a porta – sua voz de veludo era rude e autoritária, meus músculos ficaram tensos somente em ouvir-lo – Vamos chegar atrasados!

Eu não me renderia por isso.

- Então pode ir em _seu_ carro! – eu gritei para ele – E eu irei no _meu_.

Ele bateu insistentemente na porta, me deixando um pouco tonta com o movimento da madeira. Eu abri a porta com uma cara tensa e com raiva.

- Vai embora, Masen! Me deixa em paz! – gritei na cara dele.

Ele não quis esperar mais. Segurou em meu pulso e me arrastou até o seu carro. Com raiva e de algum modo ainda era cavalheiro, abriu a porta do carona e me indicou com a mão para que eu me sentasse. Rolei os olhos e observei o trajeto até o meu carro, a poucos metros. Se eu corresse...

- Eu te arrastaria de volta até aqui, Bella, e você sabe disso.

Sim eu sabia.

Então, com raiva e frustrada como eu estava, me sentei no banco do carona do Volvo de Edward Masen. Ele já estava sentado ali quando eu me virei para o seu lado, tinha as mãos no volante e estava colocando a chave na ignição para ligar o carro. O motor roncou suavemente e, tenho que admitir, eu gostei daquele barulho tão delicado. Foi apenas minha casa ficar um pouco para trás, para eu perguntar a ele o que mais importava:

- Onde que a Alice está? Por que você veio me buscar? Por que não foi ela quem veio?

Ele nem se dignou a me olhar quando me respondeu, com uma voz indiferente e um pouco fria:

- Alice não vai na aula hoje, teve que sair com Esme – ainda era estranho me era estranho ele chamar sua suposta mãe pelo nome, em vez de "mãe", porque Esme Cullen era a mãe de Edward em muitos sentidos - . Ela iam não sei aonde e Alic me pediu para eu vir por ela.

- Isso não era necessário – eu disse a ele, olhando para a janela e cruzando os braços.

- Era o que eu mais queria... – ele sussurrou, mas eu consegui ouvir ele perfeitamente.

- Fala na minha cara, Edward – ele me olhou com duvida, e depois, rapidamente, seu olhar voltou para a estrada – É só você dizer que não gosta de mim e eu não te dirigirei a palavra nesses dois meses. – eu expliquei.

As sua mãos ficaram um pouco tensas em volta do volante, e sua expressão pareceu surpresa quando eu disse aquilo. Mas era o que eu pensava, que outra explicação teria para todos os momentos em que ele fingia que eu não existo?

- Eu gosto de você, Bella – ele disse com mel em sua voz, e eu não pude fazer outra coisa a não ser olhar para ele surpresa.

- De verdade? – eu ainda não estava convencida daquilo.

- Bom...pode-se dizer que sim, não tenho motivo nenhum para não me dar bem com você, só quando você se irrita por alguma coisa que eu te mando fazer, claro – ele deu um sorriso torto, e me dei conta muito tarde o quanto era bonito aquele sorriso em seu rosto. Tirei esse pensamento da minha cabeça o mais rápido que eu pude, e tirei meu olhar dele -. Mas... – ele continuou, mas se calou quase ao mesmo tempo em que a escola começava a aparecer de longe -, esquece.

Ele estava muito enganado se acreditava que eu ia esquecer do que ele ia me dizer. E hoje a tarde, quando eu estiver na casa dele, eu iria perguntar para ele a respeito. Claro, não é que entre Edward Masen e eu iria rolar alguma coisa como uma amizade; é mais como uma relação de mestre-servo. Arregalei os olhos ao me dar conta do que eu havia acabado de pensar.

_Mestre e servo_.

Pouco a pouco, sem que eu me desse conta, eu começava a admitir, a sentença que eu havia imposto entre eu mesma e Edward. Eu não gostava nem um pouco de ter que ficar obedecendo ele como escrava nem nada como isso, mas se tornava uma coisa irracional pensar sobre o assunto de uma maneira lógica. Eu era a escrava de Edward Masen, e eu continuaria sendo por mais dois meses. Um pouco de alívio tomou conta de mim quando eu percebi que estaria livre antes do Natal e do Ano Novo.

Edward estacionou o carro com gentileza, e faltavam só cinco minutos para o início das aulas. Nós ficamos sentados ali, em silêncio. Para ser honesta, nesses segundos eu não conseguia parar de pensar nele, tão perto de mim, com seus olhos olhando para meu temeroso corpo; e eu para variar retribuía aquele olhar. Logo ele suspirou e fez aquilo que eu amava em ele: passou a mão por seu despenteado cabelo bronze, no momento em que fechava os olhos com pesar. Tenho que admitir que ele ficava muito bonito quando fazia isso.

- Vamos? – ele me perguntou corajosamente, e eu fiquei me perguntando de onde é que ele tirava todas as personalidades que ele tinha.

Eu me limitei a assentir, e assim nós começamos nosso tormento diário: as aulas e a escola.

.

* * *

.

Não importava se era sexta-feira, segunda-feira, quinta-feira, ou até mesmo no domingo! Alguma coisa me dizia que os professores se divertiam sadicamente ao ver os rostos dos seus alunos se contorcendo em queixas diante da menção da palavra "dever de casa". Para mim, era duplamente frustrante; eu teria que fazer duas vezes o dever. Mas claro, para Edward era gratificante. Suponho que ele também desfrutava do meu sofrimento.

Ou isso era o que eu pensava, até nos chegarmos até a casa dele.

Ultimamente eu passava, mais tempo na bela e branca casa da família do Dr. Cullen, fazendo tudo o que meu mestre mandasse que eu fizesse: " Bella, arruma meu quarto", "Faz meu dever de casa", "Meus CDs, Bella", "Escrava, minha cama", " Minha roupa", " Faz alguma coisa para eu comer, Bella", "Bella isso...", "Bella, aquilo...", "Bella, Bella, Bella...". Era até certo ponto totalmente desagradável e não me importava que ele visse minha cara de incomodo.

Por isso fiquei surpresa quando ele apareceu na cozinha, e com um lápis na mão. Pegou um cadeira e se sentou ao meu lado, ele se inclinou para ver o que havia de dever, tão perto de mim que meu coração se acelerou; eu tive uma visão perfeita do seu lindo perfil, e de seu nariz tão simétrico e perfeito que uma inveja insana me corroia.

Eu olhei para ele perplexa, e soube em seguida que meus olhos expressavam perguntas que eu não havia falado.

- Vou te ajudar – ele sorriu com vontade.

Eu tentei dar os ombros, e aparentar que eu não ligava de qualquer jeito, coisa que não era verdade. A verdade era que eu esperava ficar fazendo seus deveres, sozinha, pelas próximas semanas.

- Como você quiser – eu disse a ele, e ele riu entre os dentes ao escutar como a minha voz soava incerta.

Começamos rapidamente e em silêncio. Nós estávamos _sozinhos_ na casa dele, na cozinha, sentados um pouco _perto_ de mais. Ao pensar nisso me deu uma ansiedade repentina. A situação me agradava um pouco. Ele me explicava algumas coisas que eu não conseguia entender, eu nunca me dei muito bem com trigonometria e ele pareceu desconcertado quando eu confessei isso a ele com um pouco de vergonha.

Com toda a sinceridade, não pensei que Masen fosse assim....

- Em fim! – exclamou ele com um drama excessivo quando acabamos de resolver o ultimo exercício – Pensei que não íamos acabar nunca.

- Bem vindo ao meu mundo – eu sussurrei para ele.

Ele riu entre os dentes, divertido por eu mal fingir drama ao assunto. Peguei os cadernos e os coloquei contra o meu peito, com a intenção de subir para o quarto dele e deixar ele ali.

- São cinco e meia – disse ele, olhando para o relógio da cozinha -, não está tão tarde.

- Se acaba mais rápido quando se faz a dois.

- Existem coisas a dois que _não terminam _maisrápido – foi fácil entender o duplo sentido das palavras dele. Ele sorria inocentemente quando eu corei furiosamente.

- Você é um pervertido – eu o acusei. Ele riu entre os dentes - . Bom como você pode ver, eu não sou tão boa em todas as matérias, e te aconselho que é melhor que você faça seus próprios deveres, não quero ser a responsáveis por suas notas abaixarem...não é? – eu coloquei um dedo no meu queixo para fazer as minhas palavras ficaram mais reais, e depois encolhi os ombros. – Em fim, você é muito mais estudioso do que eu.

- Mas então, obrigado pelo elogio – ele sorrio com aquele sorriso torto que eu começava a gostar mais do que eu deveria – Mas mesmo assim eu prefiro ver você irritada ao fazer o _meu_ dever.

- Mentiroso.

- Tanto faz, obrigado outra vez pelo comentário.

- Bom...tem que começar por algum lado, não é? – perguntei, dando alguns passos para sair da cozinha. Ele se colocou na minha frente antes que eu conseguisse chegar perto da porta.

- Começar....o que? – ele perguntou com uma crescente diversão e um brilho arteiro nos olhos. Esse tipo de brilho que me desesperava um pouco.

- Nada além de uma amizade, Masen – eu disse a ele cortante. Ele riu com vontade, definitivamente ele tinha sérios problemas de bipolaridade.

- Claro, mas, de todo modo, eu me aproveitarei ao máximo dessa aposta, Swan – ele logo se aproximou e sussurrou no meu ouvido, suavemente - . E você pode começar a pensar que você tem que fazer _tudo _que eu te manda fazer – ele disse essas palavras com uma voz rouca e provocante.

Eu fiquei gelada ao escutar essas palavras. Não fui capas de olhar para ele quando ele passou do meu lado, para sair da cozinha. Meu coração bombeava como um louco o sangue para o meu corpo, mas as minhas bochechas, já estavam vermelhas pelo que ele havia falado. Eu não entendia por que havia um indicio de sorriso nos meus lábios, muito menos por que vinham na minha cabeça imagens comprometedoras com ele. Meus hormônios já começavam a agir na minha cabeça.

O que será que Edward Masen queria de mim?

.

* * *

.

**N/A(autora original): **Está ficando cada vez melhor :D

Acho que o capitulo ficou do jeito que eu queria, pois acabei de terminar de escrever ele. Mas eu digo a vocês, que não se iludam muito, porque as partes românticas ainda vão demorar para acontecer. :o Mas em fim, vocês gostaram?

**+ Janelle M.**

.

**N/T (minha):** Bom eu gostaria principalmente de agradecer a Raffa '-', Kah Reche, Zia Black, nanamaia, Inaclara, Cacau PS, SAMsamCullen e Ci Whatever por lerem a fic e por deixarem reviews, muito obrigada amouures de verdade... *.*

Aah eu queria agradecer também a autora da fic, Janelle, por autorizar a tradução e por ter deixado uma review também... *.* ....!gracias Janelle!

E dizer que o link do perfil da autora e o da fic original em espanhol para quem quiser estão no meu perfil e pedir é claro que se você ler e gostar deixe uma review, poxa gente não custa nada vai, pode ir lá que eu garanto que é de graça... ;p ...aaah e se você não gostou deixe uma review também o importante é se expressar!!

bjinhos amouures e até a próxima.

**Kris Minnie.**


	3. A Bella e a Fera

**Disclaimer:** esta fanfiction é uma tradução de "Sí,amo" então nada aqui me pertence, os personagens pertencem a **Stephenie Meyer** e a história pertence a **Janelle Mindfreak**.

.

**Disclaimer: **este fanfiction es una traducción de "Sí,amo" entonces nada aquí pertenece a mí, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama pertenece a **Janelle Mindfreak**.

.

* * *

**Sim, mestre...**

"_Vocês sabem, mesma vestida de seda, uma macaca sempre é uma macaca." _

_.  
_

**3.- A Bella e a Fera.**

.**  
**

_13 de setembro, 2007._

_.  
_

- Você é _tão_ insuportável.

- Acredite em mim, eu só estou me assegurando que você faça o que eu mandar.

- Bem seguro – o que pareceu bastante sarcástico -. Relaxa, Masen, eu não colocarei fogo na casa...

- ...se eu estiver aqui para te impedir.

Rolei os olhos diante do seu sorriso de confiança.

Deus, isso já estava passando dos limites. A confiança que o idiota do Edward tinha em mim era tão pouca que nem no jantar eu poderia ficar sem ser vigiada como se fosse uma criminosa? Além do mais ele além de ser um aproveitador era agora também era um folgado. O que mais eu poderia pedir para meu – que conste, que eu continuo odiando a palavra – _mestre_? E, por favor, que o sarcasmo continue fluindo.

Eu não quis perder de vista o fogo que ele carregava no olhar, porque se eu o fizesse tenho certeza que gritaria uns bons palavrões na cara dele. Também que ele tinha se comportado bem na tarde de quarta-feira me ajudando com os deveres e agora voltava a ser o mesmo arrogante que eu conhecia. Mesmo que... bom, eu não podia dizer que eu _conhecia_ ele, porque isso seria uma mentira. È verdade que em uma ocasião ou outra eu via ele pela escola, mas nada mais que isso.

Depois do primeiro jantar que tive com os Cullen, e isso já faz um ano; e depois que eu vi o olhar frio que ele tinha quando me olhava, eu não fiquei com muita vontade de conhecer melhor ele.

E agora eu estava sendo obrigada a conhecer-lo.

Ao que parece o destino gostava que Edward Masen e eu passássemos um tempo sozinhos. Quando eu cheguei na casa dos Cullen, no Volvo de Edward, para minha desgraça, e seguidos por Alice, Esme nos avisou que iria sair com Alice e que ficariam fora a tarde toda, e que chegariam bem tarde, elas tinham esquecido de comprar alguma coisa da ultima vez que saíram para fazer compras. Ela também disse que Emmet estaria com Rosalie e que ririam pegar o Jasper para ir com elas as compras. E que, para consumar o desastre, Carlisle, o pai de Edward em muitos sentidos, chegaria tarde.

Perfeito, Perfeito. O senhor Masen poderia me mandar de lá pra cá, com isso e sem isso sem que a doce Esme pudesse me defender de seus abusos machistas. Mais alguma coisa a acrescentar? Sim, mais é claro, estamos falando de mim; Alice não para de insinuar coisas entre Edward e eu. E ela não para de gritar quando eu digo que eu acho ele _fisicamente_ atraente. Mas, fala serio, alguma garota diria o contrario?

Pensando na possibilidade, eu virei a cabeça para avaliar melhor as expectativas.

Ótimo, todas caíram à zero.

Edward estava apoiado na mesinha americana de centro, com as costas e as mãos encostadas na pilastra. A luz não estava nem um pouco a meu favor, porque ela iluminava o rosto dele como se fosse um anjo – coisa que ele não era nem no mais pequeno sentido metafórico da palavra. Sua pele era tão branca como cal e fazia contraste com seu cabelo cobre, despenteado, porém lindo, que ficava como uma moldura em seu rosto sereno, mesmo que eu tinha somente a visão de seu perfil. Eu pude, também, olhar seus olhos, focados no teto, e agora mais claros que o normal. Por um minuto de irracionalidade e de serena paz, eu pensei que eram os olhos mais lindos que eu já havia visto em toda minha vida.

Agh! Depois eu terei que fazer lavagem cerebral em mim, para que ninguém mais fique sabendo que eu alguma vez pensei isso.

Um som agudo tocou na minha frente. E, ao mesmo tempo em que Edward, virei o meu olhar para ver a panela. Peguei um pano de prato, para não me queimar, e levantei a tampa da panela, a água já estava fervendo, agora eu teria que colocar a massa ali dentro.

Estiquei o braço, procurando o pacote de espaguete que eu havia deixado do meu lado, supostamente. Mas o balcão estava vazio. Mas eu havia pegado o espaguete, não tinha?

- Está aqui – alguma coisa foi colocada na minha mão, e eu peguei sem realmente olhar.

Meus olhos viram o pacote que eu estava procurando nos meus dedos e....entre os dedos de Edward. Meu olhar percorreu o braço dele, comendo os músculos dele com os olhos, até que finalmente cheguei ao seus rosto. Ele tinha um sorriso arrogante nos lábios, mas, infelizmente, isso ficava incrivelmente atraente nele.

- Obrigada – eu murmurei entre os dentes, desviando o olhar do dele e franzindo a testa. Eu pude sentir perfeitamente o calor nas minhas bochechas. Droga, por que ele _tinha_ que ser tão perfeito assim?

- De nada - ele sussurrou.

Senti um ligeiro estremecer ao escutar a voz dele; eu não conseguia me acostumar com o quanto ela era a musical e bela.

Bom, finalmente eu pude terminar a massa que Edward havia ordenado para eu fazer, eu servi ele depois de colocar na mesa. Ele estava vendo televisão nessa hora, não tinha passado das sete e meia da noite. Ainda podia chegar em casa antes das dez.

Ultimamente eu não podia preparar a comida de Charlie, já que tinha que ficar aqui, claro, eu nunca disse isso a Edward, ele acharia que eu estava dando uma desculpa para me desfazer dele antes que ele possa pedir mais alguma coisa. Por fim e em fim, Charlie caiu na gargalhada quando eu contei da minha derrota e do castigo. Ele me disse para eu não me preocupar, que ele iria comer na casa dos Clearwater para comer, porque, assim ele matava dois pássaros com um tiro só, Sue ficava muito sozinha depois da morte de seu marido, Harry.

Obviamente, como toda filha, eu tive falsas esperanças pensando que Charlie me ajudaria e proibiria a execução do castigo. Mas quando eu vi ele quase caindo de tanto rir....me dei conta de que estava quase sozinha. Pelo menos Alice estava disposta a me raptar algumas vezes para me livrar das garras da besta do irmão.

E falando no rei de Roma....

....Edward cruzava a porta para entrar na cozinha, preparado para começar a comer.

Mas em vez de se sentar imediatamente, ele ficou ali, na porta, encostado e com os braços cruzados. E me olhando. Não sei o que ele viu em mim que riu baixinho, mas eu fiquei parada no mesmo lugar em que estava quando ele chegou.

Ele passou do meu lado, sem que eu percebesse, acho que eu estava no meu mundinho particular. Escutei o arrastar da cadeira ao ser movida, atrás de mim. E também o pegar do garfo.

- Você não vai sentar? – perguntou Edward. Eu pude imaginar o sorriso em seus lábios quando ele falou.

Me virei e neguei levemente, com a cabeça, sem olhar nos olhos dele.

- Não. E, se não se importa, ou se você não quiser mais nada, eu vou ir para casa. Com licença.

Suspirei pesadamente. Alguma coisa me dizia que ele não ia deixar eu ir tao fácil assim. Acho que enrijeci um pouco ao pensar desse jeito.

Comecei a andar tranquilamente, cultivando um pouquinho as pequenas esperanças que eu tinha de liberdade. Ainda teria que fazer certas tarefas que eu deveria ter feito, mas não eram precisamente para mim.

- Sim, eu me importo.

O som da sua voz musical foi ouvido e até a parte mais pequena do meu sistema nervoso se estremeceu. O coração se acelerou, e eu tive medo de que ele pudesse ouvir ele.

Falta dizer que eu não me virei.

- Não quero jantar sozinho – ele disse, e acho que ele estava fazendo um grande esforço para não rir. A verdade é que esse garoto me frustrava bastante.

- Não tenho fome – menti. A verdade é que fazia um tempo que o cheiro da massa estava me chamando e meu estomago reclamava; mas eu não queria jantar com ele, eu acho.

E eu fiquei ali, em pé, de costas para ele. Debatendo com mim mesma entre sair correndo e aceitar o convite. Eu voltei a ficar frustrada ao me dar conta de que nós tínhamos outra coisa em comum: nenhum dos dois gostava de jantar sozinhos.

- Serve um prato para você, _por favor_.

Bom, onde que estava o tom mandão que ele normalmente usava comigo? Eu não tinha que obedecer ele cada vez que ele pedisse alguma coisa? Ele estava _me pedindo_ para jantar com ele? Pior ainda, o que era essa parte de mim que não queria recusar o seu pedido? Onde demônios estava a parte coerente que gritava para mim a alguns estantes para que eu saísse correndo? Ugh, outro erro; como eu iria ir para casa? Era ele que teria que me deixar em casa. Bah, uns quilômetros de caminhada não me fariam nada de mal.

E apesar de eu ter discutido....

...acabei por pegar um prato da louça lavada e me servi um pouco – porque seu pedido ainda tinha um tom de ordem entre as palavras -, eu coloquei ele na mesa, e eu me senti muito intimidada enquanto sentia seu olhar de esmeralda sobre meu corpo. Peguei os garfos na gaveta de talheres, e coloquei ele perto do prato ainda sem a massa. Dei outra volta pela cozinha, procurando um copo para colocar o suco. Quando eu já o tinha feito, me sentei do lado dele, sem olhar para ele e com os olhos semi cerrados.

- Pronto, você está feliz agora?

Senti o braço dele esbarrar no meu quando ele deu os ombros. E eu não pude acreditar na descarga elétrica que passou pela minha pele.

- Eu não me queixo. Aproveito.

E o no final a besta tinha educação, fazer o que. Não é o que nos ensinam na escola hoje, então?

Não consigo acreditar que conseguimos jantar sem soltar faíscas pelos olhos. Por um outro pequeno lapso de tempo eu gostei de ficar ao lado de Edward Masen, eu gostei muito. E me dei conta de que ele tinha um curiosidade insaciável, me perguntou muitas coisas sobre a minha vida. Eu não imaginei que coisas do dia-a-dia, poderiam parecer para ele, de certo modo, interessantes. Eu contei algumas histórias sobre a minha mãe Renée e eu, quando eu morava em Phoenix com ele; e Edward ria uma vez e outra. E a sua risada parecia musical e aveludada, igualzinho a sua voz. Quando eu escutei ela não pude deixar de sorrir como uma boba.

Sinceramente, eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo.

- Agora é a minha vez de fazer as perguntas – eu disse.

- Prossiga.

Me levantei lentamente da cadeira, e fui pegar mais suco, o que tinha em meu copo já havia acabado, e eu estava com muita sede.

- Por que, você tem o sobrenome Masen – perguntei enquanto me servia de mais suco -, se vive com os Cullen?

Escutei ele pigarrear alto, enquanto minha pergunta pegava ele de surpresa.

Voltei lentamente, sem tirar meu olhar dele, e, para variar, ele desviou o olhar. Outro segundo mais de serenidade, e me derreti com seus olhos de esmeraldas, agora um pouco opacos. Me perguntei o que se passava em sua cabeça para que seu rosto se descompusesse dessa maneira tão leve; eu vi o esforço que ele estava fazendo para manter essa expressão quase serene.

Então tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

E o ódio que eu senti pela minha falta de jeito, iria durar pelo resto da vida.

Me sentia uma completa estúpida. Fiquei com a cara vermelha, de vergonha, e de raiva de mim mesma, mas... Droga, era culpa dele! Ninguém mandou me olhar desse jeito! Ninguém me disse que eu poderia tropeçar nos pés da cadeira! Demônios! Ninguém me disse que eu poderia derramar o suco na camisa de Edward!

Ah, o que aconteceu, e... Droga!

- Droga – ele sussurrou quando passou a mão por onde o suco havia caído.

- Me perdoa! Por favor, por favor. Droga, que idiota! – agora é que eu percebi que os panos de prato não tiraram a umidade das camisas Calvin Klein.

Ele não disse nada, nem me olhou, e eu agradeci por isso. Era melhor ele me ignorar do que me olhar com a fúria que eu temia que explodiria a qualquer momento.

- Deixa pra lá – ele sussurrou, rapidamente e serio.

Larguei o pano quase que imediatamente, ao ouvir o tom dele, era um pouco melancólico.

Como se eu fosse mais uma irmã da família, como se tivéssemos confiança suficiente, como se ele me conhecesse a vida inteira....; ele tirou a camisa na minha frente, e eu pude ver sem nenhuma objeção como era perfeito e masculino o seu corpo. A pele pálida de seu peito firme, seus braços musculosos sem excessos, sua barriga bem marcada...

E então tudo ficou preto.

.

* * *

.

_14 de Setembro, 2007._

_.  
_

Quando voltei a abrir os olhos a claridade da manhã machucou meus olhos. Levantei o braço e cobri a luz com a sombra que ficou. Virei lentamente, e me dei conta de que estava em cima de alguma coisa bem confortável, familiar e quentinha: minha cama.

Minha....cama?

Bom, bom, bom. Acho que eu estava um pouco confusa; e, para colocar mais lenha na fogueira, eu não conseguia me lembrar de muita coisa. Somente o escultural corpo de Edward e....

- Bella, está acordada? Posso entrar?

Charlie?

Era obvio e definitivo que eu estava na minha casa. Mas, como...?

-Entra, pai.

A porta se abriu lentamente, deixando Charlie entrar. Ele já tinha colocado seu uniforme de polícia, só estava faltando colocar o cinto com o revolver. Seus olhos brilhavam com um pouco de vergonha, e eu não sabia o por que.

Uma parte de mim achava que era pelo que supostamente havia acontecido, e que tinha haver com como eu havia chegado aqui. Eu teria que averiguar, Charlie não me síria por ele mesmo.

- Como você se sente, Bella? – ele perguntou quando já estava sentado nos pés da minha cama.

- Bem – respondi simplesmente -. Que horas são?

- São sete e meia, você ainda pode ficar deitada mais um pouco. Ontem você levou um boa pancada na casa dos Cullen.

Uma pancada?

- Ao que você esta se referindo? – perguntei, duvidosa.

- Bom...- ele tentou se lembrar -. Ontem Alice Cullen veio aqui para te trazer, você tinha desmaiado não-sei-por-causa-de-que e tiveram que te trazer. E a única coisa que eu fiz foi te colocar na sua cama. E aí você ficou a noite toda, devia estar muito cansada.

Então me veio uma lembrança na mente; e, para minha desgraça, a lembrança não era nada desagradável, e acho que meu coração se acelerou somente em lembrar.

Edward.

Oh, meu Deus! Eu tinha esquecido de respirar. Sempre acontecia a mesma coisa, claro!  
Isso só acontecia comigo. O que ele vai pensar de mim agora? Droga, alguma coisa me dizia que ele iria zombar de mim pelo resto de castigo, e...faria da minha multa metafórica um inferno sem camisas Calvin Klein!

Senti o calor nas minhas bochechas ao me lembrar novamente.

- Bella, filha, você está bem? – Charlie perguntou.

Era fácil de perceber que eu estava um pouco perdida no meu mundinho particular.

- Sim, sim.. é...., eu vou me vestir para ir a escola. Você pode ir para o trabalho tranquilo.

- Você não quer fiar em casa?

Eu olhei para ele com os olhos semi cerrados, desde quando Charlie era tão protetor?

- Depende, Xerife – eu sorri -. Você disse alguma coisa disso para minha mãe?

- Não – ele riu -. Mas acho que me descuidei muito de você, não é? Você quer que eu te "castigue" para que não possa cumprir o acordo com o garoto Masen?

Fiquei na duvida por uns segundos. Era muito bom para ser verdade.

- Tentador, mas não, obrigada. Agora...se não se incomoda....

- Sim, sim, até logo!

Ele foi deixando a porta entreaberta. Eu ri tontamente, e sozinha. Coisas como eu desmaiar ao ver a barriga nua de um garoto só podia acontecer comigo mesmo.

"_Bom, Edward Masen não é qualquer garoto."_

Onde que está o meu cérebro quando eu preciso dele?

Tomei uma ducha rápida, me vesti com a primeira roupa que achei, e me preocupei depois, de checar se estava bom, e depois fui para a escola no meu Chevy, que estava um pouco abandonado. Admito que o estrondoso barulho do motor me assustou um pouco; eu havia me acostumado com o suave ronco do Porche de Alice, ou do Volvo de Edward, ah fala serio, era diferente viajar assim.

Cheguei uns vinte minutos antes do sinal tocar para o inicio das aulas. Assim que estacionei perto da saída, me desviando do centro do estacionamento.

Me assustei bastante quando ouvi batidas no vidro ao meu lado. Era incrível, eu tinha acabado de estacionar e Alice já estava do lado do meu carro, parecia ansiosa por alguma coisa, e preocupada também. Seu lindo rosto de fadinha, tinha alguma coisa estranha nele. Não parava de bater na janela com sua pequena mãozinha, apesar de eu já ter visto ela ali e já estava prestando atenção nele. Abriu a porta rapidamente e me puxou rápido do meu assento – me sorpreendi com a força que a fadinha tinha apesar da sua estatura e seu corpo pequeninos.

- O que houve Alice? – eu perguntei.

- Não é nada bom – ela disse e pegou no meu pulso, me arrastando.

Não pude fazer nenhuma força para não ir, porque a curiosidade estava me corroendo por dentro. Nos dirigimos para a parte do dentro do estacionamento, a mesma parte que eu havia fugido antes e que eu não havia prestado atenção. Ali, entre vários carros que comprovavam a existência dos dinossauros, havia uma grande quantidade de pessoas, todas gritando, falando e formando um caos em meus ouvidos.

Alice não se deteve quando eu voltei a perguntar o que estava acontecendo e que o que era toda essa multidão no estacionamento da escola. Eu não teria muita cabeça para imaginar o que viria pela frente, eu não tinha nada em mente....

....até que escutei o seu nome ser falado no meio da gritaria.

"Vamos, Edward, mostra para ele como que se faz!"

Meu coração se acelerou somente na menção do nome dele, e na minha mente vieram imagens que eu havia prometido para mim mesma que não voltaria a lembrar. Deus, uma sensação estranha passou pelo meu estomago....como se tivessem mariposas nele, ou náusea.

Então em seguida eu ouvi a remoção de umas das pedras do chão, e muitas exclamações diferentes, algumas contra, outra a favor, "Uh!" "Para com isso, Edward!". O que aconteceu, ele havia sido derrubado? O que era tudo isso?

- Rápido Bella! – Alice gritou para mim, e tudo derrepente ficou muito claro.

Nós entramos no meio da multidão de pessoas que estava agitada e se movia como crianças de primário. A maioria eram garotos e eles estavam muito confortáveis com o confronto que acontecia no centro da multidão.

E ali estava ele, mas é claro, o centro das atenções, e de muitos olhares também. Ele estava sentado no chão, entre as pedras e com poeira por toda a sua roupa, seu cabelo estava mais despenteado que o normal, e seu rosto pálido estava meio sujo de poeira pela queda que ele havia sofrido, o canto esquerdo de seu lábio estava sangrando. Por instinto eu quase entrei no meio da roda para ajudar ele, mas alguém segurou meu braço. Eu virei, e vi Jasper Hale, o namorado da Alice.

- Não, Bella, você não vai...

- Cuidado, Mike!

Outro barulho no chão, e outras pedras mexidas, mas já não era o corpo de Edward o que estava no chão. Era o garoto, Mike, ele era da equipe de basquete dos veteranos, junto com o irmão mais velho de Edward, Emmet, que com certeza não tinha nada que estar fazendo ali, supostamente teria que estar na universidade, isso era uma armadilha e agora que eu percebi! Depois eu falaria com Edward, agora...

- Edwa....!

- Mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui? – era a vos clara do diretor.

- Droga – Edward disse, mas continuou olhando firmemente para Mike e se jogou sobre ele mais uma vez. O garoto não demorou a responder, e já estavam outra vez rolando no chão e na terra.

Entre socos e chutes, eles iam e vinham. Edward parecia mesmo uma besta brigando com a outra, Mike não ficava atrás. E outra vez começaram os gritos imaturos das pessoas presentes. Apoiando seu oponente favorito. Eu, por minha parte, estava quase tendo um ataque de nervos, não podia aguentar aquilo.

- Edward, pára! – eu gritei histérica, Alice me abraçou levemente.

- Senhor Cullen, Senhor Newton!

Eles não pararam de brigar nem quando escutaram seus nomes serem chamados. O numero de espectadores aos poucos começaram a s dispersar, eu continuei ali, quieta, com Alice e Jasper nas minhas costas. Olhando igualmente preocupados a cena que nós presenciávamos.

O pobre Senhor Greene teve que ele mesmo separar eles. Edward e Mike estavam com muita raiva, alguma coisa me dizia que tinha alguma coisa por trás daqueles olhares.

- Na minha sala, agora! – ele sacudiu eles pela camisa, e se adianto com passos autoritários, seguro esperando que os garotos o seguissem imediatamente -. Os outros, para a aula, agora!

Enquanto o público se dirigiam para a classe intimidados, eu continuei em pé, ali. E continuei somente olhando para ele. Meus pés criaram vida própria no momento e chegaram mais perto dele, ficando ao seu lado, eu encostei no ombro dele com a minha mão, mas ele tirou minha mão de lá na mesma hora.

- Edward...

- Vai logo, Swan! – gritou comigo, como se eu fosse a sua pior inimiga.

Alguma coisa dentro de mim se remexeu no mesmo instante, e não foi nada agradável. Franzi a testa, irritada com a imaturidade dele.

- Você está sangrando – eu disse enquanto passava meu dedo pela bochecha dele, que tinha um corte, e também pelo canto do seu lábio. Uma corrente elétrica passou pelo meu corpo.

- Eu disse que...! – e então ele olhou nos meus olhos e foi como se ele esquecesse o que ia me falar -. Você...! Só...! Me deixa sozinho... – sua voz falhou no ultimo momento, e foi como se eu me sentisse fraca e vulnerável. Ele desviou o olhar de mim, e me virou as costas, começando a andar.

Eu não pude fazer outra coisa a não ser ficar quieta, observando ele, com uma sensação estranha no estomago ao ver suas costas. Eu só consegui ver até ele entrar na escola.

.

* * *

.

**n/a (autora original):** Esperoque tenham gostado desse capítulo. Por que Mike e Edward brigavam? Por que Bella reagiu tão protetoramente? O que vai acontecer depois?

Vocês verão no próximo capitulo...

**+ Janelle M.**

**.  
**

**N/T (minha): **Bom primeiramente eu gostaria de me desculpar pela demora em atualizar a fic aqui mas é q ocorreram uns imprevistos minha avó estava internada... :/ ....enfim já está tudo bem graças a Deus e bom queria muito também agradecer a todos q deixaram reviews, aos que adicionaram a fic aos seus favoritos , q me add como autor favorito e nossa gente eu fiquei muito feliz porque foram umas 50 pessoas... *-* ...então pessoal muito obrigada d verdade....adoro vocês....bom então agora q já está tudo mais resolvido na minha vida e apesar d eu já ter voltado as aulas.... :/ ...eu prometo q vou atualizar mais rápido a partir de agora.....

Aaaah e não posso deixar de dizer q me diverti muito com as reviews d vocês né?! Tipo acho q uma coisa foi unânime tds querem ter o Edward como mestre e nem iriam reclamar disso...hehhehehehhehehehe.....aah e brigada também pelos elogios sobre a minha tradução fico muito feliz q vocês estejam gostando....

Bom e agora pra finalizar pq eu já falei d+ aquele pedido básico de sempre né!? Please mandem reviews me dizendo o que acharam do capítulo, o que estão achando da fic, se gostam ou não...enfim...escrevam o que quiserem e o que acharem, mais escrevam ok?!

Bjinhos,

**Kris Minnie.**


	4. Chovendo no molhado

**Disclaimer:** esta fanfiction é uma tradução de "Sí,amo" então nada aqui me pertence, os personagens pertencem a **Stephenie Meyer** e a história pertence a **Janelle Mindfreak**.

.

**Disclaimer:**este fanfiction es una traducción de "Sí,amo" entonces nada aquí pertenece a mí, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama pertenece a **Janelle Mindfreak**.

.

* * *

.

**N/A (autora original): **para esse capítulo acompanhem Iris, de Goo Goo Dolls, porque tenho uma surpresa para vocês. Eu poderia disser que essa musica é o _soundtrack _dessa fic. Haha....

.

* * *

_**Sim, mestre...**_

_.**  
**_

"_Paz, amor e apatia"_

_.  
_

**4.- Chovendo no molhado.**

**.  
**

_14 de Setembro, 2007._

_.  
_

Não é que eu me importe com Edward Masen.

Corrigindo: Eu _não _me importo com Edward Masen.

Mas quando se vê um par de garotos praticamente se matando a socos, é normal que você se afogue em um repentino mar de nervos, um ataque de histeria e uma preocupação pelos machos em questão – mesmo que Newton não me importou muito, deve ser porque eu passo mais tempo com meu _mestre_ ( continuo odiando a palavra, que conste aqui, mas tenho que me acostumar) -; Mike não estava muito ferido para que eu prestasse atenção nele...Bom sim, vai, ele estava muito ferido, mas é que Newton é tão desagradável em algumas vezes. E com isso e de qualquer forma Jessica Stanley está doida por ele – por ele e pela grande popularidade dele.

O que acontece é que, depois de toda a onda de emoções que eu senti ao chegar na escola, eu me sentia deprimida. E a razão era tão obvia que você não ia acertar: a atitude de Masen quando eu fui ajudar ele, a sua rejeição e seu olhar impenetrável gritando para mim gritando que eu me afastasse.

Edward Masen me odiava com todas as letras e significados da palavra.

Eu me irritei muito depois da ceninha que ele fez no estacionamento, e meus olhos começaram a arder. È muito fácil que eu comece a chorar quando me aborreço, isso é um mal habito que eu tenho a muito tempo; as vezes me sinto muito vulnerável e imatura nesse sentido.

Alice viu quando eu fiquei parada no meio do estacionamento,e se apressou para chegar até mim e me pegar pelo ombro, para que eu fosse para dentro da escola. Meu rosto tinha surpreendido ela, porque ela pigarreou levemente e seus olhos se dilataram, obviamente eu não estava bem.

Sem que eu me desse conta, Jasper Hale estava atrás de mim, e acariciou ternamente minha cabeça, e eu olhava para ele agora. Eu tinha que admitir, o namorado de Alice era bem legal, e além do mais, esse um ano que eu conheço ele, sua imagem foi melhorando para mim. Sim eu não me enganava, Jasper era dois anos mais velho do que Edward, pois ele estava no ultimo ano junto com a sua irmã gêmea Rosalie. Que sorte eu teria de poder escapar de uma vez dessa prisão que cada vez se tornava mais sem graça e monótona - sim tirando a briga de hoje de manhã, podia-se dizer que na escola nunca acontece nada de novo. Os olhos azuis de Jasper me olharam com receio e intensamente, me senti repentinamente intimidada.

A fadinha, ao meu lado, pegou a minha mão e começamos a caminhar os três para a aula. Em poucos minutos que nós entramos o sinal tocou indicando o início da tortura começava mais uma vez. Por sorte hoje era sexta-feira, e amanhã seria sábado...

E de repente me perguntei se Edward me torturaria com suas ordens no fim de semana.

Aquela tarde completavam meus primeiros sete dias servindo ao malcriado do Masen, então eu não sabia exatamente se ele "precisaria" de mim no sábado e no domingo, ou nos dois, o que seria pior no caso.

Ou talvez ele estivesse tão irritado _comigo_ que não iria querer me ver nem pintada na pintura mais antiga do mundo.

Fechei meus punhos em um ato puramente infantil, eu me irritei ao pensar nele.

Nos separamos de Jasper quando ele disse que iria para a aula dele. Ele deu um selinho rápido em Alice e eu senti uma pontada horrível de inveja, porque eu não podia ter um namorado também tão...._assim?_

Deixei que a minha mente relaxar com a aula chata de Trigonometria, eu não sabia muito bem a matéria, mais tentei prestar a máxima atenção, ignorando o idiota do Demetri Volturi quando ele tentava me colocar na conversa mais hipócrita do dia, as vezes eu me perguntava como que seus irmãos mais novos suportavam ele, ele parecia um idiota com músculos na cabeça.

A hora do almoço chegou sem que eu realmente me desse conta. Bom, não é como se eu estivesse sentada onde eu _deveria_ me sentar. Por toda a semana eu me sentei na minha respectiva mesa com meus amigos de sempre: Angela, Bem, Jessica e os outros. Edward nunca _mandou_ que eu sentasse com seus irmãos e seus amigos, e ele não quis fazer isso por mais que Alice pedisse isso a ele. Ela, apesar de ser minha melhor amiga, se sentava com sua família, e eu respeitava isso. Por isso me surpreendi quando, nesse almoço, ela se sentou na nossa mesa, deixando mais de uma pessoa perplexa. Eu olhei para ela, um pouco confusa, mais ela tinha um rosto indecifrável, e eu pude ver, olhando para a direção de onde ela estava vindo, que havia uma certa tensão na sua mesa.

Pelo menos Angela se mostrou bem alegre.

- Como você está, Alice? – a cumprimentou com um bonito sorriso no rosto. Seu pequeno namorado, Bem, também sorriu para a pequena que estava pálida.

- Bem, eu acho – suspirou Alice quando se enfiou entre Angela e eu.

Eu olhei para ele confusa, e depois dei uma pequena olhada na mesa de seus irmãos.

E, bom, eu vi. Sim, eu vi _ele._

Depois da briga que aconteceu de manhã, era a primeira vez que eu via ele no dia todo. Eu não sabia se ele estava me evitando, já não me importava com o que ele pensasse de mim. Alguma coisa dentro de mim se agitou quando eu percebi que Jasper falava quase aos gritos com Edward. Rosalie olhava para ele com desdém, sem querer dizer nada na verdade. Podia notar em seu rosto bonito e perfeito, a desaprovação que tinha por seu cunhado. Emmet tentava aparentar indiferente enquanto lia um caderno, pensei que devia ser por causa das suas aulas de pré-vestibular. Mesmo assim me parecia estranho que ele continuasse a estudar aqui no colégio de Forks, y não tinha ido para New York ou alguma coisa do gênero.

Voltei meu olhar para Edward, ele estava tão perdido em seu mundo, com o olhar semi-aberto e seus olhos verdes sem cor. Seu cabelo estava desarrumado, era como se ele não tivesse arrumado ele desde a briga; como se ele não se importasse se apresentar assim na frente do diretor na sala dele. Meu peito se comprimiu, e eu queria sentar na beira de seus pensamentos por um momento. Conhecer o que passava na sua mente. Talvez tivesse a ver com a bronca que ele devia ter levado do diretor.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – eu perguntei para Alice sem deixar de olhar para Edward.

A pequena Alice resmungou coisas que eu não consegui entender enquanto fechava sua Mao em um punho, e batia na mesa com um pouco de força. Eu estremeci quando ouvi o golpe e olhei o rosto de Alice, contraído de frustração e raiva.

- A-Alice? – gaguejou Angela ao ver a reação da pequena fadinha.

- È que é incrível – exclamou ela aborrecida – As vezes eu me pergunto como sou capaz de conviver com _ele_ na mesma casa. Agh!

Sinceramente, eu não entendia o que ela estava dizendo. Ao menos eu sabia alguma coisa, porque eu sabia a quem ele estava se referindo. E enquanto pensava nisso, meus olhos procuraram com habilidade uns olhos verdes, um pouco opacos e sem brilho. Eu não sabia exatamente como chamar aquilo que estava me instigando a me levantar do meu banco, cruzar o refeitório e ir até ele para perguntar o que estava acontecendo. De qualquer jeito, eu esperava poder ignorar isso.

"_Edward Masen..."_

E foi justo nesse momento, em que ele se virou, mas não em qualquer direção. Seus olhos se encontraram com os meus, e eu me surpreendi ao ver ele com aquele sorriso no seu rosto: parecia que estava envergonhado. Não me olhava com raiva, nem ira, nem fúria, nem nada de mal; somente _vergonha_ e um pouco de confusão. Devia parecer estranho para ele eu estar olhando. Eu quis desviar o olhar, mas eu não pude. Edward sustentou meu olhar a distância, e suas feições mudaram: agora ele tinha um rosto sereno e sem emoções. Frio e indiferente. Eu tentei imitar ele, mas não consegui.

Os cantos de meus lábios estavam torcidos para baixo, mostrando um pouco de preocupação por ele.

Mesmo que no fim das contas ele não se importasse se eu me preocupava com ele ou não.

Suspirei antes de desviar o olhar, me sentindo um pouco tonta. A verdade é que eu tinha gostado de ficar olhando seus olhos, porque não existem muitos como os dele. Aquela coisa dentro de mim fez cócegas no meu estomago, e minhas bochechas arderam, deviam estar rosadas. Mas eu isso _não me importava._

Suspirei mais uma vez. Me levantei da mesa, com cuidado, e saí antes de ter passado a metade do horário do almoço. Todo mundo ficou me olhando.

- Bella? – Alice perguntou – Você já vai?

Eu assenti.

- Acho que eu vou ao meu carro, não estou me sentindo muito bem – expliquei. Olhei para Alice, ela estava ponto de falar -. E eu não quero ir para a enfermaria – acrescentei, e ela fechou a boca.

- Quer que eu vá com você? – perguntou Mike. Jessica me fulminou com o olhar, eu não queria criar uma discussão com ela.

Minha resposta foi muito mais que obvia: neguei lentamente com a cabeça

- Não, obrigada, Mike.

Sem dizer mais nada, eu fui. Acho que Alice me chamou, mais eu não voltei, talvez fosse produto da minha imaginação. Meus passos eram rápidos, e temerosos. Eu não queria encontrar com ninguém inesperado, eu só queria pensar.

O pior de tudo é que eu não conseguia tirar da minha cabeça a imagem de Edward; seu rosto sem expressão, seus olhos opacos por alguma preocupação ou tristeza. E inclusive eu estranhei sua testa perfeita franzida. Talvez eu devesse arrancar minha língua...

....suponho que essa expressão me assustou muito mais que se ele tivesse gritado.

Cheguei ao meu carro e o céu estava nublado avisando que iria chover logo logo. _Grande novidade_, pensei com um sarcasmo visível. Também me perguntei se eu voltaria para a aula. Charlie não estava em casa, não ficaria sabendo que eu havia fugido, ou matado aula nesse dia. Mas, por um lado, eu queria voltar para ter a oportunidade de falar com Edward, na aula de biologia, e perguntar o que raios havia acontecido hoje de manhã; depois de tudo, eu ainda sentava do lado dele. E assim todos nos dávamos muito bem.

Era uma longa história. Uma que não convinha eu contar agora.

Procurei a chave do meu carro, no meu bolso. A peguei em três segundos, e entrei dentro do carro em seguida.

Eu não tinha muita idéia do que eu iria fazer para distrair minha atenção nestas circunstancias, minha mente estava um pouco confusa e cheia de idéias...., imagens.

Era obvio que _ele iria _me deixar louca.

- Isso é _tão_ frustrante, maldito seja! – gritei para o nada, pensando perfeitamente a quem eu me referia. Como não? Somente ele podia me deixar assim: ele já tinha me tirado totalmente da calma. – Eu te odeio, te odeio...!

Inesperadamente, eu comecei a chorar. Isso foi _tão_ patético. Eu estava certa de que se Edward me visse daquele jeito iria zombar de mim, com era só isso que ele sabia fazer.

_Ele!_

Maldição.

Sequei rapidamente minhas lagrimas, ninguém iria me ver chorar _por ele._ Não! O que eu disse? Droga, eu _não _estou chorando por _ele_, só estou chorando de _raiva_. O que é uma coisa bem diferente.

Ele seria capais de acabar com a minha paciência. Ele podia fazer eu ficar com raiva em um segundo. Somente ele podia me olhar dessa maneira tão sacana que me tirava do serio. Ninguém mais além dele podia ocupar meus pensamentos assim, de uma forma negativa é claro.

Nunca pensei que odiaria alguém, nem mesmo a Laureb Mallory! E olha que essa _garota_ sim eu não suporto. Maldito seja Edward Masen por tudo. Por ganhar a aposta. Por me fazer de sua escrava. Por fazer com que _eu desmaiasse._ E acho que isso eu nunca is esquecer, olha percebe que ele tirou a camisa na minha frente....!

E então alguma coisa bateu contra a minha consciência. E meu rosto se contorceu de....raiva?

Ew, eu estava pensando _muito_ no idiota do Edward Masen.

Vamos, fala serio! Eu preciso de qualquer outra coisa para pensar.

Eu me encostei melhor sobre o banco velho do meu Chevy, e deixei a cabeça cair para trás, fechando meus olhos para depois voltar a abri-los,lentamente. Eu xinguei a mim mesma por não ter pegado minha mochila do armário quando tive a oportunidade. Minha única distração possível havia ficado no segundo bolso da minha mochila, com toda a minha musica dentro.

Como é triste a minha vida. Bom, ainda me restavam muitos minutos pela frente, assim que um cochilo não me faria nada mal. Fechei meus olhos um pouco forte, e foi impossível pensar em outra _coisa._ Ele estava ali, mesmo antes de eu pegar no sono, preso como fogo nas minhas pálpebras...

Pelo menos eu pude resmungar alguma coisa antes de dormir, eu acho.

" _Morra, Masen"_

Humm.

.

* * *

.

Eu acordei com um barulho alto, e talvez muitos gritos juntos.

Bocejei em silencio, colocando a mão na boca. Mas me dei conta de uma coisa: por quanto tempo eu fiquei dormindo? Pedi mentalmente para que ainda desse tempo de chegar na aula de biologia.

Fiz um movimento estranho e brusco, procurando alguma coisa que definitivamente não estava aqui; a minha mochila ainda estava guardada por uma senha no meu armário. Maldito seja esse dia que não pode ficar pior. Procurei nos meus bolsos da calça para ver se achava meu celular. Grunhi ao encontrar meus bolsos vazios, Droga! Será que Deus estava com raiva de mim hoje?

Resmunguei coisas impossíveis de serem entendidas enquanto saia do carro. Corri, sozinha por acaso, talvez não fosse tão tarde como eu achava que era. O estacionamento ainda estava com os carros, então a aula ainda não tinha acabado... Diminui o passo, sendo um pouco positiva em pensamentos. O Senhor Banner se irritaria se eu entrasse um _pouquinho_ atrasada na aula? Porque, bom, eu não estava segura sobre a hora. Eu tinha decidido passar primeiro no meu armário para pegar meu celular e minhas coisas para a aula.

Em poucos segundos eu já estava colocando a senha para abrir meu armário. A porta abriu me dando uma pequena visão de todas as minhas coisas. Sem esperar nada coloquei a mão nos bolsos da mochila. Bendito seja quem inventou o relógio no celular...!

Droga! A aula de biologia já havia terminado, e já estava na....metade da minha aula de ginástica.

Gemi.

Depois de Edward Masen, o que eu mais odeio são os esportes. Não é que, bom, eu me de muito bem com o equilíbrio, com o chão. Eu definia a mim mesma como uma pessoa que tem uma incapacidade de andar sobre um chão estável e liso sem encontrar alguma coisa que eu possa tropeçar. O treinador – e professor de ginástica – já sabia, todo mundo na escola já sabia, e mesmo assim me colocaram como líder da equipe de basquete, contra os garotos. Talvez devesse existir uma conspiração contra mim. O que eu fiz para merecer aquele castigo cruel?

Eu gemi outra vez.

Mas eu tive outra grande idéia: matar aula as vezes _é _saudável.

Bom, para o inferno com a aula de ginástica, que tudo fosse para o inferno, e com _ele_, meu celular mais uma vez e procurei por um numero específico. Talvez eu devesse avisar para Alice que eu fugiria, e que ela desse qualquer desculpa para o irmão dela e assim eu não teria que servir ele hoje como todas as tardes. Eu aproveitaria em fim essa primeira sexta-feira sem algemas!

Peguei minha mochila sem tirar o olhar do meu celular, digitando o numero de Alice.

Deve ser má sorte, eu não sei. Acho que de agora em diante olharei para frente sempre que estiver andando. Não é bom tropeçar com _alguma coisa._

- Você ?

Ou talvez com _alguma pessoa._

Aquela voz aveludada estava cheia de surpresa e impressionado. Sim, era _alguém._

E não era qualquer _alguém._ Oh, meu Deus! O que eu fiz de , tão, tão mau, para que me castigues dessa forma? Definitivamente era um castigo. Sim, porque eu pedi para aqueles fortes suaves e odiosos braços estivessem na minha cintura, evitando que eu caísse depois daquele inesperado impacto?

Eu pedi para encontrar com ele? A resposta é obvia: é o que eu menos queria. Depois de um dia que ele me ignorou, eu havia decidido que era melhor deixar ele sozinho. Mas o destino me odiava e conspirava contra mim.

Por que o tempo insiste em juntar Edward e eu?

Bom, admito que eu não olhei no seu rosto, o que eu menos queria era ver seus olhos de raiva. Ele me odiava, e eu sabia disso, era tão difícil de entender isso? Acho que até somar e subtrair equações do primeiro grau é mais fácil que entender aquela equação.

Ódio + Ódio = nada bom.

Suspirei, vendo a camisa dele. Hum, devia ser de alguma marca importante, essa tinha um cavalinho bordado; eu não sou uma expert em roupa, mas, como sempre, ele estava _bonito._ Muito _bonito._ Incrivelmente _bonito._ Droga, tenho dezessete anos, os hormônios estavam afetando minha inteligência e me deixaram idiota.

Depois de um tempo me internaram em um manicômio e me levaram ao psiquiatra, me fazendo essas perguntas ridículas como _"O que é a primeira coisa que vem na sua cabeça?"_ Simples. _" Um idiota de olhos verdes."_

Olhos que não estavam com raiva.

Tudo bem, fui muito corajosa por levantar o olhar. Ele tinha seu olhar opaco, igual estava hoje no almoço.

Se formou um caroço na minha garganta ao ver ele assim; tão vulnerável e calmo. Onde estava o arrogante que mostrava aquele _lindo_ sorriso? – que conste, o "lindo sorriso" fica entre agente – E os olhos brilhantes? E a postura de superioridade? E os cabelos desarrumados? Porque agora eles estavam levemente penteados.

Em poucas palavras: Onde estava Edward Masen?

- Ah... isso...- eu queria dizer alguma coisa mais nada saia da minha boca. Procurei a primeira coisa que me vinha na cabeça, e não era exatamente " idiota de olhos verdes" – Você já pode me soltar?

Ele pareceu desconcertado, mas depois me soltou e se afastou uns passos para trás.

- Me desculpa – ele se desculpou.

Humm.....acho que era a primeira vez que ele eu escutava ele pedir desculpas para alguém.

- Ta legal, vai... – eu suspirei, olhando fixamente para ele – Quem é você e o que fez com Masen?

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, incrédulo, e eu comecei a rir da cara dele.

- Nunca pensei que o grande Edward Masen tivesse o dom de se desculpar – eu encolhi os ombros, sorrindo diante a sua cara de chateação, era muito bom ver as mudanças de humor dele -. Acho que você tinha carência dessa habilidade.

- Você é muito engraçadinha, sabia? – ele murmurou com desdém.

Eu engraçadinha? E ele era o que?

- Vejamos, o que você disse _mister_ simpatia? – joguei essa para ele.

- Você não me conhece o suficiente para poder dizer isso para mim – ele cruzou os braços, e me olhou com uma intensidade que eu tive que devolver o olhar, senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas.

- Acho que eu conheço a superfície da face da moeda – eu disse para ele.

- Está errada.

- Isso é frustrante!

- Você também não é precisamente uma garota suportável!

- Você não é um cavalheiro! – eu gritei para ele.

- E onde é que está a dama, que eu não estou vendo? – ele contra atacou.

Nós ficamos nos olhando sem sorrir, isso não era nada legal.

- Mas que saco – eu ouvi ele suspirar -. O diretor convocou uma reunião no ginásio, então, você não vai ter aula – ele disse.

Senti um pouco de alivio interno. Ele devia pensar que eu não sabia, ao me encontrar andando calmamente.

Tentei ser fria com ele.

- O que você me disse não me alegra nem um pouco – sussurrei para ele.

Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu, com uma seriedade inexplicável; sua repentina proximidade fazia com que meu coração batesse como um louco. Pegou no meu queixo com seus dedos suaves, e rapidamente se congelaram nas minhas bochechas.

Isso era _tão idiota._

- Acredite em mim, minha eu não pretendo te alegrar – ele sussurrou com sua voz de veludo -. E, a propósito , para de se queixar, que eu não suporto isso – eu tinha imaginado a falsidade na sua voz? Não é que nesse momento isso importasse muito. Aquilo era uma grande indireta de que ele não _me_ suportava.

Me soltei das mãos de Edward, e estava pronta para dar umas boa cacetadas nele, mas eu resisti, tentando me comportar. Comecei a andar, e escutei os passos dele me seguindo. Ele era _tão _insuportável! Quase que eu fui embora em vez de ir para o ginásio ouvir o que quer que seja que o diretor iria falar.

Qualquer coisa para me livrar de Edward Masen.

.

* * *

.

**N/T (minha):** bom nota bem rapidinha pq to com pressa....então eu gostaria só d agradecer a tds q mandaram reviews... *.*

Obrigada d verdade amooures eu amei muito todas elas, vcs são as melhores... ^.^

Respondendo a pergunta da **SAMsamCullen**, bom amouur eu acredito q não vá ter EdPOV não ou então pelo menos na fic original até onde a autora chegou não teve...ok?!

Mandem reviews dizendo uq acharam do cap ok?!

Bjinhos,

**Kris Minnie.**


	5. Agridoce I

**Disclaimer:** esta fanfiction é uma tradução de "Sí,amo" então nada aqui me pertence, os personagens pertencem a **Stephenie Meyer** e a história pertence a **Janelle Mindfreak**.

.

**Disclaimer:**este fanfiction es una traducción de "Sí,amo" entonces nada aquí pertenece a mí, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama pertenece a **Janelle Mindfreak**.

.

* * *

**Sim, mestre...**

.

"_E tudo que eu posso sintir é esse momento"_

.

**5.- Agridoce* - Primeira parte**

**.**

_14 de Setembro, 2007._

.

Eu sentia os passos de Edward Masen se aproximarem dos meus enquanto nos aproximávamos das portas do ginásio. A verdade era que, pouco me importava saber o que o diretor, o Sr. Greene, tinha para nos dizer, a única coisa que eu queria era ir para casa e ficar longe da escola todo o fim de semana.

Mas, o mais importante, ficar longe daquele que é o meu _mestre._( Não me canso de dizer que odeio essa palavra).

Uma sensação estranha crescia dentro de mim cada vez que eu olhava de lado a figura que era meu acompanhante/ perseguidor/ mestre/ idiota de olhos verdes, e me deparava com ele olhando para mim. Era _tão_ incomodo.

Agora que eu estou percebendo, ele era muitos "tão".

_Tão_ insuportável. _Tão_ bipolar. _Tão_ frustrante. _Tão_ misterioso. _Tão_ irritado. _Tão _incompreensivo. _Tão._...bonito. _Tão_ educado. E _tão_ malditamente atraente. Ah! _Tão _Edward Masen.

Entramos, infelizmente, juntos no ginásio, e fomos o alvo de muitos olhos curiosos, e logo seguidos por sussurros. Era como se todo o burburinho dos estudantes do colégio acabaram, e eu estava caminhando para um inferno silencioso; e ele se formou simplesmente porque eu e Edward entramos pela porta _juntos._

Dei um passo adiante, depois de ter ficado paralisada pelo silencio, e antes de dar o segundo passo ouvi um som muito irritante. Meus olhos encontraram com os azuis de Mike Newton, sentado em uma das mais altas arquibancadas em frente à cesta de basquete. Seu rosto de menino estava sujo e com pequenos hematomas nas bochechas, e tinha uma mancha no nariz. Mike não olhava para mim, ele olhava para Edward. As sobrancelhas loiras de Mike se levantaram repetidas vezes com rapidez, e um sorriso maldoso crescia no seu rosto, mas era mais notável a zombaria do gesto.

Edward grunhiu baixinho, mas eu consegui ouvir. Eu me virei para olhar para ele. Ele olhava para Newton com repulsão, suas sobrancelhas pareciam que iam se encostar de tão brava que estava à cara dele.

E foi nesse momento que eu percebi que o rosto de Edward estava quase igual ao de Mike, tinha uma mancha na bochecha do corte, e o canto do seu lábio estava um pouco inchado; um par de roxos eram visíveis como tatuagem em sua pele pálida, criando um incrível contraste. E, maldito seja, ainda assim ele estava _bonito._

Acho que eu fiquei muito tempo olhando para ele.

- Ei, Bella!

A voz musical de soprano não podia se de outra pessoa que não fosse Alice; e, entre a alegria pintada em sua voz, eu consegui perceber certo aborrecimento. Seria comigo? A verdade eu duvidava. E também estava certa que todo isso tinha sido causado pela pessoa que estava parada do meu lado, e que não deixava de matar Newton com o olhar.

Eu olhei para ele de canto de olho. Edward perdeu a paciência com as caretas de Mike, levantou sua mão com determinação e raiva, e mostrou para Mike o seu pálido dedo médio, e sussurrou alguma coisa que eu não consegui ouvir, e aparentemente também fez uma careta, mais da posição que eu estava só consegui ver a mão. Depois escutei risadas de garotos, entre elas as risadas de Jasper.

Eu sorri levemente, pensando em caretas graciosas para o rosto de Edward, me esquecendo completamente de que Alice havia me chamado.

Mas um sutil golpe me trouxe de volta a minha indiscutível seriedade. Masen passou do meu lado, e, como se o enorme espaço não fosse suficiente, ele me esbarrou e quase que levou o meu braço junto. Sua mão roçou com a minha pele exposta, e senti um formigamento se espalhar pelo meu cotovelo. Era tão incomodo.

Eu teria que ter alguma coisa inteligente pra dizer para ele, eu tinha que gritar alguma coisa para ele! Alguma coisa para chatear ele. Mas não me vinha nada ma cabeça. Então eu me virei e...

....Edward me olhava, enquanto subia as arquibancadas para sentar com Bem e os outros; e por um momento, um pequeno momento, eu não sei se eu imaginei, mas ele piscou para mim e enfeitou seus lábios com um sorriso torto que eu começava a gostar. As mariposas começaram a voar dentro de mim. Mas deixa vai, ele piscou para mim! Edward piscou para mim! Ew. Ah, por Deus, o que é que estava acontecendo com esse homem? Mas esse sorriso....esse cara, definitivamente, não era nada normal.

Baixei o olhar, e fiquei ali por um tempo que eu não saberia dizer quanto.

A voz de Alice chegou até mim outra vez.

- Bella, traz o seu traseiro até aqui agora! – ela gritou.

Eu me virei para ver-la, seu escasso metro e cinquenta não era muito visível no mar de cabeças que se expandia nas arquibancadas do ginásio, mas ainda assim eu consegui encontrar ela. Seus cabelos alvoroçados brilharam quando, de repente, alguns refletores de luz iluminaram o lugar em que os alunos estavam.

Cobri meu rosto com meu braço, para fazer sombra. E, lentamente, eu caminhei até onde Alice estava. Alguns "com licença" e pequenas cotoveladas e depois, eu estava ao lado de Alice. Eu perguntei por Rosalie, Alice me disse que ela estava com suas amigas do ultimo ano.

A luz ainda não tinha sido apagada.

- Meus olhos estão ardendo! – escutei alguém gritar, alguns alunos riram pela voz mal dramatizada, e eu suspirei. Os garotos dessa idade eram _tão_ imaturos.

Uma voz pigarreou, todos podemos ouvir-la. A maioria dos alunos se virou, e demos de cara com o corpo do diretor abaixo de outra luz, e em frente a um microfone alto. Eu não sabia para que eram os refletores, ainda era de dia e estava entrando luz natural suficiente.

Rolei os olhos.

Alice chiou, ela parecia emocionada pelo que quer que seja que o diretor iria falar. Talvez, dentro da sua pequena e imaginativa mente de fadinha maléfica e viciada em compras, esperava um desfile de moda ou alguma estupidez como essa. Somente Alice, Rosalie e as outras garotas do colégio se entusiasmariam com alguma coisa como um desfile.

- Alunos – chamou a voz do diretor, ainda assim alguns murmúrios de grupinhos não se calaram, era sempre a mesma coisa – Alunos, fiquem quietos! – sim, era sempre a mesma coisa.

Todo mundo, ao ver a raiva que o diretor tinha em seu rosto, abaixaram o volume, porque ficarem quietos? Nem nos melhores sonhos de um bom professor uma multidão de alunos da escola fica quieto antes de algum suposto anuncio importante. Assim eu aprendi a ver minha escola.

Em fim.

Me dediquei a olhar para o diretor, com a boca fechada. Eu podia ouvir como Alice falava com Angela – sentada em uma arquibancada acima da nossa -, eu não me virei para ver, não queria me meter em problemas.

A voz do diretor foi ouvida mais uma vez:

- Este ano – ele disse, pigarreando para fazer com que os cochichos se acabassem de uma vez por todas -. Este ano – ele repetiu, elevando a voz, e suas sobrancelhas se juntaram, era divertido ver o pobre Sr. Greene se enfrentar sozinho com trezentos e cinquenta alunos -. Este ano será realizado um Festival de Talentos. – ele quase gritou.

Acho que isso foi o toque final para fazer com que _todos_ ficassem quietos. Inclusive Jessica e Lauren ficaram em silencio! E acho que alguém lá em cima tossiu discretamente.

- E o ganhador – suspirou o Sr. Greene, aparentemente aliviado pelo silêncio – ganhará em bom dinheiro, e a possibilidade de ir ao _Ellen's Show_ e fazer uma pequena apresentação, _na televisão._

Outra tosse. A calmaria antes da tempestade.

Por um segundo pude me ver em um cenário, sendo iluminada pelos refletores e em frente a um microfone de pé alto, vestida com uma roupa bem chamativa e uma guitarra no meu colo, pronta para tocar o primeiro acorde.

Não, não, não. Simplesmente irreal.

Dois segundos depois, mais sussurros, gritos, risadas. Deus, um mar de sons.

- Bella, Bella! – Alice me gritou, batendo levemente no meu ombro com a sua mão – Você tem que participar, você tem que participar!

- Ficou maluca? – exclamei – Eu me recuso a fazer esse papel ridículo na frente de trezentos e cinquenta alunos! E fim de papo.

- Mas Bella... – Alice se queixou, fazendo drama.

- Não, e ponto final.

Eu neguei sem dar possibilidade para que ela insistisse mais, mas eu já sabia como ela era. Insistiria até que eu dissesse que sim, depois eu passaria por ridícula e ficaria marcada para o resto da minha vida. Vai nessa...

Minha mente não tinha idéia de porque justo esse ano o diretor havia tido essa ideia tão descabida como um Festival de Talentos. Achava que essas coisas só aconteciam nas series da televisão ou em livros, ou coisas do tipo, nada perto da realidade.

Porque, na verdade, imaginar a mim mesma em frente a uma grande quantidade de pessoas não me parecia nada bom. Estou certa, e disposta a apostar – de novo -, que eu teria um ataque cardíaco e morreria, no cenário antes de mostrar meu "talento", se é que eu tinha algum talento que uma garota bobona poderia ter.

Em fim, eu decidi ignorar o que mais o diretor tinha para dizer e me dispus a fazer qualquer outra coisa. Peguei meu mp3 e me infiltrei em meu mundo até que senti aplausos e vi todos se levantando, querendo sair do pequeno ginásio da escola. Todos estavam abalados. Mais de uma pessoa poderia cumprir o sonha de aparecer na televisão, e além do mais no _Ellen's Show_, mas pobre a que fosse; essa mulher loira, Ellen, era malvada quando queria ser. Me lembro de algumas vezes que eu via o programa com a minha mãe. "Essa mulher me faz rir tanto.", dizia Renée, "Ela é lésbica e tudo, mas eu acho ela legal", e ria mais.

Não, definitivamente não. Ellen não tinha ficado famosa por seus lindos olhos azuis, e sim por agarrar os pobres famosos em uma sessão de "humilhação insana". De qualquer forma, às vezes é engraçado, quando você não é o mesmo que está no sofá com a anfitriã de _Elle's Show._

Eu segui Alice em silêncio, para nos dirigirmos ao que fosse que nós íamos ter que fazer agora, um sorriso perturbador e cúmplice se estendia pelo seu pálido rosto de fadinha. Desejei ignorar ele, eu supus que ela teria planos para hoje à noite.

Uma musica que eu gostava muito tocava no meu mp3, enquanto estávamos quase chegando ao estacionamento. Não me lembrava como se chamava, mas eu sabia ela quase toda de cabeça.

- _And I don't want the worldo to see me, 'cause I don't think that they understand_ – tá vai, eu sabia pelo menos o refrão —_…when everything's made to me broken _– cantei no momento em que abria a porta do meu armário, eu tinha perdido Alice de vista -,_ I just want to you know who I am._**(1)**

Quando abria a porta toda senti olhares em minhas costas. Não me surpreendi muito ao encontrar com Alice, acompanhada de Jasper e Rosalie. Todos tinham os rostos indecifráveis, mesmo que transpiravam certa travessura.

Eu já me perguntava por que Alice andava tão calada da volta do ginásio.

- Por que você não vê, Bella? – disse a moreninha de olhos azuis ( como eu invejava os olhos de Alice) -. Você tem uma voz linda!

Eu fiquei corada só de compreender o que ela dizia, eles tinham me ouvido?

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha, Bells – Rosalie adicionou rapidamente -. O que Alice disse é verdade.

- Então relaxa vai – concluiu Jasper, e, estranhamente, assim eu fiz.

Suspirei pesadamente, abaixando os ombros ao exalar o ar. Coloquei uma mão sobre o peito. Se eu não conseguia na frente de três pessoas – que eu conhecia -, como eu faria na frente de dezenas de desconhecidos? _Se _é que eu faria.

Definitivamente o Festival de Talentos estava fora das mãos de Isabella Swan.

- Mas em fim – sussurrei -. O que você quer Alice?

Juro por Deus que tentei usar um tom mais amável possível, mas depois de ver esse sorriso cúmplice, e agora com esse olhar furtivo já não tinha mais duvida: eu teria que ver o que Alice planejava esta noite.

E pedi a Deus. _Compras não, por favor, por favor!_

- Oh, Bella, só....hum – ela levou um dedo a boca, tentando parecer inocente e um pouco pensativa, mas na verdade ela se saiu muito bem -. Bom – suspirou, e o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto -, só queria saber se você podia me acompanhar em casa rapidinho, é que Esme quer ver você.

Eu pisquei algumas vezes.

Para isso havia duas opções: sim e não.

Sim, porque Esme era uma das pessoas mais carinhosas que eu já havia conhecido. Ao estar com ela, eu quase podia sentir Renée, minha verdadeira mãe, por perto. Com a única e sutil diferença que Esme era muito mais madura que a minha mãe. E também, mais bonita, claro. Outra razão para o sim, é porque fazia um tempo que eu não via Esme. Uma semana, mais ou menos.

E não, porque...

- Alice, já acabou? Vamos logo! – falou uma voz atropelada, e de longe.

Era Edward, é claro. Eu não sabia da situação atual que nós nos encontrávamos. Com raiva? Com calma? No fundo eu havia decidido ignorar ele. Prestar atenção nele quando fosse necessário, responder com monossílabos, ou assentir ou negar com a cabeça.

Mesmo que depois da sua piscada eu fiquei desconcertada.

- Eu já estou indo, Edward! – Alice gritou para ele -. Então, Bella, você vem?

Eu vi, por cima do ombro de Alice, a figura de Edward, apoiada sobre o capô de seu Volvo prateado, esperando seus irmãos. Seu rosto ainda teria uma mancha na bochecha. Também observei de longe como Emmet chegava a passos rápidos ao lado de seu meio-irmão.

Franzi a testa. _Ele_ não deveria ser um impedimento para mim.

- Naturalmente – eu sorri para Alice, e meu olhar se deslocou para um par de olhos esmeralda que acabavam de se fixar em mim – Eu te sigo.

Alice deu alguns pulinhos de felicidade, e até me contagiou um pouco com a sua alegria.

Depois de um _nos vemos em casa,_Rosalie, Jasper e Alice se foram em seus respectivos carros. Alguma coisa me desorientou um pouco, Jasper e Rosalie também iriam? Logo eu encolhi os ombros. Rosalie talvez quisesse passar um tempo com Emmet. E para que fala de Jasper! Se o amor que ele sentia por Alice era emanado m cada poro de seu belo, jovem e maduro rosto.

Já dentro do carro pensei no que eles tinham me falado. Será que era verdade sobre a minha voz? Neste caso, eu teria coragem de me apresentar no Festival de Talentos? E de cantar?

" _I Just want to you know Who I am"_**(2)**_._ Meu mp3 respondeu por mim. Eu me lembraria, ao chegar em casa, procurar a letra inteira da música. Observei a telinha do IPod. _"Iris, de Goo Goo Dolls"_**(3)**_._

Com o nome da música em minha mente subi no carro disposta a seguir o Volvo.

Alguns minutos depois eu estava na frente da grande mansão dos Cullen. Uma bonita casa, moderna e antiga ao mesmo tempo. E, a propósito, tudo isso era obra de Esme. Acho que uma vez Alice mencionou que Esme estudou decoração de interiores, e, a verdade era que, eu não me surpreendia totalmente.

Abri a porta do carro. Dois segundos depois, Alice estava me tirando a puxadas do banco.

- Por que a pressa? – eu perguntei.

- Esme está ansiosa – ela disse, e logo sussurrou alguma coisa, que me pareceu com _"E eu também"._

Franzi a testa.

- Você não ta me escondendo nada, não é Alice?

Ela pareceu totalmente ofendida. Alice Cullen era uma grande atriz.

- Eu? Como eu poderia! Vamos, Bella.

Me puxou pelo pulso, e me guiou para a casa.

Quando passei em frente ao Volvo de Edward eu pude ver ele. Ele tinha acabado de sair do carro, e tinha a expressão chateada, ao que parece, pela atitude de Alice. Caminhou rapidamente em nossa direção. Em menos de cinco minutos estava ao meu lado.

Ele se inclinou levemente, e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Eu simpatizo com você, na verdade.

Eu não entendia o porque de suas palavras.

Mas tudo mudou quando Alice abriu a porta da sua casa.

- Oh, meu Deus! – falei.

Ali, dentro da casa dos Cullen, tinha uma verdadeira festa.

A sala estava enfeitada com cores pastéis que ressaltavam as pálidas paredes da casa. Havia balões, guloseimas, bebidas, música, luzes de cores e até uma pista de dança! Entre as decorações suaves das paredes eu pude reconhecer flores entre os balões. E pequenas persianas de papel coloridas juntas as paredes da sala de estar. Havia um enorme bolo sobre um lindíssimo piano.

Os suaves tons que as decorações ficavam brilhantes quando as luzes florescentes as acariciavam. A música era estridente, mas contagiante; do tipo de música que _eu_ estaria disposta a dançar.

Mas isso, a arrumação do lugar, não foi o que mais me surpreendeu. E sim que estavam todos os meus amigos juntos ali reunidos. Juntos, em uma grande pequena multidão, todos os rostos sorridentes – muito parecidos com o que Alice tinha na sai do colégio. E ao me ver entrar, todos juntos gritaram:

- Feliz aniversário, Bella!

Meu....aniversário?

Então....a festa era _para mim?_

Alice começou a me empurrar para dentro da sala.

- Mas...Alice, o que é isso? – eu perguntei.

- Surpresa? – ela parecia muito orgulhosa de si mesma -. Mesmo que eu sei, eu sei, seu aniversário foi ontem, mas queria te fazer parecer que eu tinha me esquecido para te dar essa pequena surpresinha.

Ontem? Não posso acreditar! Que ser no mundo se esquece do próprio aniversário? Somente eu. E por que Charlie não me disse nada? E Renée? Ela nunca....

- Bella! – gritou a voz da minha mãe.

Virei o rosto, e presenciei como o corpo de Renée se aproximava do meu, com os braços abertos. E, depois, como me apertava em seu abraço.

Renée também tinha vindo aqui?

- Mamãe? – perguntei, atônica.

Ela assentiu, feliz e muito satisfeita de si mesma. Ela colocou uma mão em meu ombro, como se me visse pela primeira vez. Seus olhos estavam cristalinos.

- Ai, Bella, dezessete anos! Pare de crescer já!

Cumprimentei muitas pessoas, talvez até demais. Quase todos estavam ali. Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Angela, Bem, Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Tyler, Eric; Jacob, Seth e os outros garotos de La Push! Foi quase impossível me conter de ir cumprimentar meu melhor amigo e os outros quileutes. Renée me disse que Charlie chegaria logo, junto com Carlisle.

Alice incendiou a festa oficialmente quando a musica se fez mais forte, e a maioria das pessoas correu para a pista de dança e mexer o corpo rapidamente. Eu ainda estava um pouco ocupada agradecendo as pessoas, e dando e recebendo abraços. Dava a mão, recebia um beijo na bochecha, um _"feliz aniversário"_. Rosalie me mostrou a pilha de presentes que eu havia ganhado, e eu fiquei com a boca aberta. Eram muitos! De qualquer forma não poderia abrir-los nesse momento, havia gente que eu ainda não havia cumprimentado. Mas entre muitos cumprimentos, foi um o que eu menos esperei.

Uma mão inconfundível, tão suave como seda, enviou mil descargas elétricas pelo meu corpo, quando pegou na minha. Subi os olhos, para me encontrar com uns olhos de esmeralda, que me olhavam com profundidade.

Meu coração se acelerou.

- Feliz aniversário, Isabella... – ele disse, meu nome soou tão delicado em seus lábios que eu temi que se destacasse entre a música, que estava começando a abaixar o volume. Mas não podia prestar atenção nisso agora -. Bella – se auto-corrigiu com um sorriso torto, esse sorriso que eu já começava a gostar. Mesmo com um curativo no rosto, ele estava _tão _bonito.

Se aproximou do meu rosto, e beijou minha bochecha; eu pude sentir a suavidade da parte que encostou em mim. Eu fiquei em choque total no momento que seus lábios cálido roçaram em minha pele. As mariposas do meu estomago se reviraram inquietas, como se não houvesse muito espaço dentro de mim. Minhas bochechas se esquentaram em seguida, muito semelhante a uma cafeteira.

Edward havia me deslumbrado.

- Aproveite a festa – ele disse, sem soltar a minha mão, mas isso não importava -. Isso é uma _ordem_.

Ele riu suavemente antes de depositar um beijo na minha mão. E eu fiquei em estado de choque enquanto ele ia embora. A ausência de sua pele sobre a minha criou um estranho e incomodo comichão. Droga! Não podia deixar de olhar para ele enquanto ele sumia entre as pessoas.

- Sim....mestre – sussurrei, quase sem voz.

Eu não estava nem um pouco melhor quando apareceram Angela e Bem. Eu voltei a mim quando senti a mão de Angela no meu ombro direito. Ela tinha um sorriso divertido em seu rosto.

Era por minha causa?

- Eh, Bella. Você e Edward, ah? – Ben riu, o tom cômico de sua voz deu certo humor ao que ela dizia.

Eu fiquei desconcertada com suas palavras, e voltei a Terra quase que de imediato porque Bem me piscava um olho? Edward Masen e eu? Edward Masen e Isabella Swan?_(Isso nem soava bem, não é?)_ Mas o que diabos havia passado pela cabeça de Bem? Pelo amor de Deus!

Pior, o que tinha passado pela minha cabeça pensando em ficar olhando para Edward como uma tonta? Por que havia deixado ele me beijar ma bochecha? Por que eu tinha ficado vermelha?

Não, não, não!

O menor indício de insinuação entre mim e com o idiota que devo chamar de meu mestre é _asqueroso._ Sim. Eu fechei meus punhos em um ato reflexo, mas me contive. Eu não queria socar o Ben.

Mas, bom, eu estava brava _comigo_ mesma.

Ele riu. Eu tinha que assumir que ele riu do meu rosto corado de vergonha, não era de raiva, porque era de _raiva._ Aha.

- Então era verdade o que Mike estava dizendo... – disse Bem em um encolhimento de ombros, eu demorei um pouco para escutar o que ele havia dito por causa da música que Alice quis colocar.

- Escuta Bem, de onde você tirou isso que Edward e eu...? – eu me detive ao perceber um detalhe – Ao que você quis dizer com _"o que Mike estava dizendo"_?

Bem piscou algumas vezes, parecendo, surpreso.

- Você não está sabendo? – perguntou.

- Sabendo, de que?

- Eu sabia que isso não era certo – disse Angela, dando um gentil cotovelada em Ben.

Eu não estava entendendo nada do que eles estavam dizendo.

Angela olhou para Ben. E eu pude entender perfeitamente que Angela queria que eu soubesse o que tinha acontecido com Mike. Bem parecia inseguro de me contar.

- Ben... – eu suspirei, ameaçadoramente.

- Está bem – ele disse -. Mike anda gritando para a escola toda que você é a nova "candidata" de Edward. Também que está disposto a apostar o arejamento daquela aposta que tinham Edward e você. Hoje de manhã Mike começou a falar muito mal de você, te insultando pelas suas costas, mas era só para chatear Edward. Ele te defendeu, e por isso ele começaram a brigar.

Eu não podia acreditar em nada do que ele estava me dizendo. Para abrir minha mente, Angela acrescentou:

- Mike disse para Edward que você era a nova "amiguinha de serviços especiais" dele, se é que você me entende. E sei, pelo que Ben já me contou e pelo que eu conheço de Edward, que ele não aceita que insultem uma mulher assim.

- Então ele...- eu tentei dizer, mas as palavras não saíram da minha boca -. Edward...

Eu procurei por ele com o olhar. Eu não conseguia entender a onda de emoções que estava batendo contra mim. Quando eu achei ele, sentado em um sofá conversando com Jasper, meu coração outra vez começou a bater incessantemente.

- Sim – Ben disse -, Edward estava brigando com Mike por você.

.

* * *

.

***Agridoce:** uma coisa que é amarga e doce ao mesmo tempo.

.

**(1):**_E eu não quero que o mundo me veja, porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam. Quando tudo é feito para ser destruído...eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou._

_._

**(2):** Eu s_ó quero que você saiba quem eu sou._

_._

**(3): **Iris, do Goo Goo Dolls, este é o _soundtrak_ do maravilhoso filme _Cidade dos Anjos (City of Angels)_, em que ele conta a historia de um anjo, Seth, que se apaixona por uma humana, Maggie, e que, depois, se transforma em humano por ela. É uma das minhas musicas preferidas, e, na verdade, a sua letra diz muitas coisas. Por isso eu decidi colocar-la nessa fanfic.

.

* * *

.

**N/A (autora original):** **eu acho** que, só me resta perguntar se vocês querem o próximo capítulo. xD

Em fim, muito obrigada por todas as reviews!

Mil obrigadas a minhas leitoras! Este capítulo é para vocês!

**+ Janelle M.**

**.**

**N/T (minha):**então meus amouures mais uma vez me desculpem pela demora.... juro q não foi d maldade ou pra deixar vocês curiosas e por favor não tenham um troço ou qualquer outra coisa ok!? ;p

Bom queria agradecer muito pelas reviews q vocês mandaram, eu amei muito todas, de verdade!!! *.*

Aahh e queria agradecer tbm ao pessoal q marcou a fic como favorita e etc... obrigada a vcs tbm amouures!!!

Estou muito feliz que vocês estejam gostando da fic e da minha tradução também é claro!!! Muito obrigada amouures!!! ^.^

Acho q esse capítulo matou a curiosidade d vocês right? ;p

Acho q vocês todas estavam muito curiosas sobre o motivo da briga... ;p aaah e todo mundo achou q ele ia beijar ela né!? Tenho q admitir quando eu li pela primeira vez eu também achei...hehehehehhehehehehe.... ;p

Aaah e sorry não responder uma por uma é q to meio sem tempo hoje... :/

E também vi q vocês tem muitas perguntas mas, isso faz parte right!? ;p

Prometo vir postar mais rápido o próximo capítulo ok!?

E quero que vocês me prometam q vão mandar muitas reviews right!?

Sim eu quero q me mandem revews para eu saber. o que vocês tão achando da fic? O que acharam do capítulo? Mandem suas opiniões ok?!

Bjinhos.

**Kris Minnie.**


	6. Agridoce II

**Disclaimer:** esta fanfiction é uma tradução de "Sí,amo" então nada aqui me pertence, os personagens pertencem a **Stephenie Meyer** e a história pertence a **Janelle Mindfreak**.

.

**Disclaimer:**este fanfiction es una traducción de "Sí,amo" entonces nada aquí pertenece a mí, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama pertenece a **Janelle Mindfreak**.

.

* * *

.

**N/A(autora original): **a música que vai aparecer em algum momento é **Time Forgets** de **Yiruma, **mesmo que...dentro da fic, ela não será de Yiruma.

.

* * *

**Sim, mestre...**

.

_"Sempre dizem que do falado para o feito, existe um longo caminho"_

.

**6.- Agridoce – Segunda parte.**

.

"_16 de Setembro, 2007._

.

_Querido diário:_

_Fazia muito tempo que eu procurava alguma coisa para rechear suas paginas, porque, a verdade é que, minha vida não é nem um pouco interessante, e eu tinha medo de te chatear com ela. Mas aconteceu uma coisa na sexta-feira, e eu não consigo tirar isso da cabeça. Começando pelo começo, assim é ver se você adivinha quem é que esqueceu do próprio aniversário?! Sim, eu mesma. Mas pelo menos Alice pode me lembrar e foi da melhor maneira possível. Ela preparou uma festa surpresa para mim! E foi tudo tão, mais tão maravilhoso que até dançar com o Emmet eu dancei, o irmão mais velho de Alice. E sim, ele pode me fazer rir, meu Deus, como ele pode! E eu normalmente não sou um bom par para se dançar, mas eu me esqueci completamente disso na minha festa. Eu me diverti muito, apesar de estar com a cabeça em outro lugar..._

_No começo da festa eu comecei a cumprimentar o pessoal que a Alice havia convidado – eu conhecia quase todos -, e ele também apareceu. Droga, eu não consigo tirar ele da minha cabeça! Por quê? Edward Masen me deu um beijo na bochecha, e outro na mão, e me desejou um feliz aniversário! E nada mais que isso! Muitos garotos fizeram isso, mas por que eu só fico pensando nele? Eu me sinto confusa. Ele é tão misterioso e diferente. Tão bipolar comigo._

_Muitas vezes eu me pergunto qual é o verdadeiro Edward, e qual é a mascara...E estou decidida a encontrar a verdade, por mais que isso me custe. Estou cansada de ter que lidar com uma moeda de duas caras._

_O pior de tudo é que eu gosto muito de uma de suas caras: a mais amigável, bondosa, alegre e....linda. Eu soube pela Angela e pelo Ben que a briga entre Edward e Mike foi por minha causa; não sei como me sentir sobre isso. Edward estava me defendendo, porque Mike havia aberto sua enorme boca, pelo menos foi o que Ben disse. As mariposas no meu estomago mal esperaram eu ouvir aquilo, e eu fiquei desconcertada com a onda de emoções que senti quando eu vi ele na festa, conversando tranquilamente com Jasper._

_Tudo é tão estranho.....eu só esperava que eu conseguisse descansar._

_O final de semana para mim passou muito rápido. Eu me dediquei a praticar com a minha voz para a música que eu supostamente queria apresentar. Eu não ia dizer para Alice dos meus planos, porque ela me obrigaria a participar e eu ainda não estava totalmente segura; talvez cânter era meu pequeno passatempo pessoal e solitário. Eu não me importava nem um pouco em aparecer na televisão._

_Mas em fim. _

_Eu espero conseguir falar com Edward amanhã, e agradecer pelo que ele fez._

_Eu sei que isso vai ser difícil. Só espero que ele não me trate mal como ele fez depois da briga...._

_Eu gosto. Sim, Edward Masen me agrada. A verdade, é que eu gostaria que nós pudéssemos ser amigos ou alguma coisa do gênero. E espero que as mariposas do meu estômago concordem comigo."_

_._

* * *

.

Eu reli o que eu havia escrito a alguns momentos atrás.

Eu assenti, o que eu pensava que era verdade,como em uma revista de fofocas. Eu ri bobamente ao reler as ultimas coisas que eu havia escrito; não parecia uma coisa vinda de mim, em nenhum aspecto. Masen e eu, _amigos_? Ele não estaria disposto a isso, ou estaria?

Em fim, já era tarde, e eu estava com sono, apaguei a ultima parte antes que eu começasse a gostar da idéia e fui dormir.

Ninguém poderia saber que eu gostava de Edward Masen, nem mesmo o meu próprio diário.

.

* * *

.

_17 de setembro, 2007._

.

Eu acordei quando ouvi o carro da patrulha de Charlie saindo, e eu supus, que eram seis e meia da manhã.

Tentei colocar na minha cabeça que eu podia dormir mais meia hora, mas meu corpo não queria continuar descansando. No domingo eu havia me deitado bem cedo, depois de procurar guitarras na internet. Eu tinha que conseguir uma para praticar melhor a música; eu já havia pegados os acordes em uma página na internet.

Eu ainda não estava totalmente decidida, mas eu queria aprender a tocar essa música. Eu sussurrei a música _Iris_ enquanto eu me vestia para ir tomar café, depois de ter tomado um banho. Eram sete e quinze, e eu tinha tempo de sobra; fiz tudo calmamente e sem pressa. Eu preparei para o meu café, uns ovos, café com leite e torradas. Até me sentei para ver, por pouco tempo, o noticiário da manhã!

Tinha acabado de dar sete e meia quando eu ouvi meu celular tocando no segundo andar. A suave melodia de uma peça de piano que eu gostava muito tocou me avisando que alguém estava ligando. Deixei os pratos na pia e subi para atender.

Era Alice.

Eu atendi.

- Alô?

- _Alô,_ _Bella_! – Alice disse, do outro lado da linha -. _Tudo bem?_

Eu caminhei até a minha escrivaninha, e comecei a colocar os cadernos dentro da minha mochila; apoiei o celular no meu ombro, já que minhas mãos estavam ocupadas enquanto respondia:

- Eu to bem, e você?

Eu consegui distinguir perfeitamente o ronco do motor do carro dela. Alice já estava indo para a escola, mas tão cedo? Eu quis ver a hora, mas eu não estava com um relógio.

- _Ótima _– ela respondeu, e riu. Pensei que talvez eu estivesse perdendo alguma piada interna -. _Olha Bella, eu vou passar ai para pegar você, para chegarmos juntas na escola; eu queria falar com você a sós. O que você acha?_

Não me vinha nada na cabeça, nenhum assunto que Alice poderia desejar falar _"a sós"_ comigo, mas em fim, eu iria descobrir. Mesmo que com Alice nunca se sabe, e eu tinha medo que fosse alguma coisa da qual eu não quisesse conversar. Mas, bom, eu me arriscaria.

- Claro – eu respondi, colocando o ultimo livro na minha mochila, ela estava muito pesada quando eu carreguei ela no meu ombro desocupado -. Que horas que você chega...?

Uma inconfundível buzina de carro que foi ouvida da rua e respondeu na hora a minha pergunta.

-_ Exatamente agora_ – Alice me respondeu, antes de desligar.

E a buzina tocou outra vez, e eu fui olhar pela janela do meu quarto. Sim, com certeza, ali estava o Porsche amarelo de Alice; um carro tão chamativo como a sua dona. Ela sorria quando me cumprimentou, se agachando levemente para que eu pudesse ver ela através da janela do carona. Eu a cumprimentei também.

Peguei meu caderno pessoal – onde eu guardava, minhas anotações ou coisas não relacionadas com a escola -, ali estava a letra da música. Peguei meu Ipod e saí correndo de casa, depois de estar segura de que tinha trancado direito a porta de entrada.

Alice esperava por mim com a porta do carro aberta. Quando eu entrei, o aquecedor bateu docemente na minha pele fria. Era outro dia nublado em Forks.

A pequena fadinha sorriu para mim antes de ligar o Porsche a uma velocidade razoável, e muito devagar para Alice. Eu pensei que talvez ela quisesse mais tempo para conversar, em casos como esse isso seria muito Alice, sim. Mas entretanto não me vinha nada na cabeça, nenhum assunto que Alice pudesse querer falar comigo. A menos que fosse sobre....

_Ah, não. Por favor, não! Eu fiquei todo o maldito fim de semana pensando nesse idiota e agora, Alice iria querer falar sobre ele? Não! Eu muito menos falei sobre isso. Eu só estive pensando nele, o que é uma coisa muito diferente._

Minha acompanhante não falava nada, mas tinha um sorriso torto em seus pequenos lábios pálidos. Isso não era um bom sinal. Pedi a Deus que ela continuasse assim o caminho todo, se o assunto que eu tinha em mente era aquele que Alice queria falar sobre, eu preferiria costurar a boca e não falar nunca mais. Ou pelo menos poder chegar antes na escola, me despedir e correr.

Mas o destino não gosta de mim, eu já disse isso.

_Droga._

- Então... – ela começou. Eu temi pelo pior – Ben e Angela te contaram na festa, não foi?

Demorei uma flechada para me dar conta ao que ela estava se referindo. E, é claro, tinha a ver com Edward, para variar. Será que a vida estava destinada, durante esses dois meses, para que qualquer pessoa, coisa, planta, alienígena ou o que quer que seja que Deus criou, a fazer com que eu me lembrasse dele?

Eu quis evitá-lo na minha cabeça dessa vez. Me fiz de inocente.

- Do que você está falando? – eu perguntei sem olhar para ela. E de repente, o mundo alienígena de Forks me parecia muito interessante. Tudo era _verde_. As árvores, a grama, as pedras, o musgo...os olhos _dele_. E para o inferno com os malditos olhos de Edward Masen?!

Alice suspirou, frustrada.

- Você sabe que não pode esconder, você é um mentirosa horrível. E eu, que te conheço bem, sei que você sabe a que eu estou me referindo – ela sorriu, com vontade diante da minha cara de espanto -. Agora, o que eu não entendo, é por que você quer evitar o assunto, quero dizer, eu sei que você não gosta muito do meu irmão e...

- Você está errada – eu interrompi ela, querendo mudar de assunto, de novo. Eu estava cansada de ter Masen na minha cabeça. Cansada de minhas mãos terem ficado pinicando depois do contato com os lábios dele na sexta-feira. E cansada de corar toda vez que pensava que ele havia _beijado _na minha bochecha. Eu estava farta! -, Eu gosto muito do Emmet.

O olhar de Alice foi tomado por uma emoção que eu não consegui decifrar. Ele parecia magoado e decepcionado. Alice sabia perfeitamente que eu estava consciente de que ela não estava falando de Emmet.

- O que o Edward tem, Bella? – Alice murmurou, com o olhar nas ruas desertas de Forks -. O que ele tem para você evitar ele desse jeito?

Era obvio que ela havia conversado com Edward depois do suposto desentendimento entre eles no dia em que Alice foi comer na nossa mesa.

- Eu não evito ele – eu sussurrei, como um ato reflexo -. Não sou eu, é ele. Ele é tão...tão estranho comigo. Tem vezes que eu penso que são duas pessoas dentro do mesmo corpo.

E era verdade. Sempre me sentia estranha quando estava junto com ele.

Tinham pequenas lembranças vividas ao meu lado, como quando jantamos juntos na casa dele, ou quando me ajudou com o dever – mesmo assim depois continuou _me mandando_ fazer um monte de coisas. Mas sempre tinha o amargo, que acabava com o bom; eu nunca iria me esquecer seu descaso que ele fez quando eu fui socorrer ele no dia da briga, ou como me tratou antes de entrarmos no ginásio.

O pior é que eu não sabia qual dos dois Edwards havia me tratado assim na sexta-feira. Talvez o mal se disfarçava do bom, ou o bom estava ali. Muito menos teria conhecimento do porque do meu comportamento estranho. As vezes eu não sabia se Edward me intimidava, ou me deixava nervosa por algum motivo aparente.

Eu admitia cegamente que Edward Masen era um garoto muito bonito, mas essa não era a razão para eu me atirar no seu colo. Eu não conhecia ele por dentro, e, sinceramente, eu queria conhecer ele pelo menos um pouco melhor. A curiosidade me mordia por querer saber o que havia por trás da máscara.

Jessica Stanley uma vez havia me confessado que teve uma época que ela tentou cantar Edward, claro, para Jessica era somente o físico que importava; foi uma completa decepção, ele nem deu sinais de estar dando atenção para ela. Jess me disse que supostamente Edward estava interessado em outra garota, nessa época – tinha sido depois do ano novo. E, obviamente, agora não entrava na cabeça a idéia de Edward gostar de alguma garota. Não quero dizer que ele seja gay ou alguma coisa do tipo, mas ele não parece o tipo de garoto que procura namorada dentro da escola, apesar de ter candidatas extremamente superficiais.

- Edward passou por muitas coisas, Bella – Alice disse depois de um pequeno intervalo silencioso -. Sei que não é normal ver alguém tão... – pareia que ela estava procurando a palavra certa – _bipolar_ como o Edward, mas deve ser porque o passado ainda pega ele de guarda baixa. Por favor, não pense mal dele, Edward é um cavalheiro.

Eu não podia negar isso; não depois de saber que ele havia saído no tapa com Mike somente para me defender e fazer com que Mike parasse de me insultar...ele era muito mais que um cavalheiro. Um cavalheiro com uma máscara e sobre o qual eu descobriria tudo que pudesse.

Eu também aproveitaria essa aposta ao máximo.

- Alice – eu chamei, tinha uma coisa que eu queria saber, uma coisa que me corroia de curiosidade -, Edward é adotado, não é?

Quando eu mencionei o nome dele, um pequeno formigamento se estendeu pelo meu estomago.

Alice parecia incomodada com a pergunta que eu fiz.

- Bella... – ela respondeu -, eu não sou a melhor pessoa e nem a mais indicada para te contar sobre isso. Se você quer saber, tem que perguntar para ele.

Já havíamos chegado na escola, e ainda faltavam dez minutos para entrar. Quando Alice estacionou eu continuei quieta, sem nem sequer tirar o cinto de segurança.

Minha cabeça estava abaixada. Por algum motivo desconhecido, eu havia ficado triste.

- Ele não tem confiança em mim, Alice – eu sussurrei, um pouco envergonhada demais para poder dizer o nome dele -. Ele não confia em mim, e eu quero entende-lo melhor. Mas eu não posso fazer isso se não me conta nada.

Eu não sabia de onde é que estava vindo tudo isso. Antes eu estava cansada de escutar o nome de Edward Masen, o capitão da equipe de basquete do colégio de Forks, o favorito da professora Goff e do Sr. Banner, e, para que dizer, o amor secreto de muitas garotas na escola; mas agora estou eu aqui, querendo saber mais sobre ele. Eu não desejava me contentar com o que as máscaras que ele podia me mostrar, eu queria conhecer ele no fundo, de verdade.

_Saber quem é Edward Masen na realidade._

- Então – Alice disse, enquanto abria sua porta do carro – conquiste a confiança dele.

Eu assenti sem olhá-la, era uma coisa muito obvia que eu teria que fazer, e eu iria conseguir.

Eu sorri e tirei o sinto de segurança para poder descer do carro; mas todo o meu animo foi por água a baixo e ficaram somente os sinais de covardia.

O Volvo prateado de Edward entrou no estacionamento, com ele, Emmet Cullen e os irmãos Hale dentro.

Meu coração deu um salto quando seus olhos verde esmeralda passaram pelos meus, seu rosto era sereno e tranquilo, e não se alterou quando me viu. Edward estacionou ao lado do Porsche, do lado em que estava Alice, todos desceram do Volvo, ele desceu por último.

E eu continuei ali, quieta do meu lado do Porsche, enquanto ele descia. Tudo o que nos separavam eram dois carros, apesar de sentir nossos olhares conectados. Me surpreendi quando ele rompeu nosso contato, e sorriu para si mesmo, talvez se lembrando de alguma piada interna. Ele deu a volta e começou a andar para a entrada principal.

Eu não havia percebido que Alice já estava do meu lado.

- Você poderia começar a ganhar a confiança dele _agora_ – ela disse com sua voz de soprano, depois foi dançando e andando ao mesmo tempo até chegar ao lado de Jasper, quem me cumprimentou amenamente com um sorriso, e eu devolvi um sorriso meio forçado -. Edward! – Alice chamou.

Alice tinha ficado maluca. Por que eu havia dito que estava interessada em saber mais sobre seu irmão? Eu havia criado uma criatura maligna, chamada Alice Cullen! Eu sabia que Alice meteria suas mãozinhas no assunto, apesar de eu ter pedido para ela não fazer isso. Droga, eu odiava minha criação; agora eu sabia como Deus se sentia.

Edward se virou antes de entrar no colégio, Alice o chamou com o dedo indicador, e eu só o que pude fazer era ficar quieta como uma estátua. Escutei a risada da fadinha antes de encontrá-la. Baixei o olhar quando ouvi as pedras se movendo, alguém caminhava na minha direção, e eu sabia perfeitamente quem era esse alguém.

Seu perfume me golpeou, tão doce e masculina, melhor que qualquer outro perfume. Eu escutava sua respiração, suave e tranquila, e o cheiro do seu hálito desordenou todos os meus pensamentos.

Eu podia sentir o calor de minhas bochechas quando decidi levantar o olhar. Os olhos de Edward Masen me observavam com curiosidade.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Bella? – sua voz causou mariposas no meu estomago.

Eu abri a boca para dizer alguma coisa, não saiu nada. Isso era tão estúpido! Inspirei um par de vezes para logo depois soltar o ar. Eu não tinha motivos para ficar daquela maneira por causa dele. Era só _um garoto a mais._ Somente isso, um estudante qualquer.

Quando eu voltei a olhá-lo, o calor das minhas bochechas havia diminuído, esperava que a cor também.

- Nada – eu disse com a voz mais casual que eu pude -, Alice só quer...te encher. Vamos indo já, entendeu?

Passei pelo lado dele. O pequeno espaço entre o Porsche e o Nissan que estava ao lado foi o que permitiu o roce entre ele e eu; nossas mãos de tocaram. Sua pele estava fria e suave, gélida do seu jeito especial. Coloquei minha mão no meu peito, e me dei conta do quão rápido que parecia bater meu coração, estava descontrolado. Por aquele simples toque?

Veio na minha mente a festa de sexta-feira, quando ele beijou a minha mão e a minha bochecha. Eu não conseguia tirar ele da minha cabeça!

- Droga – sussurrei, e sai correndo daquele lugar.

Antes de entrar, eu podia sentir o insistente olhar de Edward no meu corpo, enquanto eu me afastava dele.

.

* * *

.

A porta se fechou nas minhas costas, e eu me apoiei nela, mas é claro não é, se não o fizesse eu simplesmente, cairia.

Vi a montanha de roupa que eu teria que dobrar e guardar, e me alegrei um pouco em saber que eram muitas, eu precisava ocupar minha cabeça com outra coisa. Foi nesse pequeno momento que eu não fiquei incomodada pela ordem de Edward, de guardar sua roupa e arrumar o seu quarto. Eu _queria_ me distrair com alguma coisa.

O dia na escola foi normal. Talvez meu corpo estivesse em cada uma das aulas, mas não a minha mente. Ela estava perdida em algum lugar bem longe.

Na hora do almoço eu me sentei do meu lugar de sempre, com o pessoal de sempre. A maioria estava falando da festa de sexta-feira, estavam felizes e disseram que haviam se divertido. Me mandaram agradecer a Alice pelo convite. Eu iria agradecer – disse que faria assim que saíssemos da escola. Mas quando eu ia começar a comer, não consegui evitar de me sentir observada, e sempre que eu procurava, encontrava um par de olhos esmeralda que desapareciam na mesma hora. Edward parava de me olhar toda vez que eu pegava ele me olhando, e vice-versa , quando ele me pegava olhando para ele.

Eu não vi mais ele pelo resto do dia.

Depois das aulas nos dirigimos para o estacionamento, e eu fui com Alice e Jasper no Porsche, eu não perguntei a Edward se ele queria que eu fosse para sua casa, Alice me obrigou a ir de qualquer forma. Depois que deixamos Jasper , chegamos a casa dos Cullen em poucos segundos.

Alice havia saído uns minutos depois que nós chegamos. Esme e Carlisle não estavam em casa. Emmet estava estudando na casa da Rosalie. Assim que, de novo, eu havia ficado sozinha com Edward, quem me mandou limpar seu quarto. Eu concordei sem hesitar.

Em fim, a tarefa não havia me custado muito, e eu não me distraí como eu gostaria, eu só tinha as mãos ocupadas. Foi quando eu coloquei a ultima camisa, que eu ouvi a música.

Alguém estava tocando o piano.

Fechei a porta do closet e desci para ver quem poderia ser, por mais obvio que isso era para mim. Quando cheguei ao primeiro andar, a música havia se tornado em uma mais melancólica que chegava ao ambiente, e, por conseqüência, até mim também.

E, como eu havia imaginado, era ele.

Eu decidi ficar ali, olhando para ele abobada, apoiada no arco de entrada da sala. Eu olhava como suas mãos acariciavam as teclas do belo piano, tocando a música. Eu podia ver suas costas, levemente curvada, e seu rosto estava sereno e lindo, como sempre. Eu corei diante ao primeiro adjetivo que eu dei ao rosto de Edward, as mariposas voltaram....

....e foram embora tão rápido quanto chegaram, ao olhar melhor para rosto dele. Seus olhos estavam apagados, ele estava se lembrando de alguma coisa, parecia um pouco melancólico, apesar de que em alguns momentos ele esboçava pequenos sorrisos. Foi como se a dor muda dele passasse por mim.

E, apesar de não saber nada sobre ele, eu fiquei com uma repentina vontade de chorar.

A música parou de repente, e eu fiquei estática no meu lugar quando Edward virou para me olhar. Ele parecia surpreendido por algum motivo aparente. Eu sustentei o olhar dele, me fazendo de corajosa, escondendo as lágrimas delatoras. Meu coração se acelerava aos poucos, mais tentei me manter calma.

E isso logo o gerou certo desconforto.

- Então... – eu tentei dizer, por mais corajosa que eu fosse sempre me sentia pequena, indefesa diante seu olhar -, é...uma música linda.

Minha voz não saiu totalmente quebrada, como eu esperava.

- Obrigada – ele sussurrou.

- Vo-Você... – olhei para o chão, para me sentir mais confortável -. Você quem escreveu?

- S-Sim – ele murmurou.

Me bateu uma onda de emoções quando eu o ouvi balbuciar. Meu Deus, soava tão doce!

- É....linda. Ela tem um n-nome? – minha voz não parecia soar nada doce ao tropeçar nas palavras.

Ele assentiu.

-_Time...Forgets _**(1)**_ –_ ele murmurou, tão baixinho que eu não tinha certeza se havia ouvido direito. Ele, de repente, ficou cabisbaixo.

Seu rosto se contraiu em uma expressão vazia, agonizante. Eu tinha uma vontade enorme de perguntar para ele o que ele estava pensando. Mas me contive, eu queria ganhar a confiança, e devia ir aos poucos.

A imagem dele tocando me chegou a mente. Ele parecia tão...tranquilo, tão estranhamente feliz e contente. Tão...._ele_, porque esperava que esse fosse o verdadeiro Edward, o que eu procurava.

Eu sorri sem saber o motivo.

Umas batidas na porta nos avisaram que alguém havia chegado, mas nem ele nem eu nos movemos. Edward levantou os olhos, e sustentou meu olhar com insistência, eu, agora, e eu não desviei a minha.

E apesar das batidas e o barulho fosse como um soco inglês batendo na madeira, nós não nos mexemos. Ele deu um sorriso torto quando percebeu o seu sorriso, meu coração se acelerou levemente, mas eu não consegui acalmar ele novamente. E, apesar de tudo isso...

...eu só esperava que ele voltasse a tocar em mim mais uma vez.

.

* * *

.

**(1): **Traduzido, literalmente, como _"O tempo esquece"._

.

* * *

**M/T (minha): **Respondendo meus amados leitores.... ;p

.

**adRii Marsters****: **hehehheheheheheh...fico feliz que esteja gostando ups!!....amando.... a fic...e tenho q concordar com vc amouur o Edward é uma perdição msm...hehehehehhehe... ;p

pod deixar q eu vou continuar postando sim e adorei vc ter comentado...obrigada d coração.... *.*

bjinhos.

.

**mirian masen****: **q bom q vc gostou do cap amouur... *.*

eu fico feliz...obrigada pela review... ^.^

bjinhos.

.

**angel blue cullen****: **q bom que está gostando amouur!!! ^.^

obrigada pelas review... *.*

bjinhos.

.

**Lady Sanctorum****: **não amouur, eu nem demorei mtok?! ;p

Hehehhehehe...pois é Mike vacilou, mas foi bom pq o Ed apareceu pra defender a bella... *.*

Hehehehhehe...pod deixar q eu passo a ela sim... ^.^

E tomara q vc não tenha tido nd e que ainda esteja viva!!! :o ;p

Bom então obriga pela review...d vdd amouur eu amei... *.*

Bjinhos.

.

**Amaanda Roolim****: **oow, mts perguntas....hehhehehehehe... ;p

Sim sim a bella tem toma uma atitude right?!

Ai pode pedir um sim mas me diz a loja que ela for comprar pra eu pidir um pra mim tbm....mas vou pedir de aniverssario q ta mais perto duq o natal....hehehehehhehehehe.... ;p

Q bom q está gostando da fic amouur!!! *.*

Eu amei d+ a sua review...obrigada por deixa-la.... ^.^

Bjinhos.

.

**Raffa '-'**** : **Aaaah nom morri não amouur... ;p

Sim foi perfeito o motivo da briga... *.*

Hum...vc tocou num posto importante...A conversa deles...hum... :o

Heehehhehehehhehe....

Adorei sua review amouur....mt obrigada por manda-la!!!! ^.^

Bjinhos.

.

**Carol Venancio**** : **Será q ele ta apaixonadinho ou q ele é só um cavalheiro? ;p

Ok parei...hhehehehhe....

Aaah o bj deles vai demorar um pouco ainda amouur... ;p

Obrigada pela review... *.*

Bjinhos.

.

**Mimy Cullen**** : **aaaah to muito feliz que você esteja gostando da fic amouur.... *.*

Sim sim o Edward é mt fofo nessa fic... ^.^

Não demorei mt não viu?!

Obrigada pela review...eu amei... *.*

Bjinhos.

.

**SAMsamCullen**** : **oii amouur.... que bom q vc gostou... *.*

Aaaah como assim?! E tbm quero o edward.... :/ hehehehehhehehhee.... ;p

Sim o Edward a cumprimentando na festa é de matar uma, umas na vdd né!? ;p

Abraçar o computador?! :o hhehehhehehehehhehehe.... eu t abraço amouur... ;p

Sinta-se abraçada right?! ^.^

Amei a review...d vdd...obrigada!!

Bjinhos.

.

**fany2009**** : **q isso amouur eu q agradeço por ler e pela review... ^.^

obrigada vc...

bjinhos.

.

**Lucy Myh**** : **hehehhehehehe... deu calor aí amouur?! ;p

Sim Mike foi falso...mas acho q ele só quis pertubar o Ed msm... :/ enfim ele é um idiota....

Como fica? Vamos ver com o decorrer da fic né amouur!? ;p

Hehehehhehehhe....

Obrigada pela review...

Bjinhos.

.

**Thai Belikov Cullen**** : **q bom q vc está gostando da fic amouur... *.*

Hehehhehehehe...bom eu não demorei tanto...espero q não tenha ficado louca... ;p

Hehehehhehehehe.....To brincando... ;p

Aah mt obrigada pela review... ^.^

Bjinhos.

.

.

**Para todas...**

Mais umas coisinhas só......

Bom não posso esquecer de agradecer tbm ao pessoal q me marcou e q marcou a fic...obrigada a vcs tbm amouures... *.*

E tbm não posso esquecer d pedir q vcs deixem reviews é claro né!? ;p

Eu continuo querendo saber a opinião d vcs...e eu amo ler a reaçao d vcs sobre o capitulo quando vcs mandam reviews...entao continuem mandando ok!? E quanto mais reviews mais feliz eu fico e mais rapid eu posto o prox cap... ;p

Sim um pouquinho d chantagem mais é só um pouquinho...hehehehhehehe... ;p

Amo mt vcs....d vdd... *.*

Aaah quase me esqueci ne capitulo temos uma surpresa aqui a baixo... ;p

...sim um pequeno spoiler do que os espera no prox cap...entao espero q vcs gostem...e a partir de agora alguns caps viram com esse pequeno spoiler...sim não são todos..mas me digam o que acharam disso tbm ok?! ;p

Bom vou indo já falei d+ outra vez… ;p

Bjinhos.

.

* * *

.

**No próximo capítulo:**

**.**

Eu me apoiei delicadamente sobre a porta, queria ter total acesso a conversa que estava acontecendo naquele lugar.

- Eu estou confuso – Edward disse para Jasper, com um estranho tom de pesar -, eu nunca tinha sentido isso antes. É....diferente.

- Nem mesmo com a Angela? – Jazz perguntou para ele.

Meu coração parou quando escutei aquela pergunta. Eu entendi em poucos segundos o que isso significava. Uma parte de mim, se negava a acreditar.

- Nem mesmo com a Angela.

Edward estava apaixonado pela Angela.

.

**--Em breve--**


	7. Amargo

**Disclaimer:** esta fanfiction é uma tradução de "Sí,amo" então nada aqui me pertence, os personagens pertencem a **Stephenie Meyer** e a história pertence a **Janelle Mindfreak**.

.

**Disclaimer:**este fanfiction es una traducción de "Sí,amo" entonces nada aquí pertenece a mí, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama pertenece a **Janelle Mindfreak**.

.

* * *

.

**Sim, mestre**

.

"_Ela via ele por todos os lados, em todos os lugares. Será que o estava imaginando?"_

_._

**7.- Amargo.**

.

18 de setembro, 2007.

.

Eu estava muito concentrada em meus pensamentos para prestar atenção no professor Varner, a quem eu normalmente bajulava nas aulas de trigonometria – uma das matérias que eu mais odeio, eu tenho que admitir. Eu não olhei em nenhum momento para o quadro, ou para as anotações que o Sr. Varner havia escrito nela; e isso era raro para mim. Para ser completamente sincera tinha uma certa música presa na minha cabeça, e os odiados números pareciam ter o efeito que eu desejava: apagar a música, o som do piano, da minha cabeça.

Admito que o professor chamou a minha atenção varias vezes. Jessica Stanley me cutucou com um lápis pelas costas, toda hora que eu me sentia um nada diante as notas do piano em meu subconsciente; ao que parece, minha «adorável» companheira queria saber alguma das fofocas do dia, e eu não tinha nada para dizer a ela.

Quando o sinal tocou, anunciando à hora do almoço, eu fui consciente apenas do som que me perturbou e me acompanhou por mais de quatro anos. Peguei minhas coisas lentamente, com os olhos vazios que, claramente, não viam nada mais do que o que estava na cara. Eu supus que na visão de outra pessoa eu estava como a mais patética imitação de um _zumbi_ que não deveria existir. Mas, sinceramente, isso não me importava.

Depois da tarde de ontem, pouco me importava.

E no momento em que eu menos esperava os olhos de Edward Masen vieram na minha cabeça. Eu podia reviver claramente o pequeno brilho de seus olhos ao fazer contato com os meus. Estava triste, e por um motivo que eu desconhecia, mas que eu desejava saber mais do que tudo. Tinha sido um olhar tão...intimo, que eu quase estremeci somente em me lembrar.

Eu também conseguia me lembrar da cor das minhas bochechas, o batimento rápido e frenético do meu coração, e o incomodo silencio em um quarto onde estavam Edward e eu. E a sua música, tão triste, que havia me tocado por dentro, e eu não conseguia parar de pensar nela.

E a melancolia me atingia em cheio.

_«Time… Forgets»_

_O tempo esquece._

A verdade é que eu não sabia o que demônios eu estava acontecendo comigo, e eu me assustava cada vez mais com a idéia de que eu tinha um sentimento desconhecido dentro de mim. Eu me sentia ansiosa em algumas ocasiões, e meu ultimo pensamento de noite passada haviam sido os abatidos e tristes olhos de Edward Masen na sala do piano.

O resultado foi que a pessoa que estava batendo na porta ontem a tarde era Esme, que tinha acabado de chegar do mercado. Quando eu vi ela atravessar a porta, aproveitei para quebrar o contato visual com Edward; e a verdade é que eu já estava me sentindo muito intimidada por seus penetrantes olhos verdes – que eu gostava cada vez mais. Eu tenho quase certeza de que, quando eu fui embora, vi ele dando um sorriso torto – sim, esse sorriso que eu também gostava, perigosamente, muito -, e meu coração, sem nenhuma razão, começou a disparar, igualmente aos meus pés, indo para ajudar a Esme com as bolsas. Ele, por sua parte, continuou ali, no banquinho do piano, e começou a tocar uma música que eu nunca tinha ouvido. E foram, aproximadamente, os vinte segundos mais melancólicos da minha vida; mas ele ficou ali, no começo, justo quando a melodia já havia se tornado mais esperançosa e doce. Edward se levantou do piano, e subiu as escadas – para o seu quarto, eu deduzi -, sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

Eu sai a tropeções do salão que já estava quase vazio. Abracei meus cadernos contra meu peito, e caminhei olhando somente para o chão, que cada vez me parecia mais e mais interessante. As pequenas pedrinhas coloridas que faziam formas de mosaicos artísticos na parte central da escola; eu olhei para elas admirada, como se fosse a coisa mais bonita que eu já havia visto em toda minha vida. Uma pequena pedra, do tamanho da minha unha, mais ou menos, era da cor verde claro, quase esmeralda; eu não pude evitar de pensar nele. Também tinham algumas alaranjadas, quase bronze. Para que mencionar que o cabelo dele era, mais ou menos, dessa cor?

Definitivamente, o destino estava jogando truques para mim sempre que eu _precisava_ estar calma. Pelo amor de Deus! Será que eu posso passar pelo menos um dia _calmamente_ sem ter Edward Masen na minha cabeça?

Suspirei pesadamente, e no momento em que fechei meus olhos, eu trombei com outra pessoa.

- Me desculpe.

Minha pergunta, feita anteriormente, podia ir para o inferno.

E havia duas coisas nisso, era alguma coisa como «a notícia boa e a ruim».

Começamos pela ruim. Desde ontem a tarde, não sei desde que hora exatamente, mas o sol já havia se posto; desde que Edward Masen havia me deixado em frente a minha casa, havia se despedido e depois ido embora no seu estúpido e brilhante Volvo; desde que eu coloquei o pé dentro de casa, não conseguia tirar ele da minha cabeça. Seus olhos foram a ultima coisa em que eu pensei antes de dormir, e, posso me atrever a dizer que sonhei com ele. A bom não, eu não tenho certeza disso, talvez eu esteja exagerando um pouco. Mas em fim, a questão é que: Eu conseguia ver ele em todos os lugares!

É que justo agora o senhor onipresente também iria aparecer diante de mim? E eu que nem _queria_ ver ele. Hum. Porque sim, eu não_ quero_ ver ele!

- Bella? – estúpida voz aveludada, mas eu não cairei no seu jogo! Não!

E agora sim vamos revelar a «notícia» boa disso tudo...

A boa notícia....!

O bom disso tudo...

.....?

Ai caramba! Será que ninguém vê que não tem nada de bom nisso? _Eu_ quero tirar esse garoto da minha cabeça, e _ele_ aparece assim, silenciosamente, ele estava me torturando e dizendo «Beeeellaa – com um tom de fantasma -, nããão me esqueça, nããão me esqueça». Meu Deus, era ridículo. Estúpido Edward.

- Bella, você está bem? Está com febre? Você está quente.

E foi nesse momento que eu me dei conta de varias coisas. A primeira, era que a sua voz era suave, preocupada, doce, talvez um pouco conciliadora. Não era a voz que eu já estava acostumada, a fria e indiferente, as vezes egocêntrica. Não, esta voz era muito parecida com a que pronunciou meu nome no dia do meu aniversário.

A segunda coisa de que eu me dei conta –e que foi a causa da primeira- era que meu coração havia começado a bater rapidamente, e desde que eu soube que a sua voz era tão suave como veludo, meu pobre músculo havia aumentado seu movimento. Estava difícil para mim respirar normalmente, e eu temia pela minha integridade física e meus pulmões, a eles que, praticamente, não chegava mais oxigênio._ Nada de Nada._

A terceira, é que eu não havia levantado meu olhar do chão. Sim, eu não havia me dignado a olhar para ele desde que escutei a sua voz, desde que me dei conta que era _ele_. E o que acontece é que, droga! Não podia ser qualquer outra pessoa? Dos trezentos e tantos estudantes que estudam aqui no colégio de Forks, eu tinha que trombar _toda hora_ com ele? Será que esse era o meu destino? Eu odeio ele, de verdade.

A quarta -, sim são muitas coisas-, era que o meu rosto queimava, e muito. Não precisava ser um gênio para perceber que eu estava corada, e que, portanto, estava quente. Mas será que alguém _tão_ esperto como Masen poderia confundir isso com uma febre? Sim, sim podia.

A quinta – e ultima, e pior -, era que uma das mãos de Edward estava sobre a minha testa, medindo a minha temperatura, ou pelo menos é o que eu acho. A coisa ruim nisso tudo, era que não me desagradava em nada o fato da sua pele estar tocando a minha; e isso fazia com que a minha mente trabalhasse a mil por hora, para assimilar tudo ao meu redor. Os cinco pontos estavam contra mim, contando com meu coração, que parecia não se cansar da acelerada e solitária corrida.

- Bella, você está queimando! – ele sussurrou, baixinho. Edward podia ser discreto quando queria – ou quando necessitava – , e eu duvidava muito que ele quisesse olhares furtivos em cima de nós. Mas era tarde de mais, porque já havia alguns alunos nos olhando diferente, se é que os cochichos já não haviam começado. Agh! Como eu odeio ser o centro das atenções!

- Idiota – murmurei baixinho, e sei que nem mesmo ele pode me ouvir.

Edward Masen era um idiota! _Tão _idiota! Por culpa dele todo mundo estava nos olhando e sussurravam entre si e muitas coisas feias mais que eu não estava gostando.

Mas, o pior, o pior de tudo, é que ele estava em todos os lugares por onde quer que eu fosse. E isso já começava a me encher. Será que por acaso ele estava me seguindo?

E então, aconteceu uma coisa que eu nunca poderia acreditar que era de verdade: uma das inexplicavelmente frias mãos de Edward segurou meu queixo, e levantou meu rosto para que eu pudesse olhar para ele. Meu Deus, ele dizia que _eu_ estava quente? Mas se só o toque dele me queimava! Isso era uma completa loucura. Os olhos verde esmeralda de Edward se colocaram sobre os meus olhos, me observando detalhadamente, como se buscasse algum pequeno defeito no meu rosto. Sua mão continuava no mesmo lugar.

Nem preciso dizer que meu pobre coração já quase que não agüentava mais. O que é que esse garoto estava fazendo comigo? De uma hora pra outra colocava minha mente e meus pensamentos de lado. E eu...! E eu não ia permitir que o idiota do Masen se divertisse assim comigo!

Hey! O que ele estava achando tão engraçado? Por que ele estava rindo?

Ah, não. É _esse _sorriso. Do tipo idiota, de um sorriso estupidamente bonito. Em qualquer outra pessoa ficaria bem melhor. Como no.... Ah, Yorkie? Ew! Não, Eric não era merecedor desse sorriso tão lindo. Nojento! Por que eu ando comparando outros garotos com esse.... cara? Definitivamente eu preciso de uma lavagem cerebral, e já.

Foi nesse momento que eu percebi que mais de um aluno havia parado para nos olhar, quando eu me dignei a abrir a boca. A distância entre o rosto de Edward e o meu era perigosamente pouca. Muito pouca. Super pouca. E continuava diminuindo?

Não!

- Tira as suas mãos de cim...!

Pergunta, o que é pior? Que todos os alunos da sua escola fiquem te olhando porque seu queixo é acariciado pelo cogitado capitão do time de basquete da escola, que é claro, você deve uma escravidão de dois meses? Ou que na tentativa de tirar essa não do seu queixo ele pegue a _sua_ mão na frente de todos os alunos que estavam ali parados nos olhando, e que vire o jogo e seja ele quem pegue a sua mão?

Não existiam cores expressivas o bastante no meu rosto que chegaram a gritar a vergonha que eu estava sentindo nesse momento.

Malditos murmúrios! Calem-se de uma vez por todas.

Isso era culpa dele. Eu ia bater nele! Ia bater nele, de verdade! Fazer eu pagar esse mico na frente de todo mundo. Edward Masen só queria me humilhar, ou alguma coisa parecida com isso.

Fechei a minha mão livre em um punho, já que a outra estava presa entre a mão dele, e já havia mandado mil descargas elétricas para dentro do meu corpo. Era uma sensação agridoce que eu não conseguia tirar da minha cabeça. Murmurei um perfeito «Idiota» antes de levantar meu braço e me preparar para o som de estalo do golpe da minha mão na sua bochecha.

Que droga que ele era muito mais rápido que eu.

E, caramba, eu já não tinha mais nenhuma mão livre.

Os cochichos aumentaram, e eu tentei com todas as minhas forças não prestar atenção na nossa platéia. Agora, tudo o que meus olhos viam eram os de Edward.

Quem sorriu com muita satisfação por algum motivo o qual eu não percebi. Eu senti que estava perdendo alguma piada interna, mas, por alguma razão, depois de tudo eu nem queria saber do que se tratava.

- Hoje – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido quando imobilizou meus dois braços, e, com isso, meu corpo – você vai almoçar comigo.

E rapidamente ele levantou o rosto, e ficou reto parado na minha frente. Me soltou com a suavidade minhas mãos, foi quando eu me dei conta de que meus dedos médios estavam com cãibra. Eu havia apertado eles com muita força, inconscientemente.

- Mas, é obvio que – ele disse, encolhendo os ombros e como se fazendo isso tivesse tirando a importância do que ele iria dizer –, você vai me servir o almoço; ultimamente tenho me sentido cansado.

Por que ele fazia essas poses aqui tão teatrais e fechava os olhos como se estivesse recitando algum poema? Esse homem me tiraria do sério logo, logo.

- Vamos – ele disse simplesmente, cruzado os braços atrás da nuca e caminhando de forma despreocupada.

Eu continuei parada ali, me perguntando o que demônios estava acontecendo. Eu demorei alguns segundos para processar a informação que meu _mestre_ – ah, como eu odeio essa palavra – havia me dado. A-Almoçar com ele? Somente com ele? Ele e eu! Meu Deus, o que eu fiz para merecer isso?

- Vamos logo! – ele gritou com a sua voz aveludada. Eu fui consciente de que mais de um fofoqueiro ou curioso deu a volta para me olhar, ou melhor, os que já estavam parados observando a cena ficaram mais intrigados do que já estavam. Eu ia matar Edward, eu juro –. Eu estou com fome Swan! Anda logo.

Foi a viagem até o refeitório mais longa de toda a minha vida. Eu caminhei atrás de Edward sem dizer nenhuma palavra, e nem sequer me dignava a olhar para ele. Eu estava com a cara emburrada pela impertinência e pelo egocentrismo dele, e nada me faria mudar de opinião.

Quando chegamos na fila para pedir o almoço, Edward me indicou para que eu passasse na frente dele, para que _eu_ pudesse pegar a comida que ele queria. Isso era a coisa mais humilhante de toda minha vida; mentalmente eu prometi para mim mesma nunca mais fazer uma aposta com algum castigo parecido com esse – talvez se estivesse certo que eu fosse ganhar, então, só assim eu faria outra vez.

Estar na fila do almoço com o capitão Edward Masen ao seu lado era como se eu fosse a mais nova novidade da escola: todos me olhavam. Eu sentia dezenas de olhares cravados em minhas costas, e comecei a tremer um pouco; eu estava muito nervosa sendo o centro de uma atenção não merecida. E pior, ser o centro das fofocas sem piedade e dos sussurros cruéis.

- Bella, quero um pedaço de pizza – Edward disse atrás de mim, se inclinando para falar no meu ouvido. Seu hálito frio fez com que eu estremecesse.

- Então, que pegue – eu disse. Minha paciência já estava indo toda embora.

- Não, não – Edward negou, movimentando seu dedo diante de mim –. Eu te _ordeno_ que você pegue para mim.

Peguei rudemente um prato, e pedi – nem um pouco amável – um pedaço da estúpida pizza que Edward queria. A cozinheira olhou me reprovando diante do confuso mal humor que me dominava. Claro, ela não sabia o que era lidar com um idiota como o que eu estava lindando; porque se soubesse já teria morrido no primeiro dia.

Quando estávamos indo em direção a uma mesa qualquer, eu pedi, que fosse o mais longe possível das outras; olhei de canto de olho para Edward, ele estava com um estúpido sorriso em seu rosto, quase chegava a ser angelical. Mas ficava no quase.

Ele me olhou, e começou a rir baixinho com ele mesmo. Alguma coisa na minha expressão devia ter divertido ele.

- Você é um... – sussurrei, pensando nele, é claro.

- Humm – ele murmurou perto do meu ouvido –, essa não é a forma correta de uma dama falar.

- Mas – eu disse, devolvendo agressivamente – não estou vendo nenhum cavaleiro para eu conversar.

- Assim você me machuca – ele dramatizou.

- Como se eu me importasse – sussurrei o mais baixo possível, revirando os olhos.

Porque eu não me importava. Hum!

.

* * *

.

Eram seis da tarde, e eu estava na casa dos Cullen. Eu estava fazendo o dever de literatura, dessa vez sem a ajuda de ninguém, e é claro, muito concentrada em poder descrever a personalidade de Darcy para um relatório de Edward – no qual eu havia escolhido como personagem o Heathcliff, de Morro dos Ventos Uivantes –, o qual eu estava demorando muito para fazer.

Em um certo momento alguém bateu na porta, e eu estava indo abrir quando Edward apareceu e me disse que ele ia abrir.

Era Jasper.

Eu pensei que ele iria pegar a Alice, mais no final ele tinha ido pra ver Edward por algum motivo que eu desconhecia. Eu decidi deixar isso passar, pensando que deveria ser coisa de garotos. Os dois subiram para o segundo andar, e eu então descartei o pensamento que eles tivessem ido pro quarto de Edward. Logo depois eu escutei um barulho, era uma musica, e supus que eles haviam ligado o som e eu continuei fazendo o meu trabalho.

Dez minutos depois eu havia acabado, e estava indo para deixar o caderno no quarto de Edward quando eu ouvi que eles estavam conversando. E eu escutei também um som. Alguém estava tocando violão, eu deduzi que fosse Jasper, porque se fosse Edward isso me incomodaria. Será que existia alguma coisa que ele não pudesse fazer?

Jasper e Edward falavam baixinho, suas vozes eram murmúrios que eu podia apenas identificar.

Meu lado curioso gritou quando eu achei ter ouvido meu nome.

As solas dos meus sapatos fizeram o menor barulho possível quando eu caminhei na pontinha dos pés até a sala que os garotos estavam. Era uma sala que eu não me lembrava ter entrado antes.

Me apoiei delicadamente sobre a porta, eu queria ter total acesso a conversa que estava acontecendo naquele lugar.

- Eu estou muito confuso – Edward disse para Jasper, com estranho som de pesar –, eu nunca havia sentido isso antes. É...diferente.

- Nem mesmo com a Angela? – Jasper perguntou para ele.

Meu coração parou quando eu ouvi aquela pergunta. Entendi tudo em dois segundos o que isso significava. E uma parte de mim, se negava a acreditar.

- Nem mesmo com a Angela.

Edward estava apaixonado pela Angela.

Eu comecei a negar com a cabeça sem saber o motivo de porque, um lado da minha mente, se deprimia pouco a pouco. Bom, ele amava outra garota, e eu não tinha nada com isso. Edward é livre para fazer o que ele quisesse com a vida dele e eu não pensava em interferir nela de qualquer forma.

Oh droga, por que de repente eu sinto um nó na garganta e é difícil de engolir? Meus olhos estão ardendo! Droga, eu não vou chorar.

Eu fui lentamente me afastando da porta, sem prestar atenção nos murmúrios que vinham de dentro da sala. Subi a passos rápidos até o quarto de Edward e deixei o caderno em cima da sua cama. Logo, sem saber como eu não cai, desci as escadas a passos rápidos, quase correndo.

Peguei minha mochila, que estava junto da de Edward, e coloquei ela no meu ombro e sai correndo da casa dos Cullen. Pouco me importei em não estar de carro para poder ir embora, e pouco me importaria se ele ficasse irritado comigo. De alguma forma, pouco me importavam as coisas nesse momento.

.

* * *

.

"_19 de setembro, 2007._

_Querido diário:_

_São duas horas da manhã e por alguma razão eu não consigo pregar os olhos. Ficam vindo na minha cabeça imagens que eu nunca poderia ter acreditado antes que me preocupariam e me perturbariam, e todas elas se baseavam em Edward e Angela. Isso é ridículo, Angela tem o Ben, e todo mundo sabe disso. Por que Edward está apaixonado por ela? Quer dizer, ela é uma boa garota, é linda – muito mais linda que eu, isso é obvio –, é inteligente, bondosa, alegre..._

_Droga, ela é perfeita!_

_E claro, Edward, incrivelmente bonito, inteligente, esportista, misterioso, decente, etc, etc. Existe alguma coisa que ele não seja? Ugh, ele é um egocêntrico bipolar, apaixonado por uma das minhas amigas!_

_A parte ruim disso tudo, é que eu não sei por que isso me afeta tanto. Pouco deveria me importar, mas aqui estou eu. Tenho que confessar que quase começo a chorar, o que é verdadeiramente humilhante para mim._

_Cheguei em casa correndo, não me detive nos escassos três kilometros que me pareceram três metros. Eu cai umas duas vezes, mas nada grava ou fora do normal. Charlie ainda não havia chegado quando eu cruzei a porta, e isso foi um alivio. E rapidamente eu comecei a preparar o jantar, eu estava com fome. E, quando ele chegou, eu me despedi e subi para o meu quarto._

_Alice havia me ligado, eu a respondi com uma voz quebrada e ela ficou preocupada nesse momento sobre o meu bem estar – emocional ou físico, normalmente seria o físico. Eu disse para ela que não havia acontecido nada, que era para ela não se preocupar, e que estava tudo bem. Porém ela não pareceu convencida quando desligou._

_Nem mesmo a ducha noturna me despertou, eu sentia meus músculos tensos pela corrida e provavelmente eu não iria na escola amanhã. Pelo meu corpo, e porque não teria coragem de olhar para ele se o que eu havia ouvido fosse verdade. Me dava tanta raiva!_

_Não posso dormir, e não quero dormir. Tenho medo de fechar os olhos e ver coisas que eu não quero ver. Eu antes me perguntava o que Edward Masen havia feito, e agora que, talvez, eu tenha descoberto, me dava medo só de pensar._

_E acredito que, por agora, não quero pensar nisso. Nem em nada._

_Seria de mais para mim."_

_._

* * *

**N/A(autora verdadeira):** Para dizer a verdade me custou um pouco para escrever esse capítulo, não sei o por que. Acho que foi porque é bem difícil explicar como se sente um coração partido. Vocês já sabem, essa coisa de ser orgulhoso e não dizer o que se sente. Mas não se preocupem, porque Edward e Bella brevemente caíram nas redes do amor(?).

Não ,e canso de agradecer por todas as suas magníficas reviews, eu fico realmente feliz que vocês gostem tanto da história. Muitíssimo obrigada!

Nos vemos no próximo capítulo: **Fogo que não queima.**

**Janelle** **M.**

.

.

**M/T (minha): **Respondendo....recadinho p/ tds no final... ;p

.

**Raffa '-'**** : **aaah pois é né amouur ...mas quando se está assim na situação da bela a gente acaba ouvindo uma coisa e entendendo outra right?! Isso pode acontecer vai?!

Bom dessa vez demorei mais um pouquinho a postar...mas foi pq da escola e tals... :/

Enfim...mt obrigada pela review...eu gostei mt... ^.^

Bjinhos.

.

**adRii Marsters**** : **É sim amouur o Ed é mt fofo nessa fic... ^.^

apaixonado pela Ângela...sim...bom pelo menos foi o q a bela entendeu né!? ;p

mas como assim de novo? :o

me conta essa historia direito amouur...

fiquei feliz que gostou do cap...e mais ainda que vc tenha mandado review...

mt obrigada amouur... *.*

bjinhos.

.

**Tha Tavares**** : **oii amouur...

Sorry demorei um pouquinho mais com esse cap...

Mas foi por causa da escola... :/ to vem sem tempo mas consegui vim postar... ^.^

Obrigada pela review... *.*

Bjinhos.

.

**Carol Venancio**** : **hehehhehehehhehehe...

Acabou não amouur...a intenção foi animar vcs... ;p

Hehehehhehehehe....mt obrigada pela review amouur...eu amei... *.*

Bjinhos.

.

**Lady Sanctorum**** : **q bom q ainda ta viva amouur... :o

Hehhehehehhehehe.... ;p

Eu demorei um pouquinho só espero q não tenha tido uma sincope...(o q q é isso mesmo?... ;p hehehehhehehehehe)

Q bom q gostou do cap amouur... *.*

Sim sim o Ed tocando é perfeito.... **[eu qro um Ed pra mim! T.T] [02]**

Isso isso...vc entendeu a historia direitinho...ele é fofo mais fica assim por causa de alguma coisa do pasado....q veremos mais pela frente....^.^

Aaah se vai demorar? :o aaah carinha d Alice nom vale vai...é mt apelação...hehehehehhehehe.... ;p

Aaah posso dizer q vai rolar mt coisa ainda amouur...hehehehhehehe... ;p

Aaah pod deixar q eu mando sim...mas tia?! Coitada ela nem é velha... ;p

Oow...obrigada amouur eu tbm amo vc...por ler a fic e mandar essas reviews gamantes... *.*

Mt obrigada amouur d verdade... ^.^

Aaah o meu fds foi ótimo e o seu?bom como já estamos no outro e com feriado!!!uhhuul... *.* hehehehehehhehe...um otimo fds extendido pra vc amouur... ;p

Bjinhos.

.

**Kah Reche**** : **oii amouur....q bom q vc gostou... *.*

Sim, sim, depois do spoiler ficou curiosa né!?hehehehehehhehe.... ;p

Obrigada pela review amouur eu adorei d vdd... *.*

Bjinhos.

.

**Ise Cullen**** : **q bom q vc gosta da fic amouur.... ^.^

Espero q goste mais a cada cap.... ;p

Obrigada pela review...eu adorei... *.*

Bjinhos.

.

**Mimy Cullen**** :** aaaah sim amouur o Ed é mt fofo e perfeito... ^.^

Hehehehhehehe....ela ta caidinha sim... ;p e a alice é mara tbm... ^.^

Amour acho q não pelo menos até o cap q ela esta em espanhol ainda não teve... :/

E não a autora ainda está postando ela.....

Q bom q gostou do trecho do cap.... *.* mas e agora gostou do cap todo? ;p

Aaaah q bom q vc achou o cap "ótimo"... ;p *.*

Demorei um pouquinho mas vim...to meio enrolada com a escola.... :/

Amouur mt obrigada, eu amei sua review... *.*

Bjinhos.

.

**SAMsamCullen**** : **hehehehehhehehe....nao é a mesma angela!? :o

Outra Ângela na fic? Será?! Acho q a bella teria um troço...hehehehehhehe... ;p

Hehehhehe...ah vlw amouur....

Sim e a Alice de cupido é mara né!? Quanto ao pasado do Ed vc vai entender com o decorrer da fic né amouur... ;p

Curiosa de nascença?!hehehehehe...imagino deve ter ficado fazendo um monte d perguntas pro medico q fez o seu parto.... :o ...hehehehhehehehhehe... ;p

Sorry não ter postado antes...mas é to meio enrolada com a escola... :/

Então não me ameace e sim tbm tenho q cuidar mt bem dos meus dedinhos lindos.... *.*

Aaaah q bom q vc amouur amouur...obrigada vc por estar lendo e comentando...tbm t adoro por isso...eu amei sua review... ^.^

Bom fds...

Bjinhos.

.

**Thai Belikov Cullen**** : **é mais agora eu demorei mais um pouquinho... :/

Sorry...mas ai esta o cap... *.*

Q bom q gostou do cap...fico mt feliz com isso e q tenha mandado uma review....

Mt obrigada amouur... eu amei... *.*

Bjinhos.

.

**Lucy Myh**** : **hehehehhehe...essa fic é assim msm sempre deixa um gostinho d quero mais... ;p

Aaah isso msm mais na situação dela, entender errado pode acontecer right?! Pelo menos eu acho... ;p

Bom...mt obrigada pela review...eu amei... ^.^

Bjinhos.

.

** Cullen**** : **q bom q gostou da fic amouur... *.*

Hehehehhehehe...é vdd...bem feito pra ele...mas foi bom pq o Ed defendeu ela...e isso foi fofo... ^.^

Hehehehhehe....mas essa foi a intenção amouur... ;p

Sorry ter demorado um pouco mais... :/

Mt obrigada pela review...eu amei amouur... *.*

Bom fds....

Bjinhos.

.

**Aniil**** : **hehehheheheh...isso é q vamos descobrir né amouur!? ;p

Obrigada pela review amouur...eu adorei... *.*

Bom fds...

Bjinhos.

.

**tatianne beward**** : **q bom q gostou amouur... *.*

e msm q rapidinho...mt obrigada por passar....

eu amei a review...obrigada...

bjinhos.

.

**Tods...**

Bom people foi isso....bom nesse cap não teremos o spoilerzinho...mas eu acho q avisei q não seriam todos right?! Mas já sabem o nome do prox cap...a Janelle disse acima mas pra quem não prestou atenção eu repito....o prox capitulo é: **Fogo que não queima.**

Acho q já falei o q eu queria falar pra vcs e só queria msm desejar um ótimo fds pra tds vcs....dizer q eu fiquei mt feliz com tds as reviews... *.*

E q vou tentar não demorar tanto com o prox cap ok?!

Então me mandem reviews dizendo o q achram do cap, o q estao acgando da fic, da tradução...enfim me mandem o q estão pensando ok?!

Então até a proxima....amo mt vcs.....

Bjinhos,

**Ps: **Recado de ultima hora...

só pra avisar q eu to tentando postar esse cap desde sexta feira...q foi quando eu respondi os recados e tal...só q o site tava dando erro e eu só consegui postar hj... ¬¬

entao foi só pra esclarecer msm. ;p

**Kris Minnie.**


	8. Fogo que não queima

**Disclaimer:** esta fanfiction é uma tradução de "Sí,amo" então nada aqui me pertence, os personagens pertencem a **Stephenie Meyer** e a história pertence a **Janelle Mindfreak**.

.

**Disclaimer:**este fanfiction es una traducción de "Sí,amo" entonces nada aquí pertenece a mí, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama pertenece a **Janelle Mindfreak**.

.

* * *

.

**Sim, mestre...**

.

_"Sim, ela se deprimia...será que seria outro o que tentaria alegrá-la e secaria suas lagrimas?"**  
**._

**8.- Fogo que não queima.**

**.**

_"19 de setembro, 2007(outra vez)._

_._

_Eu não fui na escola._

_Eu dei uma patética desculpa a Charlie dizendo que eu estava me sentindo um pouco doente; ele acreditou e foi para o trabalho._

_Por mais estranho que pareça, acho que isso não foi totalmente uma mentira. Eu estou sentindo dor de cabeça, e o meu estomago fica dando voltas às vezes. Eu sei que eu não havia sido contagiada por nenhuma doença. Eu só quero ver as coisas onde elas não existem, eu acho. Não quero mentir para Charlie, mas, realmente, eu não me sinto nem um pouco animada para assistir as aulas._

_E depois de tudo, é sempre a mesma monotonia de um professor atrás do outro, explicando matérias que, talvez, pouco nos seria útil no futuro._

_Uma pequena lembrança do Festival veio a minha cabeça durantes uns minutos, e uma parte de mim quis ensaiar a música; a outra parte simplesmente mandou tudo para o inferno._

_Ainda estou confusa, eu não sei explicar o que eu sinto nesses momentos. Talvez muita ansiedade, tristeza, uma mistura de sentimentos que me confunde. Não acredito que isso tenha passado pela minha cabeça, porque era um absurdo total. Talvez Alice se proponha a dar pulos de alegria se eu contar a ela o que havia me passado pela cabeça, e tirasse conclusões precipitadas o que confundiria ainda mais a minha cabeça._

_Eu não quero sentir uma coisa que na verdade eu não sinto._

_  
Pior ainda se eu acreditar que eu sinto e não ser correspondida._

_Eu quero estar segura, e para isso tenho que recorrer a um pequeno e difícil caminho._

_A verdade é que, se fosse por mim, jamais o aceitaria – nem por todo o ouro do mundo –, nunca. Faz com que eu me sinta um pouco patética e com os hormônios descontrolados._

_Mas, que seja, eu te prometo que você será o primeiro a saber se o que eu acho é verdade._

_Assim que eu tivesse certeza de que eu gostasse de Edward Masen, eu escreveria aqui. Inclusive antes de contar para Alice._

_Se eu tiver certeza..."_

_._

* * *

.

Fechei lentamente o caderno de capa vermelha, e ao mesmo tempo, de alguma forma, fechava minha mente também.

Tinham muitas coisas nas quais eu teria que pensar, mas eu não ia fazer isso, porque eu não queria. Meu coração me mandava uma e outra vez para examinar os fatos, para que eu descobrisse a resposta para essa pergunta que andava me rondando. Será que eu tinha medo de perceber uma coisa que eu não quisesse que fosse verdade?

Eu não queria que eu gostasse de Edward Masen?

Em fim. Minha mente me dizia para eu me esquecer de tudo, que isso tudo não passava de um delírio de uma típica adolescente. Por mais que eu mesma negasse isso.

Depois de tudo, ele era completamente inalcançável, era só olhar para ele para perceber. Eu nunca me perguntei o que todas as garotas da escola viam nele, e isso sempre esteve diante dos meus olhos. Existia alguma criatura mais bonita que Edward Masen? Fisicamente falando, não.

Eu suspirei pesadamente antes de me atirar sobre a minha cama. Já havia passado horas desde que Charlie havia saído. Eu havia tomado um banho, me vestido e estava mais apresentável para um olho humano. Preparei um café da manhã reforçado para mim – e isso era uma coisa rara – com ovos, suco de laranja, torradas e leite. E isso porque eu não estava com _muita_ fome. Eu me revirei na minha cama pesarosamente por alguns minutos que mais me pareceram horas. Definitivamente o tempo me parecia passar muito mais devagar que o normal.

Hoje iria ser um dia _daqueles._

Pequenas lembranças vieram na minha mente quando eu pensei isso. Não era a primeira vez que eu pensava nisso. _Hoje mesmo_ eu havia pensado nisso. O dia em que tudo havia começado.

Eu sentia que tudo isso era irreal, eu me dei conta de que eu estava nesse castigo havia quase duas semanas. Duas semanas que me pareciam meses, muitas semanas; talvez o tempo queira se mover lentamente para mim, embora eu quisesse que ele coresse muito rápido.

Eram 11:15 a.m. quando eu recebi o primeiro telefonema do dia. De quem podia ser? Como se eu não soubesse. Era hora do intervalo na escola.

O toque do meu novo _Sony Ericsson W380i_ – um presente dos muitos que eu ganhei no meu aniversário – me mostrou o nome da minha melhor amiga, Alice Cullen, acompanhado de uma foto que eu nunca havia tirado. Depois de tudo o celular havia sido um presente de Jasper, e tinha a foto e os números de todos da família Cullen – sim, inclusive de Masen –, e dos Hale.

Agora que eu pensei nisso, eu nunca havia pedido o numero _dele_ antes. Bah! Não que eu fosse precisar de qualquer forma. Idiota.

Enquanto a melodiosa introdução de piano de _The Scientist_ **(1)**inundava o ambiente mudo do meu quarto, eu me permiti recordar meu antigo e bonito solo de piano que eu poderia usar como _ringtone_. A voz de Chris Martin**(2)** já começava a tocar quando eu alcancei o celular – que estava em cima da minha escrivaninha.

Pensando nos bonitos olhos do vocalista do Coldplay **(3)** eu atendi.

- A...- eu tinha claras intenções de dizer «Alice». Mas eu não consegui.

_- Você quer ir comigo em Port Angeles hoje a tarde?_

Rolei os olhos. Eu não demorei mais que dois segundos para perceber que Port Angeles e Alice juntos não soavam nada bem. Pelo menos não para mim. Já que os dois juntos davam igual a compras. E eu ficar passando de loja em loja e comprando coisas para que eu sei que eu nunca vou usar.

Bom, isso não é cem por cento certo, já que eu não me compraria essas coisas. Seria Alice que compraria.

Definitivamente não.

- Oi Alice. _Oi Bella_ – eu fiz a imitação mais estúpida, humilhante e patética da musical voz de Alice –_, como você está? _Bem, obrigada. Você disse um passeio a Port Angeles? Eu acho que não. Você precisa de mais alguma coisa? Não? Adeus.

Foi surpreendente como eu consegui dizer tudo isso em menos de dez segundos.

Uma parte da minha mente começou a pensar na verdadeira intenção por trás do convite de Alice. Ontem quando ela ligou eu havia dito que queria ficar sozinha e pensar _" no problema que eu tinha"_. Não acho que Alice pudesse imaginar que o meu problema vive na mesma casa que ela.

_- Não, Bella!_ – ela exclamou, pensando que eu iria desligar o telefone –_. Me escuta, eu estou preocupada com você. Você não me conta o que está acontecendo e sabe que eu vou tirar minhas conclusões precipitadas. Por favor, não pense mal de mim _– ela suspirou –_. Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o Edward?_

Um nó se formou na minha garganta.

Mas eu consegui engolir ele perfeitamente quando eu respondi.

- Não – eu cruzei os dedos atrás das costas. Eu estava mentindo para minha melhor amiga. Mas eu sabia que se eu dissesse para Alice, estaria jogando em terreno perigoso.

Alice era Alice. Irmã de Edward. Minha melhor amiga. E tinha uma estranha obsessão de que nós dois ficávamos bem juntos.

Muito perigoso para mim.

_- De verdade?_ – era impressão minha, ou a voz de Alice parecia cada vez mais irritada sempre que tocava no assunto?

- De verdade Alice, e não quero ir a Port Angeles, sinto muito. Amanhã tem aula e...

_- Então você vai comigo amanhã!_

A resposta dela me pegou um pouco desprevenida.

Eu iria ir amanhã? Essa seria a conseqüência de eu ir para a aula? Eu tinha uma mistura de sentimentos que me impedia de pensar claramente como era necessário. Eu só consegui me debater sobre o que eu estava sentindo. Eu queria e não queria. Sim e não.

Eu queria ver ele, sim, e perguntar a ele se o que eu havia ouvido era verdade. Eu estava ansiosa diante da ausência da sua presença perto de mim. Mas,por outro lado, eu não queria ver ele. Talvez fosse difícil para eu admitir, talvez eu seja muito orgulhosa para o meu próprio bem, mas eu não saberia o que fazer se a resposta que Edward me desse fosse _Sim_. E eu não queria que ele me visse no estado que eu fiquei ao escutar da primeira vez.

Por isso...

_- Bella_ – disse Alice –_, me promete que você vai vim amanhã. Além do mais... _– ela riu baixinho –_tem uma pessoa que quer ver você _– ela disse cantando, prolongando o ultimo «e».

Eu nem sequer cheguei a pensar no seu nome quando uma imagem sua apareceu em minha cabeça.

_- Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella_ – ela cantou, me deixando os pelos arrepiados de tão aguda que foi a sua voz, ela queria me deixar maluca? Coitado do Jasper por ter uma namorada tão impaciente! No final, gostava muito dela – ele e eu também é obvio –, depois de tudo –_. Prometa, prometa, prometa. Por favor! Por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa!_

- Está bem! – eu gritei – Sim, Alice, eu vou! Vou e te odiarei cada instante da manhã por me fazer tanto show pelo telefone! Quantas pessoas estão te olhando agora? Você está dando pulinhos?

Ela não riu da minha suposta brincadeira. Em vez disso só me disse _"Amanhã você vai vim sim ou sim, ou eu vou arrastar pelo seu traseiro para te trazer"_, imaginei seu sorriso ao se despedir e desligou.

Suspirei. Alice Cullen podia ser um furacão.

Deixei o celular sobre a escrivaninha e voltei a escutar música no meu novo reprodutor de CD's – outro presente do meu aniversário –; me esparramei na minha cama como somente eu podia fazer e deitei de bruços. Que pena que antes de pressionar o play o celular havia voltado a tocar.

Cantarolando a primeira parte de _The Scientist_, voltei a atender.

- Alice, do que você se esqueceu agora?

_- Bella?_ – não foi a voz de Alice que me respondeu.

Eu fiquei parada, estática onde eu estava, esperando que a pessoa continuasse falando, mas ele não fez isso. Eu conseguia escutar sua constante e suave respiração. Droga, até para respirar ele era perfeito?

Não passou muito tempo até que suas palavra chegaram até a minha cabeça. Ele não teria porque estar ligando para _mim_. Ele _deveria_ estar ligando para Angela.

Com a testa franzida, eu desliguei.

Não passou muito tempo antes que o meu celular voltasse a tocar. Mas dessa vez não era o nome de Alice que o monitor indicava. Com uma foto que eu nunca havia tirado, ele aparecia estúpido e irrealmente lindo. Se não fosse tão bipolar, egocêntrico e irritante não seria tão difícil fingir que eu gostava dele –ou, em sua defesa, admitir isso, mas eu não podia ter certeza. Em baixo da foto, estava escrito o nome do contato que eu com tanta dedicação estava ignorando.

_«Edward Anthony Masen»_

Pelo amor de Deus não é Jasper,como se eu conhecesse outro Edward! Talvez, eu mudasse o nome depois. Se eu não apagasse o numero em um ataque irracional de ira.

Por que será que ele está me ligando agora? Será que ele ia reclamar porque agora não tinha quem servisse o estúpido almoço dele?

Não tive muito no que pensar antes de recusar a ligação e deixar o celular no silencioso. Talvez ele tenha vibrado durante mais um minuto, e mais algumas vezes mais, mas eu o ignorei.

Eu apoiei os cotovelos no reprodutor de Cd enquanto selecionava alguma música do Cd.

Já estava no refrão de _Don't Cry_ **(4)**quando eu acabei dormindo.  
.

* * *

.

Já havia passado do meio dia quando eu acordei. Eu me sentia grogue. Não sabia de onde eu havia tirado tanto cansaço para dormir tanto, mas no fundo eu estava agradecida.

Não sabia se tinha que rolar os olhos ou corar ao ver a quantidade de chamadas perdidas no meu celular. 12! E todas dele! Meu Deus, eu tenho certeza que ele não conseguiu limpar direito o nariz depois de espirrar e por isso ele me ligou. Rolei os olhos diante desse pensamento e apaguei o histórico de chamadas. Meu estomago implorava por comida.

Foi quando eu estava lavando os pratos do recente macarrão já ingerido quando bateram na porta. Eu não sabia bem quem poderia ser, Charlie? Mesmo que minha mente tenha viajado a certa fadinha hiperativa e hiper-viciada em compras. Cruzei a sala para chegar até a porta. E foi grande a minha surpresa ao apreciar dois olhos tão negros como a noite que me olhavam com confiança. Que conhecido me era aquele sorriso brincalhão.

- Jacob, oh por Deus! Jacob! – não demorou muito até que eu me atirasse nos seus braços.

- Hey, Bells, como que você está? – suas grandes mãos acariciavam minha cabeça com doçura. Como eu gostava desse idiota alto e musculoso!

- Bem – agora, depois de vê-lo, isso era verdade –. Mas, entra logo, vai! O que você está fazendo aqui? Não tem aula não? Oh! Você fugiu? Como que você chegou até aqui? Você....? – um dedo silenciou meus lábios.

Jacob riu tranquilamente e rolou os olhos diante do meu entusiasmo.

Ele havia ido a minha festa, havia me dado um grande abraço de quebrar os ossos – muito parecido com os de Emmet – e me havia felicitado. Uma pena que eu não pude ficar praticamente nada com ele. Em uma piscar de olhos já estávamos nos despedindo na entrada da casa dos Cullen.

Eu peguei a sua mão com toda a confiança do mundo. Ele era meu melhor amigo. E eu não tinha noticias dele há muito tempo. Jacob havia entrado no ensino médio e estava meio se tempo – e eu muito menos, com o meu novo castigo. Acho que em um momento da festa eu o vi rapidamente. Nós fomos juntos até a sala e nos sentamos no sofá, eu sentei do lado dele, é claro.

- Bom, me conte tudo – eu exigi quando seu corpo golpeou contra o sofá.

- Deixa me ver....- ele murmurou enquanto acariciava seu queixo –, ugh, o ensino médio é uma _porcaria._

Eu rolei os olhos.

- Me conte alguma coisa que preste, por favor.

- A cor da minha cueca?

- Rosa?

- Droga.

Eu ri estupidamente apesar de saber que era mentira. Uma relação com Jacob era assim mesmo, muito fácil, tão fácil como respirar. Como eu havia sentido falta dele nesses anos que eu passei em Phoenix! Depois de uma vida inteira vendo ele todos os dias havíamos nos reduzimos a cartas, correios eletrônicos e escassas ligações. Jake era, no fim das contas, o filho do melhor amigo do meu pai, assim que de uma maneira ou outra terminaríamos assim como estamos agora.

Será que eu devo admitir que, quando eu era pequena, Jacob gostava _muito_ de mim?

Mas é claro, ele já havia encontrado a sua outra metade.

- Bom, o que você faz aqui? – eu perguntei a ele.

- Eu não posso vir aqui para ver minha melhor amiga? – ele disse com um sorriso no rosto.

Eu devo admitir que eu gostava _muito_ do sorriso de Jacob?

- Por que não está na escola?

- Bom – ele suspirou –, aconteceu que deu na cabeça de alguns maníacos de reclamar os defeitos da escola de La Push. Eles deram uma de machões e tomaram a escola, você sabe, desse jeito de colocar as mesas e as cadeira na entrada principal para não deixar ninguém passar – ele riu baixinho, talvez relembrando algum acontecimento que eu não havia presenciado. Eu me encontrei sorrindo como uma idiota –. A questão é que eu não tenho aula até que o cabeça da manifestação entre num acordo com a diretora, e acho que falta muito para isso acontecer.

- Meus Deus, que sorte a sua! – eu exclamei.

Ele assentiu e colocou os braços atrás da cabeça. Queria fazer a espetacular pose de despreocupação.

- Eu sei – e me mostrou todos os seus reluzentes dentes em um sorriso arrogante. Jacob era uma dessas pessoas que sorriam com facilidade – outro fator nele que eu gostava _muito._

Eu me levantei do sofá e disse a ele que ia preparar uns sanduíches. Nós conversamos por horas! Ele me contou como estavam seus amigos em La Push, e me disse que da próxima vez que viesse aqui iria trazê-los. Haviam detalhes atrás de detalhes, e histórias que nem eu mesma conseguiria inventar. A verdade era que os amigos de Jake eram outro terremoto mortal! Pular de um penhasco! Acho que eu só faria isso se estivesse muito desesperada e quisesse me suicidar.

Eu também falei muita coisa. Eu contei a ele sobre as pequenas ordens. Sobre as habituais tardes de trabalho na casa dos Cullen. E.... o recente turbilhão de sentimentos que me atacava por dentro. Eu não tinha problemas em dizer a Jake como eu me sentia em relação ao descendente do doutor Cullen. Eu podia confiar nele – pensando que ele não seria ciumento. No final e para acabar, Jacob tinha a Leah, a garota mais bonita da reserva. E mesmo que talvez nenhuma garota seja boa o bastante para ele, mas a filha mais velha dos Clearwater até que combinava com ele.

- Eu acho que você gosta dele – sentenciou Jacob.

- Não! – eu gritei –. Ele é um egocêntrico, bipolar, vaidoso. Um livro que eu não consigo ler! Como eu posso gostar de alguém a quem eu não conheço praticamente nada?

Jacob suspirou e acariciou a minha cabeça, agora ele parecia mais velho que eu, tanto em idade com em sabedoria e madureza. Repentinamente uma aura adulta o rodeou.

- Talvez você goste do pouco que conhece dele. Quem sabe? Se você conhecer o outro lado da moeda possa ter muitas surpresas – agradáveis e inesperadas.

Eu abaixei o rosto, escondendo o leve rubor que senti sobre minhas bochechas, o que Jacob havia dito era verdade?

- Eu não quero me arriscar – eu sussurrei.

Ele suspirou antes de continuar falando, parecia muito entendido sobre o assunto.

- O amor é assim, eu acho – quando ele viu que eu ia falar alguma coisa para negar o que ele havia falado sobre o _amor_ me calou com sua enorme mão na minha boca –, As vezes temos que fazer coisas que não gostamos. Quem sabe e, depois de tudo, ele era só um capricho? Você já sabe, essas coisas de paixões adolescentes.

Eu tirei a mão dele da minha boca com a maior força possível que eu consegui. Que pena que eu apenas a movi lentamente.

- Quem é que falou de uma paixão? Sai da minha casa Jacob Black! Assim você ofende meu orgulho e meus pontos morais.

Jacob rolou os olhos e deu outro longo suspiro.

- Ta bem então, e...? Como vai a sua vida por fora do seu queridíssimo mestre?

- Ah, Jacob, vai te catar.

Ele simplesmente riu, e começou a me distrair com outro assunto. Era muito difícil ficar irritada com ele. Para mim, eu acho, era difícil ficar irritada com todo mundo....

....menos com uma pessoa.

- Então, com certeza, tem a ver– ele disse em algum momento, e entregou para mim uma bolsinha artesanal que havia tirado do bolso do seu jeans –. Eu não pude te entregar no seu aniversário. Espero que você goste.

Eu não abri logo em seguida. Eu agradeci por ele ter se lembrado, e nós continuamos com uma dessas conversas, assim tão simples como respirar

Charlie nos interrompeu no momento em que estávamos nos lembrando de nossa infância. Quando meu pai viu Jacob sentado no sofá o cumprimentou com um enorme abraço e palmadinhas nas costas. Perguntou por Billy, e disse a Jacob que dissesse ao seu pai que em breve iríamos visitá-lo.

Eu fiquei entusiasmada com o tema mesmo depois do meu melhor amigo já havia marchado para a casa dele. Eu vi ele se afastar em uma moto preta que rugia como um leão bravo. Ele parecia muito orgulhoso de si mesmo quando me disse que ele mesmo quem a tinha montado e a colocado para andar. Ah, homens e máquinas. E velocidade.

_E Jacob não era o único que gostava de velocidade._

Meu pai me perguntou se eu me sentia melhor, e eu fiquei em duvida antes de responder. Eu disse a ele que esperaria para ver como eu acordaria amanhã. A promessa que eu fiz a Alice ainda se remexia na minha cabeça. E ainda a imagem de um certo ser que eu queria apagar.

Pena que foi ele quem veio a minha mente antes de eu dormir. Depois de longas horas pensando no que Jacob havia me dito. Suas palavras se remexiam no meu subconsciente e fazia com que minhas mãos suassem. Eu ainda não podia ter certeza do que, eu supostamente, sentia; e muito menos queria pensar nisso.

.

* * *

.

_20 de setembro, 2007._

_._

Eu me lembro...que sonhei com ele, clara e nitidamente. Mas era só isso, um sonho. Ele estava parado ali, a metros de distância, e me olhava. Ele sorria para mim e, com seu dedo, pedia para eu me aproximar. Sussurrava coisas para mim, e sua voz soava tão charmosa que deveria ser ilegal. Suas ultimas palavras acabaram por me acordar.

_"Perceba logo..."_

No final das contas eu não havia ido para a escola. Por mais que Alice tenha feito eu prometer isso eu não consegui cumprir. Será que eu estava emocionalmente incapaz de ir, me enfrentar e perguntar?

O meu medo da afirmação e de que Edward estivesse _sim_ apaixonado pela Angela era tão grande assim? Eu não devia me deprimir por causa dele!

Charlie já havia ido a horas. Eu não havia tomado café, e estava certa de que já tinha passado das dez da manhã. Eu estava repetindo meu "novo" Cd de Jon Bon Jovi, Cross Road – outro presente de aniversário, não sei quem me mandou –, quando bateram na porta.

De primeira eu pensei que fosse Charlie que havia se esquecido de alguma coisa. Depois neguei interiormente, ele não tinha nada para levar ao trabalho. Assim que eu me levantei com uma certa insegurança pintada no rosto. Será que era Alice que tinha vindo para me arrastar em cima do meu traseiro para a escola? Eu tremi diante da visão da cena, apesar de ser um pouco engraçada.

entativa –, ansiando muito ver meu amigo de La Push.

Mas quando eu fui abrir a porta, não esperava o que meus olhos viram. E meu corpo estremeceu quando nossos olhares se encontraram.

_Verde esmeralda._

- Edward.  
_._

* * *

.

**(1): **Música da banda britânica _Coldplay, _do seu Álbum _A Rush of Blood to the Head._

**(2):** Vocalista do _Coldplay,_ tem o cabelo loiro e uns olhos azuis muito lindos; por isso eu mensionei o seu físico. X)

**(3): **Banda britânica mundialmente conhecida por suas músicas melódicas. (Não achei que fosse necessário colocar, mas eu coloquei de qualquer forma).

**(4): **Música da banda _Guns 'n Roses,_ do seu álbum _Use your Illusion II._

.

_

* * *

_

**N/A(autora verdadeira):**Muitíssimo obrigada por todas as reviews!!

E espero seus comentários sobre:

_O que será que Edward faz ali? De que maneira o fato de voltar a ver Jacob afetará a Bella? E como afetará Edward? Será que Alice irá mesmo arrastar Bella pelo traseiro para ela ir a escola? Será que a cueca de Jacob é mesmo rosa?! _... Tudo isso e muito mais nos próximos capítulos de «Sim, mestre...».

**+ Janelle M.**

**_._******

_

* * *

_

_._

**M/T (minha):** Bom pessoal gostaria de pedir mts desculpas pela demora, mas é q aconteceram mts coisas como meu PC pifou, depois eu tive provas,... enfim consegui vir aqui pra postar hoje...e bem rapidinho então nem vai rolar de eu responder coment por coment...mas msm assim eu quero agradecer muito por tds os coments eu amei mt todos e queria agradecer as pessoas q marcaram a fic de alguma forma ok?! Muito obrigada a tds vcs, é por vcs q eu estou continuando aqui ok?! Então MT obrigada mais uma vez e...aaah vcs sabem q eu amo vcs neh!? ;p

Aaah e nesse cap tem "no próximo capítulo..."

Então aproveitem bastante e comentem bastante tbm....

Prometo tentar postar o próximo cap bem mais rápido ok?!

Bjinhos.

**Kris Minnie.**

_._

_

* * *

_

_._

**No próximo capítulo:**

Sua mão acariciou meu queixo enquanto o levantava e me obrigava a olhar-lo. E em seguida eu me perdi na profundidade do seu olhar verde esmeralda, e o meu coração começou a bater descontroladamente quando e me dei conta de que aquela era uma conexão muito intensa.

E ainda assim eu não consegui romper-la.

- Por que, Edward? – eu perguntei em um sussurro quebrado –. Por que você faz isso comigo?

Ele continuou me olhando antes de responder. E quando o fez, seu hálito delicioso fez cosquinhas em meus lábios.

Ele estava muito perto.

- Porque eu me preocupo com você, Bella.

**--Em breve--**

_

* * *

_


	9. Não entre em pânico!

**Disclaimer:** esta fanfiction é uma tradução de "Sí,amo" então nada aqui me pertence, os personagens pertencem a **Stephenie Meyer** e a história pertence a **Janelle Mindfreak**.

.

**Disclaimer:**este fanfiction es una traducción de "Sí,amo" entonces nada aquí pertenece a mí, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama pertenece a **Janelle Mindfreak**.

.

* * *

.

**Sim, mestre...**

.

_"Quero dizer, não é como se ela fosse ficar louca, né?"  
__　　　　　　　  
__.　　_

_  
_**9.- Não entre em pânico!  
　　　　　　　　　  
　　　　　　　　　  
**- Edward.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Surpreendeu a mim mesma o fato da minha voz não ter saído quebrada.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu o via. Ele estava parado na minha frente....! Como a mais bonita das ilusões. Seus olhos não se desgrudavam dos meus, e tinham um brilho doce intensificado na cor verde. Seus belos lábios permaneceram fechados, mas em seu rosto podia ser notado que ele queria dizer alguma coisa.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu corei quando ele me pegou olhando para sua boca, e ainda assim eu não quebrei a conexão visual entre nós.

　　　　　　　　　  
Edward estava com o cabelo molhado, e eu senti uma pequena gota de água cair no chão da varanda e espirrar no meu é descalço. E isso foi como a chave para voltar para a sanidade e para a consciência. Já estava chovendo? Ele estava quase ensopado. E droga! Esse sweater cinza caia tão bem nele – foi estranho eu não corar diante esse pensamento –, assim como a sua jaqueta usada. Era uma ilusão molhada. E que _"ilusão molhada"._  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu fechei fortemente os olhos e sacudi a cabeça.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Tudo parecia tão confuso quando eu estava na presença dele. Mesmo que a teoria era que eu havia caído nas escadas, que eu tinha quebrado a cabeça e estava começando a ter ilusões enquanto me retorcia em agonia até a morte. É coisa que acontece todos os dias.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Mas, para minha desgraça – ou a minha bênção –, sua voz charmosa – adjetivo que eu nunca vou admitir – me tirou dos meus pensamentos de morte e desgraça.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Bella...  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu cortei ele antes que ele pudesse continuar falando.

　　　　　　　　　  
- Edward! – gritei como se só agora eu tivesse me dado conta da sua presença ali na minha frente –. O q-que...você está fazendo a-aqui?  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu odiava com todas as forças que eu sempre ficava nervosa perto dele. Eu não ficava nervosa por nada! Por que era diferente com ele?  
　　　　　　　　　  
Por que o simples ato de ver ele diminuía meus pensamentos assim como o calor faz quando bate em uma nuvem? Por que só acontecia quando eu o via – ou, então, quando eu pensava nele – meu coração se acelerava tanto como se quisesse sair do meu peito?  
　　　　　　　　　  
A simples idéia de uma suposta resposta dele me fazia estremecer por dentro.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Posso entrar? – ele perguntou.

　　　　　　　　　  
Ele não respondeu a minha pergunta, e isso não passou despercebido por mim.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Quando que havia começado a chover tanto?  
　　　　　　　　　  
Estupidamente, eu hesitei ao responder.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- S-Sim....sim, claro.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Obrigado. – ele murmurou quando passou do meu lado.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Seu aroma havia se dulcificado, e com a chuva formava um odor que me embriagava. Tão masculino e natural que eu fiquei parada no mesmo lugar que estava sem nem mesmo fechar a porta. Ele havia me deslumbrado! E só com o seu cheiro! E isso era o mais patético de tudo, e eu nunca ia aceitar isso.

　　　　　　　　　  
Eu me virei sobre os meus pés para ver como estava o sweater dele e....! Oh meu Deus! Nunca. _Nunca_, me arrependerei de não ter virado em outro momento. Edward usava uma camisa branca, que, ao estar molhada, não deixava nada para a imaginação de como seria vê-lo sem camisa; o pano se grudava tão bem no seu corpo que eu tive que morder o meu lábio para acalmar os meus insistentes hormônios. Os quais me gritavam para que eu agarrasse meu _mestre_ – que continua sendo a minha palavra odiada – e que fizesse com ele coisas impróprias para menores.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Edward podia ser charmoso e sexy mesmo inconscientemente.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Rolei os olhos diante meu estúpido pensamento para depois soltar os dentes antes enterrados no meu lábio inferior e passei minha língua por ele. Como foi grande a minha vergonha quando Edward me olhou quando eu estava saboreando meus lábios! E ainda por cima ele viu que eu estava olhando para _ele_! Ele deve ter me visto como se eu estivesse com fome e estivesse olhando para o jantar!  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu estremeci, não quis nem pensar nisso.

　　　　　　　　　  
Edward sorriu com arrogância como eu corei. E tirei o olhar do seu perfeito, e molhado, corpo, e outra vez molhado.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Linda roupa – ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais casual do mundo.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Até eu pensei que era casual até que eu me vi.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Pelo amor de Deus e por tudo que é mais sagrado, eu estava de pijama. Uma linda camiseta azul celeste, que se abria pouco antes do meu umbigo; e uma calça cinza que era de um conjunto que eu havia perdido. E estava descalça! Não demorou muito para que minha pele ficasse mais quente que antes.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Nos dois segundos seguintes eu não me importei com o olhar de Edward, tão cravado em mim. Mas eu logo gritei sem um motivo muito coerente e comecei a me esconder com a primeira coisa que eu vi pela frente, uma almofada do sofá.

　　　　　　　　　  
Mas eu logo gritei sem um motivo muito coerente e comecei a me esconder com a primeira coisa que eu vi pela frente, uma almofada do sofá.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- N-Não....Não olha pra mim! – eu ordenei para ele.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Edward rolou os olhos e bufou baixinho.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Bella, é só um pijama. Quer dizer – ele coçou a nuca com preguiça e uma risada musical escapou de seus lábios –, não é como se você estivesse só com uma roupa intima....  
　　　　　　　　　  
O meu pulso se acelerou só de pensar em me ver semi-nua na frente dele.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- .... ou nua.

Eu abracei a almofada mais perto do meu peito e meu coração parou por um momento. O que queria insinuar esse pervertido depravado? Eu apontei um dedo para ele enquanto segurava a almofada com a outra mão – que pouco conseguia me cobrir – bem forte. Eu ia dizer poucas e boa para ele mas nada conseguiu sair da minha boca. Eu estava muito envergonhada para falar.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Talvez uma bofetada servisse mais.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Então eu caminhei até onde ele estava e....  
　　　　　　　　　  
Paff!  
　　　　　　　　　  
Quem me dera que esse tivesse sido o lindo barulho da minha mão batendo na bochecha dele. Porém foi o barulho da minha almofada batendo no chão. E a merda da água que tinha se formado na madeira da sala! Ela me fez escorregar.

Edward me olhou com os olhos bem abertos durante uns segundos. E logo se aproximou rapidamente; ele tinha os lábios franzidos, era obvio que ele estava tentando com todas as suas forças não rir de mim na minha própria cara, e na minha própria casa. Que pena que ele não tinha um auto-controle invejável quando se tratava de ofender as pessoas.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Ele desistiu e começou a rir na minha cara enquanto estendeu a mão para me ajudar a me levantar.  
　　　　　　　　　  
_Eu tenho dignidade, sabia?_Eu pensei completamente irritada. A essas alturas eu não tinha mais certeza se eu havia corado de vergonha ou de raiva. Eu tinha uma certa tendência de me expor ao ridículo na frente dele; e isso me incomodava.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu podia cair em frente ao Jasper, em frente ao Emmett – com conseqüências de zoações que eu sabia que viriam –. Podia me expor ao ridículo na frente dos meus amigos da escola, Ben ou Alec Volturi; e eu não me preocuparia se eles rissem de mim. Por ser eles os que estivessem me olhando, eu acho que eu até riria junto com eles.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Mas não. Eram um par de olhos verdes os que me olhavam com um brilho de diversão, e me irritava.

Senti uma pequena dor no estomago quando eu repensei o fato de que eu havia pagado o maior mico na frente dele, outra vez. Será que existia outra maneira com que eu pudesse arruinar a minha vida?  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Pega minha mão – ele disse, com um lindo e debochado sorriso em seus lábios.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Nem brincando – eu respondi –. Prefiro continuar aqui no chão. Muito obrigada.  
　　　　　　　　　  
E desviei meu olhar do dele.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Ele suspirou.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Eu te_ordeno_ que pegue na minha mão.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu olhei para ele sem compreender o motivo do seu comportamento. Ele agia metade cavalheiro e metade egocêntrico? Ou não seria impor o seu poder a mim, me obrigando a pegar na mão dele.

Uma corrente elétrica passou por minha pele quando eu pensei naquilo outra vez. _Pegar na sua mão. Pegar na mão de Edward._  
　　　　　　　　　  
Tinha uma parte da minha mente que estava relembrando meus momentos ao lado dele, em sua companhia, e, eu acho, que nunca havia pegado na mão dele. Nem ele na minha.  
　　　　　　　　　  
_Oh, droga, sim ele já pegou na minha mão._ Me lembrei da festa surpresa que Alice havia feito para mim. Edward havia capturado a minha mão, e, além de tudo, ele havia a beijado ternamente. O resultado? Hiperventilação e coração acelerado a um ponto de estar muito perto da minha morte cardíaca. Por sorte, graças a música que estava tocando nesse momento, ele não pode escutar minha respiração agitada.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Mas agora minha casa estava em um completo silencio, e ele poderia me escutar perfeitamente. E, talvez, também poderia escutar os muitos batimentos do meu coração, se é que se contato me deixaria tão....tão....oh, tão nervosa como na ultima vez.

　　　　　　　　　  
Acho que fica cada vez mais difícil para eu admitir os pontos bons de Edward.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Bella – Edward disse, severamente.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Seus olhos se direcionaram para a sua mão, e depois para a minha. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, incrédulo diante da minha imobilidade aparente.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Rolei os olhos. E me preparei mentalmente antes de fazer o que eu ia fazer. Talvez, aos olhos de outra pessoa, tivesse sido tão simples como um aperto de mão. Mas para mim era muito mais que isso.  
　　　　　　　　　  
_Tinha sido pegar na mão de Edward Masen._O garoto que roubou meus sonhos durante duas noites, o que eu não conseguia parar de pensar e muitas outras coisas que soariam meio piegas se você gostasse de_verdade_ de mim.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Resignada, fechei os olhos e depois de um longo suspiro peguei em sua mão.

Foi uma sensação estranha, um pouco incomoda mas prazerosa ao mesmo tempo. Uma corrente elétrica não muito potente percorreu minha pele a uma velocidade lenta, para que cada um dos meus pontos nervosos se ativarem e ficassem atentos ao contato que estava acontecendo nesse momento.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu mordi meu lábio para não soltar um pequeno grito quando essa corrente elétrica passou por mim da cintura pra baixo. Com muita sorte eu conseguia sentir meus pés, e era como se mil formigas estivessem correndo pelas minhas pernas.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Era muito incomoda essa sensação.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Obrigada – que patético soou o tom agudo da minha voz. E alem do mais eu falei isso sem olhar para ele.

- De....nada – eu escutei a sua voz um pouco hesitante, e isso fez com que eu me sentisse pior._Ew!_  
　　　　　　　　　  
Incomodo. Tudo era incomodo.  
　　　　　　　　　  
O silêncio. A aproximação. O esbarrar. E meus pensamentos pareciam estar fora do ar, eu não parecia estar muito acordada quando voltei a falar.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Então...eu vou trocar de roupa e... – engoli a saliva com dificuldade, minhas bochechas estavam doloridas – e vou trazer uma toalha para você se secar.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Escondi meu rosto dos seus olhos profundos, eu não queria que ele me visse corando. E, o pior, que ele percebesse que era por causa dele.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu não sei se ele me respondeu, mas eu sai de lá tão rápido como o diabo foge da cruz. Eu corri pelas escadas, e prestei muita atenção nisso para que eu não caísse, batesse com a cabeça ou alguma coisa que pudesse me expor ao ridículo _de novo._Assim que cheguei no meu quarto me tranquei lá dentro e me apoiei na porta; tinham coisas sobre as quais eu precisava pensar, coisas que para mim pareciam irreais.

A primeira, era que Edward Masen estava ali em baixo, na minha sala, me esperando, esperando por _mim._ A segunda, era que eu não tinha nem a mínima idéia do por que de ele estar aqui, e não queria criar ilusões sobre isso, que _na verdade_ não eram ilusões; é dizer, não acredito que ele tenha vindo aqui só para me ver, tinha que ser um idiota para supor isso....  
　　　　　　　　　  
_Sou uma idiota._  
　　　　　　　　　  
E a terceira, e mais desesperante, era que a minha conduta irracional e não-madura estava me levando a um ataque de nervoso. Eu não queria pagar mico outra vez e nem que ele risse da minha cara, que ele risse da desajeitada mais desajeitada do mundo. Por alguma razão, que eu desconhecia, eu me importava com o que ele pensava de mim. Que conduta mais estúpida, infantil e irracional! Será que eu havia batido tão forte com o traseiro que as ondas de dor haviam passado para o meu cérebro e, dessa forma, o havia desconectado de algum ponto que me mantia perto do que os humanos chamam de "razão"?

Eu me deixei escorregar pela porta, até que meu traseiro teve seu segundo encontro com o chão, no dia de hoje. Abracei minhas pernas e enterrei meu rosto no espaço que restava entre meu corpo. E eu quis gritar de histeria.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Comecei a me deitar estupidamente, eu parecia essas pessoas que se põem em posição fetal por ter sofrido algum trauma. Agh, estúpido convidado não desejado que me deixava com os nervos a flor da pele. Ah, que merda! Edward, ele me esperava lá em baixo, e eu aqui, em posição de trauma.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu fiquei de pé, corri até meu armário e coloquei a primeira coisa que eu encontrei. Para o senhor sweater-grudado-molhado-que-ficava-malditamente-infelizmente-sexy teria que se contentar em me ver com um jeans velho e uma camiseta laranja. E estava procurando meus chinelos brancos quando eu a vi.

A bolsinha artesanal que Jacob havia me dado estava em cima da minha mesinha de cabeceira, repousando tranquilamente junto com o meu celular. A curiosidade me corroeu e ela cantava como um galo; e, por alguns segundos, me esqueci do garoto de olhos verdes – e camisa molhada – que me esperava lá em baixo, esperando pacientemente que eu levasse uma toalha para ele. Em fim. Caminhei a passos rápidos e, outra vez, em menos de dois segundos me estava caída no chão. O resultado foi que eu achei meus chinelos, foi com eles que eu tropecei.  
　　　　　　　　　  
O som do meu corpo batendo – e se mexendo – no chão deve ter chego aos ouvidos sensíveis do meu não-convidado, lá em baixo, porque ele gritou.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Bella, você está bem?! O que houve?  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu me levantei em seguida, orgulhosa.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Nada! É... eu já estou indo!  
　　　　　　　　　  
Peguei a bolsinha e tirei a fitinha de couro preto que prendia a sua boca. E então o papel ficou estendido sobre a minha mão, e no centro dele, estava o meu presente.

Um bonito lobo de não mais que quatro centímetros de altura estava apoiado, deitado mudamente na palma da minha mão. As infinitas faces que formavam simetricamente seu corpo de madeira para dar mais detalhes a ele, faziam com que ele fosse quase real. Quem o havia feito, com certeza, havia ficado umas boas noites sem dormir. Uma pequena argola saia de sua cabeça até que, no outro lado extremo, essa argola estava habilmente presa a uma pulseira de prata.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Acho que meus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas diante a um presente tão lindo. Jacob havia ganhado um abraço-quebra-costelas da minha parte por isso.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu peguei o pequeno animal entre meus dedos, e a textura da madeira era muito agradável ao meu toque.

Voltei meu olhar para o papel, e me deu conta de que tinha uma pequeno recado no meio, aonde antes estava encostado o animalzinho. E, como era para se esperar, era a tosca e infantil letra dele. Eu coloquei a pulseira no meu pulso esquerdo antes de ler o que estava escrito.

　　　　　　　　　  
_"Hey, espero que você goste do seu presente. Você está me devendo duas semanas e meia de café com muitíssima cafeína. Ou talvez não? Eu gosto muito de você Bella, espero que tenhas um feliz aniversário (sua velha). Leah te deseja o mesmo.__  
__  
__E, não se esqueça, não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre estarei aqui pra tudo o que você precisar. Sempre. Como esse lobo que irá te proteger. Pense em mim quando olhar para ele, hein! Ou então não estaria cumprindo cem por cento da sua obrigação.__  
__  
__Do teu mais elegante e leal melhor amigo que você terá em toda a sua vida,__  
__  
__Jacob Black"_

- Oh, idiota, você me fez chorar – sussurrei quebradamente, sustentando o papel entre as minhas mãos. Eu tinha certeza de que em qualquer momento a água dos meus olhos borrariam o papel.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Quem que te faz você chorar?  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu fiquei gelada e parada no mesmo lugar quando senti seu hálito tocar meu ouvido. Edward estava perto. Muito perto. Eu corei logo em seguida e as minhas mãos começaram a suar. E essas eram algumas das reações que ele podia facilmente, produzir em mim.

- Bella...? O que é isso? Um presente? Quem foi que te deu?  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu sabia perfeitamente que na posição que ele estava poderia ler a carta, ou eu estava errada? Não acho que Edward seja um fofoqueiro que se intromete nos assuntos das outras pessoas. Sacudi minha cabeça de modo confuso, como se com isso eu pudesse tirar ele do meu quarto e/ou da minha cabeça.

Eu não me virei para ele quando comecei a falar.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- E-Edward...- eu sussurrei, nervosa. Eu odiava com toda a minha lama que eu ficasse nesse estado debilitado perto dele. – Eu n-não ouvi você....entrar.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Senti que ele encolheu os ombros. Porque por um milésimo de segundo, seu corpo roçou com o meu.  
　　　　　　　　　  
E isso foi malditamente _ótimo._  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Você tem um lindo quarto. – ele disse.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Eu vou pegar uma toalha para você.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Minha tentativa de afastá-lo do tema foi em vão.

- Não se preocupe, eu estou bem, eu já me sequei, mais ou menos – ele suspirou –. Agora, o que é isso? Nossa, que lindo animal artesanal. Quem te deu? – e eu fiquei imaginando o que era aquele tom estranho por trás da sua habitual e inocente curiosidade?  
　　　　　　　　　  
- É... um presente de aniversário – eu me virei. E isso foi um grande erro! Seus olhos verdes passavam por mim e me liam com ímpeto –, atrasado – eu adicionei –. De um amigo – eu baixei o olhar quando eu disse isso, por algum motivo meu coração deu uma volta –, do meu melhor amigo.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Ele também podia ser muito curioso quando queria. E eu, rapidamente, me dei conta.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu estava em uma emboscada.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- E você gosta dele?

- Não! Meu Deus, não tem nada a ver – eu quis poder colocar os olhos em branco, mas eu fiquei nervosa em pensar que ele não fosse acreditar em mim –. Ele é meu melhor amigo, eu conheço ele quase a vida toda. Não poderia pensar em Jacob de outra forma....eu acho.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Humm...Jacob, eu já sei.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Edward estava muito ocupado olhando meu quarto. Será que ele estava me ignorando? Ele estava evitando meu olhar?  
　　　　　　　　　  
Mas o que eu podia dizer? Eu estava fazendo a mesma coisa.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Onde é que você se meteu esses dias? – era obvio que viria algo grande em seguida.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu fiquei na duvida antes de responder, procurando algum pretexto para encobrir minhas verdadeiras razões. Pena que eu ainda levo a lembrança de suas palavras no outro dia em sua casa.

Não, ele não teria vindo aqui em casa só para me ver.  
　　　　　　　　　  
_Meu coração se encolheu dolorosamente com uma grande e inexplicável decepção._  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Eu estive....doente.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Você é tão, mais tão ruim contando mentiras – ele riu.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Franzi a testa, e o que importava para ele o que eu estive fazendo? Ele devia procurar saber o que a Angela estava fazendo!  
　　　　　　　　　  
- E o que te importa o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer, hien? A vida é minha...!  
　　　　　　　　　  
-....vida a qual eu tenho domínio por mais seis semanas.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Você é um....- eu comecei a falar com desprezo.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- O que aconteceu com você? – ele me interrompeu.

- Eu já te disse – sussurrei –, estava doente.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Você está mentindo, eu sei disso.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Não, você não sabe, você não me conhece.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Eu conheço você melhor do que você me conhece, Bella – ele sussurrou suavemente, sua voz aveludada deu um certo tom sensual ao que ele havia dito.  
　　　　　　　　　  
E ali estava ele outra vez, me olhando, como se eu fosse uma coisa que ele pudesse apreciar. Eu desviei o olhar, de certa forma um pouco dolorida, minhas costelas não suportariam muito mais as batidas frenéticas do meu coração. Eu fiz todo o possível para pensar em coisas que tirassem o sangue do meu rosto, não queria que ele me visse corada. Será que eu precisava dizer que me sentia tão insegura ao ver ele e, supostamente, perguntar se ele havia ido as aulas? Será que eu devia confessar para ele que a causa da minha ausência era ele mesmo? Sua resposta seria afirmativa a minha pergunta?

Isso soava quase como uma telenovela sentimental e romântica.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu baixei o meu olhar e o meu rosto, escondendo minhas bochechas o Maximo que eu pude, tentando escapar e me esconder.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Mas, com ele, tudo parecia impossível para mim.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Sua mão acariciou meu queixo enquanto o levantava e me obrigava a olhar para ele. Eu me perdi logo em seguida na profundidade de seu olhar verde esmeralda, e o meu coração começou a bater rapidamente quando eu me dei conta que aquela era uma conexão muito intensa.  
　　　　　　　　　  
E mesmo percebendo isso, eu não consegui quebrá-la.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Por que, Edward? – eu perguntei em um sussurro rouco –. Por que você faz isso comigo?

Ele continuou me olhando antes de responder. E quando o fez, seu hálito delicioso fez cócegas nos meus lábios.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Ele estava muito perto.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Porque eu me preocupo com você, Bella.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Meu coração se acelerou enlouquecidamente. Ele....ele se preocupava comigo? Edward Masen se preocupava comigo? Ou, talvez, eu tivesse ouvido errado?  
　　　　　　　　　  
Minhas quentes bochechas me asseguraram de que eu havia ouvido direito. Mesmo que uma parte de mim ainda se negava a acreditar no que meus ouvidos haviam escutado.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Será que ele sabia que eu me referia a sua visita inesperada? A suas perguntas irracionais? A seus olhares intensos? A tudo o que ele me provocava?

- Fecha os olhos, Bella – ele sussurrou docemente com um leve sorriso torto, em um fio de voz charmosa, que me tirou dos meus pensamentos.  
　　　　　　　　　  
E então ele começou a se aproximar ainda mais. E eu estava completamente a mercê dele; meu coração dizia a minha mente que não pensasse, que não trabalhasse procurando pelo futuro e pelas conseqüências que isso geraria, porque não precisava ser um gênio formado em Harvard para saber o que aconteceria. A aproximação dizia tudo. Do mesmo jeito que seus lábios, certamente franzidos. Será que estava iguais aos meus? Eu os sentia levemente flexionados.  
　　　　　　　　　  
E assim eu me deixei levar.

Comecei a fechar meus olhos, lentamente. Esperando. Sim, esperando isso e sabia que, talvez, não chegasse, e que eu estava delirando. Mesmo assim, em uma total inconsciência e um estado de não-consciência eu obedeci as ordens do meu mestre.  
　　　　　　　　　  
A ultima coisa que eu vi, foram os entre abertos olhos de Edward a uma distância em que eu jamais estive com ninguém, antes que as minhas pálpebras me impedissem de ver.  
　　　　　　　　　  
E tudo se tornou preto.  
　　　　　　　　　  
　　　　　　　　　  
-

* * *

.

Entao pessoal, sei q demorei "anos" pra postar o cap mas...nao eu nao abandonei a fic e nem a autora(nao q eu saiba) ok?!entao fiquem tranquilas...

Bom espero que me desculpem e que continuem lendo a fic...bom...explicações: demorei tanto pq tava em fim de ano na escola e fim do 3º ano do ensino medio e com isso o vestibular, formatura,...

bom estava totalmente sem tempo mas estou de volta e continuo querendo saber a sua opinião...aaah e nao estou respondendo um por um pq se não eu iria demorar mais pra postar entao resolvi postar e nao responder...acho q vcs nao ligam né?! hehehhehehe....

o que nao quer dizer q eu nao li todas e nao amei tds as reviews, porque eu li sim todas e amei mt todas... *.*

queria tbm agradecer a tds que me mandaram recados, emails, e até mesmo pelas reviews,...mt obrigada amouures!!!!

Prometo nao demorar a postar o cap 10, mas é claro q só se vcs me mandarem mts reviews ok?!

hehehhehehehhe...só um pouquinho chantagista só.... ;p

mas é q eu quero mesmo saber a opinião de voces....

Bom...até breve...

amo mt vcs!!!

bjinhos.


	10. Ciúmes de madeira – Primeira parte

**Disclaimer:** esta fanfiction é uma tradução de "Sí,amo" então nada aqui me pertence, os personagens pertencem a **Stephenie Meyer** e a história pertence a **Janelle Mindfreak**.

.

**Disclaimer:**este fanfiction es una traducción de "Sí,amo" entonces nada aquí pertenece a mí, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama pertenece a **Janelle Mindfreak**.

.

* * *

.

**Sim, mestre...**

.

"_Era uma vez em um punho um lobinho de madeira..."_

.

**10.- Ciúmes de madeira – Primeira parte.**

_._

_Lábios. Ele._

Sim, essas eram as únicas palavras das quais eu conseguia pensar.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Minha mente se recusava a procurar algum outro tema com o qual eu pudesse me distrair; em parte graças a _ele_. O calor que emanava do seu corpo, tão perto do meu, era quase viciante. E para que falar do seu odor e do seu hálito? E fluidos que eu simplesmente não podia ignorar. Que desnorteavam meus pensamentos ou qualquer coisa que eu pudesse ter uma idéia em chegar a pensar.  
　　　　　　　　　  
E, é claro, eu esperei.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Esperei como uma tonta que a sua pele fizesse contato com a minha. Para que mentir? Eu queria isso. Sim, eu queria. E quem não queria? Ele era um garoto muito bem, ele era desses que já não se tem muitos hoje em dia, ele era muito bonito. Ele era uma moeda brilhante que me atraia como se eu fosse uma menina que gosta muito de coisas brilhantes.

Uma moeda. Da qual eu só conhecia um lado. E, droga, era verdade! Eu desejava muito conhecer mais.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Isso me ajudaria a conhecê-lo? Bastaria um beijo para eu poder conhecê-lo melhor? Será que com esse nosso contato, seria algo que podíamos construir? Não, não seria. E ainda assim Edward me teria aqui, parada no meu quarto, com os olhos fechados e esperando.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Esperando por ele.  
　　　　　　　　　  
E, querem saber mais?  
　　　　　　　　　  
_Ele nunca chegou._  
　　　　　　　　　  
A aura de inconsciência que cobria a minha mente pouco a pouco foi se desfazendo a medida que eu me dava conta de que eu estava atuando sozinha em um papel feito para duas pessoas. O silêncio do meu quarto me atingiu ao mesmo tempo em que a vergonha absoluta. Será que eu estava fazendo um papel ridículo na frente dele outra vez?  
　　　　　　　　　  
Será que eu tinha interpretado mal as coisas?

Bom, ele ordenou que eu fechasse os olhos, e enquanto eu os fechava eu vi ele se aproximar. Que outra prova mais era preciso para saber que ele ia me beijar?  
　　　　　　　　　  
Um beijo não é uma coisa que se de para planejar, eu acho. Mas ele não podia me deixar pronta e simplesmente pedir que eu...  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Bella, abra os olhos – ele ordenou em um sussurro.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu me dei conta, no momento em que seu hálito tocou minhas pálpebras, que seus lábios não estavam tão abaixo como eu havia pensado.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Lentamente eu comecei a abrir os meus olhos, para me encontrar primeiramente com seu lábios – tão malditamente tentadores e que eu nunca admitiria – muito perto do meu rosto, e formando um sorriso torto que eu secretamente adorava. _Oh, genial, que bonita primeira visão depois de que te chutaram o seu traseiro quebrando uma ilusão._ Eu neguei, mentalmente, não era uma ilusão, era uma idéia absurda que minha mente retorcida havia criado no momento em que eu perdi toda a coerência e moralidade que me restava.

Subi meu olhar. Seu nariz, com uma perfeita simetria, podia quase tocar minhas sobrancelhas e o inicio da minha testa. Definitivamente, ele estava_muito_ perto.  
　　　　　　　　　  
E então, para o final – porem não menos importante –, os olhos dele. Essas duas esmeraldas me olhavam com um brilho esquisito do qual eu não soube determinar o motivo. Ele brilhava na parte verde...felicidade? O que será que ele havia visto em mim para que com um simples olhar ele irradiasse uma alegria tão magnética? E de um momento para outro eu senti desejo de sorrir assim como ele estava fazendo agora.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Meu coração bateu acelerado, como nunca. Em uma corrida frenética que eu nunca ganharia, porque eles nunca parariam.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Foi quando eu senti, mais suave e leve que a asa da borboleta mais bonita, as pontas dos dedos de Edward percorrer a pele da minha bochecha. Me acariciando. Me sentindo.

Eu, da minha parte, fechei meus olhos, desfrutando mudamente do sentimento que crescia em meu interior cada vez que ele me tocava. Era...estranho. Tudo era tão confuso. Haviam tantas coisas novas que eu não havia experimentado muito.  
　　　　　　　　　  
E, será que Jacob tinha razão? Eu realmente gostava de Edward Masen?  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu revi a minha memória, relembrando os momentos que eu passei ao lado dele. As escassas duas semanas. Haviam acontecido tantas coisas.  
　　　　　　　　　  
E foi como se eu tivesse recebido um golpe no estomago, quando eu me dei conta do meu erro.  
　　　　　　　　　  
_Não._

Eu não podia. Eu não_podia_ gostar dele. Não, simplesmente não. Edward era um idiota, um...egocêntrico, um bipolar. Um....idiota que eu não conseguia conhecer ou saber nada sobre a vida, por mais que eu quisesse.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Neguei com a cabeça, antes de afastar a sua mão do meu rosto. Eu devia me acostumar com a ausência da sua aproximação se eu quisesse continuar sendo eu. Se eu quisesse continuar sendo consciente.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Edward, para – eu disse, sem olhar diretamente para os olhos dele –. Por...por que...?  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu desviei o olhar. Simplesmente não podia olhar nos olhos dele. As coisas estavam saindo do meu controle.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Amanhã...Amanhã você vai ir na escola? – ele perguntou.

Amanhã era sexta-feira, será que ai adiantar alguma coisa eu ir à aula? Eu iria querer falar com ele? Eu estava preparada para receber a resposta afirmativa que eu tanto temia por algum motivo incoerente?  
　　　　　　　　　  
_Acho que sim,_ eu pensei.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu assenti, ainda sem olhar para ele. Alguma coisa no meu interior se revolveria se eu o fizesse, eu tinha certeza disso.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Eu posso passar aqui para te pegar amanhã?  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Agora você se faz de cavalheiro? – eu disse sem me dar conta. Minha mente era um monte de idéias que eu não podia esclarecer.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Eu posso ser sempre que você quiser. Você tem uma idéia de mim que não é totalmente correta – ele sussurrou –. É como se você não quisesse me conhecer.  
　　　　　　　　　  
O que? Eu que não quero conhecer ele? Esse cara estava hiper-mega louco!

Que estúpida que eu sou, não consegui falar nada antes que ele voltasse a falar.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Então eu passo aqui amanhã pra pegar você.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Eu posso ir sozinha.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Eu _passarei_aqui as sete e meia – isso foi claramente uma ordem e eu não teria outra opção.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Ele se inclinou sobre si mesmo, para se aproximar de mim. E aconteceu. Seus lábios me tocaram. Eles roçaram suavemente a pele da minha testa antes que ele desaparecesse pela porta do meu quarto, a passos lentos e seguros. E com uma expressão em seu rosto que eu não consegui decifrar.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Até amanhã, Bella! – ele gritou. E então eu ouvi a porta batendo.  
　　　　　　　　　  
E, o que vocês acham? A tal da «amanhã» cegou muito antes do que eu desejava.

.

* * *

.

_**21 de setembro, 2007.**  
　　　　　　　　　  
._  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu acordei naquela manhã com os músculos tensos e doloridos. Obviamente eu devia ter dormido em uma posição que não favorecia nada para o meu pobre corpo.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Tenho que agradecer que pelo menos eu consegui pregar os olhos essa noite.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Charlie já havia saído, de novo.  
　　　　　　　　　  
À tarde de ontem foi relativamente normal. E chata. Eu não fiz nada de bom e tentei não pensar no que havia acontecido de manhã. Por sorte Alice não havia vindo aqui para me arrastar pelo traseiro para me levar na escola; e isso, eu suponho, que seja um alivio para minha anatomia.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Quando eu larguei os pratos do meu almoço, ontem, o telefone tocou, e acabou que era o Jake. Ele disse que, se eu não me importasse, ele iria me pegar na escola quando as aulas acabassem. Eu não tinha certeza do que exatamente responder para ele, será que eu teria que ir para a casa do Edward depois da escola, outra vez? Será que ele ficaria tão bravo se eu faltasse um dia?

Franzi a testa quando respondi a Jacob, e disse a ele que podia ir e que não haveria problemas – ao que parece a sua escola ainda estava parada –; ele respondeu que viria com seu carro e com a Leah. E que, talvez, me levasse a La Push se eu dissesse a ele o quanto eu havia gostado do meu presente. E claro que eu agradeci a ele!  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu fiquei falando com o Jake até que eu ouvi o carro de Charlie chegando em frente a minha casa.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu me levantei da minha cama rapidamente, e sem prestar atenção na hora em que o relógio que estava na minha cabeceira mostrava. Eu estava grogue, parecia que eu estava bêbada ou algo parecido. Eu devia estar muito engraçada com o cabelo todo embolado e o pijama todo amassado.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Fui para banheiro a passos muito lentos – o dia em si parecia mais lento que o normal – e ao entrar no chuveiro deixei a água correr suavemente pelo meu corpo. Fechei os olhos e deixei a sensação de calor me inundar por completo. Que se dane se eu me sufocasse com o vapor. Hoje, por alguma razão, eu me sentia totalmente sozinha.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Talvez eu estivesse desanimada. Será que hoje seria um dia_daqueles?_

Uma buzina tocou lá fora, uma inconfundível buzina, - quando eu havia acabado de colocar meu jeans – e eu tive certeza que sim.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Ah, não. _Não, não, não, não. Não! Não!_  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu procurei o relógio que ficava na mesinha da minha cabeceira com o olhar. E arregalei os olhos quando vi as horas. 7:35 a.m.! Tão, mais tão lento era o andar do meu mundo que eu não me dei conta da velocidade com que o tempo corria? E agora eu teria um Edward me esperando lá em baixo enquanto eu estava semi-nua, sem ter tomado o café da manhã e sem escovar os dentes. Um caos total!  
　　　　　　　　　  
Outra bozinha foi ouvida, só que essa mais impaciente do que a primeira. Será que ele não podia esperar uns minutinhos?

Peguei minha camiseta azul depois de colocar meu sutiã e a coloquei enquanto ia descendo as escadas, com a mochila pendurada no meu cotovelo. Era um verdadeiro desastre. Por sorte eu havia pegado a escova de cabelo antes de me vestir.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Na quinta buzinada eu sai de casa um pouco descente, com o estomago roncando, pedindo por um pouco de comida.  
　　　　　　　　　  
E, como o esperado, ali estava o lindíssimo Volvo prateado brilhando com a pouca luz que as nuvens deixavam transpassar. Com ele dentro do carro, no banco do motorista; com um sorriso complicado de mais pro meu gosto. Parecia que ele havia recebido uma boa noticia ou alguma coisa parecida, porque o rosto de Edward Masen estava realmente radiante através da janela do carro.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Mesmo que não fosse aquele sorriso o que eu tanto gostava, ainda assim me contagiou um pouco a alegria que o seu rosto sereno – e lindo – transmitia. Quase. Quase. Que eu começo a sorrir antes de entrar no carro.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Como que você está Bella? Você dormiu bem?

Seu comportamento amável me fez sentir calafrios.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Bem...eu acho...e você?  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Foi uma noite muito agradável para mim.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Oh, posso perguntar o por quê? – uma enorme curiosidade me corroia.

- Claro – e quando disse isso pisou no acelerador e nos encaminhamos até a escola.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Apesar da sua resposta afirmativa ele se manteve calado no começo do trajeto, e eu me remexia no meu interior teorias sobre a sua alegria excessiva. O que o havia deixado assim? Alguma noticia boa? Algum telefonema? Uma carta? Uma garota?  
　　　　　　　　　  
Ugh, meu estomago se revirou quando eu pensei nisso.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Então, você ainda está usando essa pulseira bonita – Edward observou na metade do caminho.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu olhei para o meu pulso. E realmente, ali estava a pulseira que Jake havia me dado de aniversário, com o lindo lobinho de madeira mudamente pendurado. Eu sorri pensando em como a voz de Jacob havia soado arrogante na ligação de ontem. Sim não era nem um pouco modesto o meu melhor amigo. Não sei de onde Leah tira tanta paciência.

Quando pensei neles eu me lembrei de que eles iriam vir me buscar no final da aula. Será que eu devia contar para Edward? Será que ele se importaria? A sua reação havia me incomodado um pouco. Será que Edward ainda pensava que eu gostava de Jacob? Ou tinha conseguido convencer ele do contrario? A pura verdade é que ele não ficou muito satisfeito quando eu disse que não tinha nada com Jake.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu tinha curiosidade. O que será que Edward pensava de mim?  
　　　　　　　　　  
Sendo estúpido ou não, isso me preocupava. Eu não queria que ele tivesse uma visão errada de mim.  
　　　　　　　　　  
E outra vez as lembranças vinham a minha mente. A semana passada, no pátio da escola. Eu não havia agradecido Edward por me defender do Mike! Eu não havia chutado o traseiro do Newton por ter me insultado pelas costas! Definitivamente eu tinha muitas coisas na cabeça que não me deixavam pensar com a claridade necessária que nesses momentos eu precisava.

- Sim. Eu gosto muito dessa pulseira, adoro as coisas que são feitas a mão.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- E o que você acha dos objetos usados? – ele perguntou de repente, tão rápido que eu não tive certeza se havia ouvido direito.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Por isso me virei um pouco para olhar para o rosto dele. Seu semblante, antes alegre, agora se mantia sereno e pensativo. Droga! Eu tinha tanta, tanta vontade de saber o que estava passando pela sua cabeça agora.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- O que? – eu perguntei, em uma silencioso convite para que ele repetisse o que ele havia falado.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Nada – ele sussurrou –, esquece – e deu um sorriso torto, aquele do jeito eu gostava.  
　　　　　　　　　  
As musicas continuavam tocando no radio, sem pressa. Acho que eu consegui reconhecer _Open Arms_. Eu me sentia muito estranha ouvindo essa música romântica junto com Edward. Meu coração palpitava um pouco apressado, mas não tão gritante como ele costumava ficar. Será que ele estava se acostumando com a sua carreira solitária em que se encontrava na presença de Edward?

- Então... – eu disse, um pouco insegura. Quando as minhas bochechas começaram a arder? Engoli com dificuldade antes de continuar falando, tentando fazer com que minha voz não saísse patética –, hum....p-posso mudar a estação?  
　　　　　　　　　  
Edward sorriu.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Você não gosta de Jouney? – ele me perguntou. Apesar de conhecer muito pouco dele, eu pude perceber facilmente que ele estava se divertindo por baixo da sua pergunta.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Sim, sim eu gosto. Mas não estou com....vontade de e-escutar essa música agora- eu disse, olhando para a paisagem que a minha janela mostrava.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Você tem algum problema com as músicas clássicas? Eu estou sentindo que agora você vai me dizer que _November Rain_é uma porcaria.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Agora ele iria se fazer de conhecedor especialista em música ou alguma coisa do gênero?  
　　　　　　　　　  
- A verdade é que existem músicas melhores que_November Rain_ – eu respondi, mesmo sem olhar para ele.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Claro.  
　　　　　　　　　  
O que? O que, que ele havia falado? Ele havia concordado comigo? Até aí ele iria deixar nosso pequeno debate de lado?

Admito que me surpreendeu um pouco que ele não tivesse continuado com a discussão. Será que tinha alguma coisa errada com o Edward? Quando eu me virei para olhar para ele de novo, ele tinha um sorriso alegre em seu rosto. Parecia que ele havia se lembrado daquela coisa que o fez curvar os lábios dessa maneira hoje mais cedo. E a minha curiosidade voltou a me corroer.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu pensei tanto nisso e acabei por esquecer de pedir para ele, de novo, para ele mudar a estação.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Então...- eu comecei, ainda olhando para ele –, por que a sua noite foi boa?  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Foi...eu estive pensando em algumas coisas – ele respondeu enquanto virava para entrar no estacionamento da escola. Nós já havíamos chegado?  
　　　　　　　　　  
Edward estacionou seu Volvo distraidamente e sem dificuldade nenhuma. Ainda faltavam muitos minutos, eu supus, já que não haviam muitos carros no estacionamento. Mas é claro, que os irmãos de Edward já estavam ali; e os Hale também. Eu consegui identificar o Porsche de Alice e a moto de Jasper – eu a havia visto estacionada na garagem dos Cullen no dia da minha festa –.  
Quando eu ia perguntar em que coisas que ele havia pensado ele já estava começando a falar primeiro.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Eu não vou mentir para você – Edward voltou ao assunto da nossa conversa quando desligou o motor e me olhou diretamente nos olhos –, você estava entre uma daquelas coisas – e sorriu.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Meu coração começou a bater rapidamente quando eu escutei ele dizer isso. Soava tão irreal que ele confessasse que havia pensado em mim! Em nenhum momento nem sequer cheguei a pensar que eu poderia chegar a ocupar nem sequer um pequeno espaço da sua mente.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu havia me enganado. Ele havia pensado em mi, ontem a noite? A pergunta solitária soava tão fantasiosa!  
　　　　　　　　　  
Tão clichê!

Tive que desviar do olhar, esconder meu rosto, para que ele não se desse conta de que minhas bochechas começava a corar. Por sorte que o som do carro havia parado de tocar. Eu não poderia suportar essa cena escutando músicas românticas.  
　　　　　　　　　  
-Eu pensei... – sussurrou com a sua voz aveludada – em sua ausência. Tentei adivinhar o que podia ter acontecido com você – pegue na barra da minha blusa com as mãos, apertando –. Pensei em como você sumiu da minha casa na terça-feira....  
　　　　　　　　　  
Minha mente continuava sem processar toda a informação para poder compreender o que ele estava dizendo. Tudo era tão malditamente confuso, irreal, fantasioso.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Então ele soltou uma risadinha baixa quando sua mão acariciou minha cabeça, como se estivesse me felicitando por alguma coisa. Esse gesto fez com que eu me sentisse bem pequena. E me fez corar mais. Por que somente quando ele me tocava eu sentia uma corrente elétrica passando pelo meu interior?

- E eu tenho uma coisa para te falar – ele sentenciou.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Q-Que coisa? – eu gaguejei. Ugh, que patético!  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Eu vou te dizer hoje na saída, tudo bem? Agora é melhor entrarmos na escola.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu assenti automaticamente. E sai dali praticamente como um carro de corrida, na ultima corrida do ano. Escutei Edward me chamando quando eu ia entrar na escola. Eu não parei de correr e nem me virei, eu não ia deixar que ele me visse nesse estado de desordem hormonal em que eu estava e não podia controlar.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Com a mochila apoiada no meu ombro entrei no prédio, deixando Edward para trás e me fechando no meu mundo pessoal. Do qual eu não sai até o almoço.  
　　　　　　　　　  
As aulas passaram normalmente, chatas, sem sentido. Eu pude me concentrar melhor que antes e no primeiro intervalo uma pessoa se aproximou de mim, uma pessoa, que eu não tinha muita vontade de encontrar no momento. Angela me perguntou sobre a minha ausência, e eu não encontrei nada melhor para responder do que eu tive problemas pessoais. Aquilo não era uma mentira, então eu não devia me preocupar em me sentir culpada em não dizer cem por cento a da verdade.

Alguma coisa me dizia que Angela não tinha conhecimento dos sentimentos de Edward; e isso, de certa forma, era um alivio para mim.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Alice alcançou meu braço entre as pessoas no refeitório para me chamar para sentar com eles. Eu não me opus nem um pouco depois de ver Mike sentado na mesa dos meus amigos. Eu lhe mandei um olhar frio e ele me olhou confuso. Talvez Newton não soubesse que eu já havia me interado de todos os seus comentários asquerosos sobre mim.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Bella! – gritou Alice quando eu me sentei ao lado de Rosalie –. O que aconteceu com você?  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu me remexi um pouco incomodada no banco.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Problemas.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Dos quais eu chegarei a saber? – perguntou a fadinha.

- Eu duvido. Ou talvez mais pra frente.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Emmet levantou o olhar do livro que estava lendo, será que o pré-vestibular era tão puxado assim?  
　　　　　　　　　  
Os lábios do mais velho dos Cullen se elevaram, me mostrando um sorriso cúmplice.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Algum garoto? – ele disse em um tom cômico.  
　　　　　　　　　  
E as cores do meu rosto aumentaram, me deixando em evidencia.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- É isso, ta na cara - apoiou Rosalie antes de dar uma mordida na sua maça bem vermelha.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Não! Claro que não! – eu exclamei.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Oh, oh, oh! Quem é ele? – Alice me perguntou aplaudindo e sorrindo como uma criança pequena que acabava de ganhar um doce.

Eu mesma ficava surpreendida comigo, as vezes, como eu podia ser tão transparente.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Não é um garoto – eu disse severamente, evitando o olhar deles.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Foi quando eu percebi que na mesa dos Cullen, onde sempre tinham cinco pessoas, havia quatro. Eu o procurei com o olhar disfarçadamente enquanto abria meu refrigerante. Por sorte Alice estava falando com Rosalie e Jasper comentava sobre alguma coisa com Emmet; eu passei despercebida mas a curiosidade, com certeza, era pintada no meu rosto.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Onde estava Edward?  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Oh, Bella, que pulseira linda! – Alice disse.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Ela pegou meu pulso para observar o lobinho que estava de pendurado na correntinha de prata. Alice tinha os olhos iluminados. Eu nunca pensei que ela gostasse desse tipo de coisas.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Quem te deu? – perguntou Jasper, calmamente.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Um amigo da reserva, o meu melhor amigo – para que mentir sobre isso? –. É um presente de aniversário atrasado, ele me entregou na quarta.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Oh – Alice sussurrou com os olhos meio fechados. Tinha alguma coisa de ruim nisso?

- Ah, é claro, obrigada pelo celular, Jasper, ele é um luxo.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- E você gostou do meu presente, pequena Bella? – Emmet perguntou com um sorriso estúpido em seu rosto. Agora que eu me lembrava, ainda tinha alguns presentes que eu tinha que abrir, e entre eles o de Emmet.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- De nada Bella – Jasper disse sorrindo.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Então....eu ainda não vi o seu presente, Emmet.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Rosalie soltou uma risada baixa, e Emmet a acompanhou depois de um tempo. Será que eu estaria perdendo alguma piada interna? Mesmo que conhecendo Emmet, era melhor não conhecer a piada por um todo.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Você vai gostar muito – disse Emmet entre pequenas risadas.

Eu olhei para ele com uma sobrancelha levantada. Talvez eu escondesse esse pacote por algum tempo até que eu tivesse a saúde mental e a preparação para poder lidar com o que quer que seja que o Cullen tivesse me dado.  
　　　　　　　　　  
E pela primeira vez a curiosidade não me corroeu nem um pouquinho.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Talvez porque eu estivesse concentrada em outra coisa, ou em outra pessoa.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu ia perguntar onde que o Edward estava – mesmo que eu me debatesse internamente se eu devia fazer isso ou não, os irmãos Cullen e Hale tirariam conclusões precipitadas, em especial Alice –, mas antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa uma voz a uma certa distancia me chamou.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Bella!

Eu me virei para dar de cara com os castanhos olhos de Jessica Stanley. Ela tinha um sorriso estranho, como se desfrutasse de alguma coisa da qual eu não sabia e essa coisa interessava a mim. Ela vinha andando com as mãos para trás, nas costas, em uma posição inocente.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Tem um garoto que está te procurando lá fora, Bella. Um tal de Jacob.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Meus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa. Jacob? Mas ele me disse que iria vir na só na hora da saída da escola!  
　　　　　　　　　  
Oh, e Edward ainda não tinha chegado.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Quando eu comecei a me levantar da mesa ouvi um assobio baixo. E eu disse "Emmet" o repreendendo em voz baixa antes de sair com Jessica do refeitório e caminhar em direção ao estacionamento. Chegando lá eu vi um carro preto estacionado no meio da rua, despreocupado, e uma figura masculina, alta e igualmente despreocupada apoiada sobre o capo do carro.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Foi fácil reconhecê-lo.  
- Então me diz, Bella...Ele é seu namorado? – perguntou Jessica.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu pensei que ela já tinha ido embora. Ela tinha ficado para tirar conclusões e espalhar fofocas?  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Não, um amigo. E, se não se importa... eu gostaria de falar sozinha com ele.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Oh – ela riu e deu alguns passos para trás –, claro. Divirta-se.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu rolei os olhos. Era obvio que ela não ia ir embora.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Sem me importar se Jessica havia ido ou não eu caminhei até Jacob com passos rápidos. Quando eu cheguei suficientemente perto ele me envolveu com seus enormes braços e me deu um beijo na cabeça. E eu me senti muito, muito menor que ele.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Oi baixinha, como você está?

- Surpreendida, e muito. O que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que iria vir para me buscar depois das aulas.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Jacob se inclinou para sussurrar para mim.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Pois eu vim te raptar, já que a minha Leah está nos esperando na praia de La Push agora – a forma com que ele falava dela fazia com que eu sentisse certa inveja.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Por que ela não veio? – eu perguntei.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Ela tinha ido com Harry ao medico – ele explicou –, ao que parece o velho não se sentia muito bem.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Oh, eu devia dizer ao Charlie – eu disse, mais para mim do que para ele.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Ele assentiu.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- E aí, você vem?  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Jake, eu tenho aula.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- E...? – ele encolheu os ombros -. Vamos, Bella! Assim você passará mais tempo com agente. Rebecca está de visita e ela tem muita vontade de ver você.

Franzi os lábios, não muito segura.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Eu não sei, Jake – Jacob rolou os olhos e deu uma palmadinha nas minhas costas -. Oh, está bem. Mas deixa eu ir lá dentro para pegar minhas coisas.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Meu melhor amigo soltou uma pequena gargalhada de vitoria enquanto me dava um abraço forte, mexendo-me de um lado para o outro. E eu ri com ele como quando éramos pequenos.  
　　　　　　　　　  
E de repente Jacob parou e franziu a testa.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- E esse aí quem é? – ele perguntou no meu ouvido, indicando com um movimento do seu queixo.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu virei meu olhar para me encontrar com os olhos verde esmeralda de Edward, que me olhava a distância com as costas apoiadas em uma árvore, de braços cruzados sobre o peito e com a testa franzida.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Quando olhou para Jacob, o verde parecia ter se tingido de vermelho, E eu temi o pior.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Ah, não.

.

* * *

.

**N/A(autora verdadeira): Aloha!** Mais de uma irá querer me matar, eu sei; esperavam pelo beijo. Mesmo que eu já havia dito que ainda ia demorar um pouco para isso acontecer. De qualquer forma houve mais ou menos um beijo. E, acreditem em mim, um beijo mais na frente pode produzir MUITAS coisas, digo por experiência própria. Mas well...os ciúmes começaram a fluir, e não pensem que a Bella não irá passar por isso também! Em um par de capítulos eles caíram nas mãos do ciúme. Por hora, é a vez de Edward.

Eu dei muita risada ao ler algumas das reviews que pensavam que Bella havia desmaiado. xD Acho que eu causei a impressão errada com "_E tudo se tornou preto."._Quando fechamos os olhos, que cor vemos? Preto, é claro! xD Acho que não irei usar mais essa expressão quando Bella desmaiar, para que não se confundam.

Muito obrigado por todas suas maravilhosas reviews! Cada vez me surpreendem mais. Me alegra que cada vez mais gente leia a fic, eu fico muito, muito feliz e com vontade de escrever mais. E este capitulo ficou bem grande, tenho que admitir. Espero que tenham gostado, eu o dedico as minhas queridas leitoras! E espero seus comentários sobre esse capitulo.

Se cuidem muito minhas vampirinhas! E nos vemos em breve. Bites!

**+ Janelle M.**

.

* * *

.

.

**N/T (minha): **oii meus amores...e aí como vcs estão?

Viu não demorei quase nd pra postar...vim deixar meu presente de natal para vcs...hehehehhehehe...gostaram?! ;p

Bom e tbm pretendo não demorar pra postar o outro não ok?! Mas dependo das reviews d vcs tbm né?!

**.**

**Rafinhaa: **hehehehehe..ainda bem q vc é boazinha e não brigou comigo...pq eu sei q mereci... ;/

Aaaah não ela não desmaiou, mas vc já deve ter percebido...hehehheheheh...mas seria tipico dela msm....

Obrigada pela review amouur eu amei...e um feliz natal pra vc e pra td sua família!!!!

Bjinhos.

**.**

**Dani Marjorie:** hehehehhehehe...acho q td mundo pensou isso né?!

Mas ela não desmaiou não... ;p ....mas isso vc já deve ter percebido... ;p

Obrigada pela review amouur....e um feliz natal pra vc e pra td sua família,

Bjinhos.

**.**

**HMSanches:** aahhhh amouur brigada... *.*

Pode deixar q eu vou postar mais...e eu amei sua review..muito obrigada viu?!

E um feliz natal pra vc e pra td sua família!!!

Bjinhos.

**.**

**CullenB: **hehehehhehehhehe...eu tbm queria isso d presente de natal, se eu pedir pro meu pai será q ele me dá ou será q ele me mata?! :o hehehehhehehehehhehehe....

Sim foi mals a demora....mas tava MT enrolada minha vida....aaah e MT obrigada pela review amouur eu amei!!!

E um feliz natal pra vc e para td sua família,

Bjinhos.

**.**

**Rosalinasecret:** hehehehehhehe...sim, sim, sim, sim.... vou postar mais sim amouur fica tranqüila....

Brigadinha pela review...um feliz natal pra vc e pra td sua família!!!!

Bjinhos.

**.**

**-TT Cullen Black-:** oii amouur seja muito bem vinda!!!!

Q bom q gostou da fic...eu tbm amei vc ter mandado sua review...mt obrigada!!!

Um feliz natal pra vc e pra sua família,

Bjinhos.

**.**

**aneishon-chan:** q bom q vc gostou amouur...

eu tbm amei vc ter mandado uma review...mt obrigada...

um feliz natal pra vc e pra toda sua família ok?!

Bjinhos.

.

**nanamaia: **juro q não é minha culpa... ;p

hehhehehehhehehe....q bom q vc gosta da fic amouur...

aaah e obrigada pela review eu amei...

e um feliz natal pra vc e pra sua família,

bjinhos.

**.**

**Vivi LeBeau:** fiquei td boba agora uma das mais legais?! Serio?!

Aaah amouuur q bom q vc gostou....mt obrigada pela review ok? Eu amei...

E um feliz natal pra vc e pra sua família!!!!

Bjinhos.

.

**Gibeluh:** q bom q gostou amouur...

Obrigada pela review...

Um feliz natal pra vc e pra td sua família,

Bjinhos.

.

**Gabriela Albano:** hehehehehehe...q bom q gostou amouur...

Viu nem demorei tanto né?! Serio?! Eu acho espanhol super fácil...hehehehehe... ;p

Obrigada pela review amouur...eu amei....

Um feliz natal pra vc e pra sua família ok?!

Bjinhos.

.

.

**Todas: **entao amoures é isso vejo vcs antes do ano novo ok?!

amo mt tds,

bjinhos.

**Kris Minnie.**


	11. Ciúmes de madeira – Segunda parte

**Disclaimer:** esta fanfiction é uma tradução de "Sí,amo" então nada aqui me pertence, os personagens pertencem a **Stephenie Meyer** e a história pertence a **Janelle Mindfreak**.

.

**Disclaimer: **este fanfiction es una traducción de "Sí,amo" entonces nada aquí pertenece a mí, los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la trama pertenece a **Janelle Mindfreak**.

.

**Sinopse: **Tradução. humanos. Bella perde uma aposta feita com Edward. O castigo? Tornar-se sua escrava por alguns meses e fazer tudo que ele disser. Mas o que exatamente quer dizer esse "tudo"?

.

* * *

.

**Sim, mestre...**

.

"_e então ele ouviu um rugido...e esse leão ciumento?" _

**11.- Ciúmes de madeira – Segunda parte e parte final.**

**.**

Eu engolia a saliva com dificuldade e o coração deixou de bater por um pequeno intervalo de tempo. Dois segundos depois pareceu que todo o meu sangue foi para o meu rosto. Além do mais, Jacob havia conseguido tirar um sorriso de mim.

Toda minha anatomia havia ficado congelada ao ver-lo ali, parado e com o olhar fixo em mim. Em Jacob. Em nós dois. E com esses olhos verdes que agora pareciam escurecidos e quase dourados; porque, apesar da distância, eu podia vê-lo como se ele estivesse na minha frente.

Jacob também continuou imóvel, mais a sua respiração não parou – diferentemente da minha –. Ele se manteve quieto, observando Edward talvez, eu não sei, não conseguia olhar para ele, meus olhos estavam ocupados olhando para um certo garoto com uma certa culpa no olhar. Eu me senti repentinamente ansiosa e preocupada. O que será que estava passando pela cabeça dele nesse momento? Eu estaria roendo as minha unhas se eu não estivesse, ainda, envolvida pelos braços de Jake.

_Oh._

Rapidamente, ao me dar conta da posição em que eu estava, me desfiz da jaula que eram os braços do meu melhor amigo. E dei alguns passos para trás, me afastando, mostrando silenciosamente para Edward que não havia motivos para ele pensar mal daquilo. Eu não queria que ele formasse uma idéia errada sobre o que ele havia visto.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Bella... – Jacob disse, pegando no meu ombro.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu não pude virar. Por alguma razão meu corpo não respondia aos meus comandos; minha razão era simples: eu não queria baixar a guarda e deixar de observar Edward. Maldição! O que eu estava pensando? Desejei mais do que nunca ter o super poder de ler mentes. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior diante de tanta ansiedade. Eu não sabia se devia sair correndo para dizer a ele que não estava acontecendo nada.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Em um certo momento, ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos da sua jaqueta. Eu acho que vi alguma coisa em sua mão direita, mas também pode ter sido só a minha imaginação.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Jacob tentou chamar a minha atenção outra vez. Ele se colocou atrás de mim, e colocou suas mãos em ambos. Apoiando seu queixo em um deles, ele sussurrou.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Hey, baixinha, ele é quem eu acho que é? – ele perguntou com as sobrancelhas levantadas eu o olhei de relance.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu corei só em lembrar que conceito Jacob teria de Edward: "O garoto que eu, supostamente, gostava". Baixei o olhar, o afastando de ambos os olhares – o verde e o preto – para tentar me envergonhar menos; minha bochechas se tornaram quentes quando eu assenti levemente.

Meu amigo soltou uma risada baixa. Eu apertei meus punhos, contendo minha vontade de deixá-lo desorientado.  
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　  
- Parece que ele vai embora.... – Jacob sussurrou de repente.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu levantei meu olhar rápido, e fiquei um pouco tonta ao fazer-lo.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu pude ver Edward virar de lado, mostrando-me seu pálido – lindo – perfil. As pontas cor de bronze do seu cabelo despenteado apenas me permitiam observar seus verdes espelhos para poder entender mais seu olhar. O esmeralda estava escondido por uma película dourada que estava pousada sobre a sua iris. Então seu olhar se abaixou até o chão, a sombra dos seus cílios grossos fez com que eu aguçasse mais a imagem. E suspirou, fechando os olhos, me privando de toda e qualquer possibilidade e ler-lo. Ele encolheu os ombros para si mesmo quando evitou meu olhar e logo o abaixou, de forma despreocupada e indiferente. Me deu as costas e começou a caminhar até a entrada do refeitório.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu movi um pé por instinto para seguir-lo, mas por alguma maldita razão eu continuei ali, parada e vendo ele se afastar com seus pensamentos que pediam urgentemente....serem esclarecidos.

- Edward... –eu sussurrei e me a minha voz se quebrou.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Você gosta dele de verdade, não é? – perguntou Jacob, como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- A verdade? Eu não sei Jake. Eu não posso mentir para você, você sabe muito bem quando eu faço isso e quando eu estou dizendo a verdade – sussurrei –. _Eu estou muito confusa._  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Essa é a primeira fase de quando se está apaixonado – ele sentenciou.  
　　　　　　　　　  
OS meus lábios se franziram quando eu ia contestar. Mas ele falou antes de que eu pudesse responder e dizer que eu não estava apaixonada.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Você devia ir atrás dele.  
- Mas, Jake, agente não ia ir a La Push? – eu perguntei inocentemente, sem olhar para ele. Edward já havia entrado no refeitório, talvez já estivesse sentado com seus irmãos.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Ele suspirou.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Definitivamente eu não conseguia esconder de Jacob as preocupações que me corroíam por dentro. Ele podia me compreender melhor do que eu mesma me compreendia.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Não finja que você não se importa com ele.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Eu não estou fingindo que não...  
　　　　　　　　　  
- _Vai. Atrás. Dele. _– isso foi claramente, uma ordem.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Jacob me pegou pelos ombros, mais forte, e me obrigou a me virar. Seus olhos me observavam tranquilamente, e seu sorriso petulante de sabe-tudo vagava em seus lábios infantis.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Eu te espero aqui – ele sussurrou acariciando minha cabeça.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Ah, Jake.... – eu sorri.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Ele me virou na direção e me empurrou sutilmente pelos ombros, mesmo que eu soubesse que se eu me negasse ele me chutaria o traseiro para eu ir atrás de Edward. Eu suspirei, me virei e o abracei com carinho, e antes que ele pudesse devolver o gesto eu sai correndo em direção ao refeitório.

Eu tentei entrar como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas eu senti o olhar de Jessica e Angela em cima de mim quando eu passei pela mesa delas. A primeira piscou para mim e a segunda me sorriu amavelmente. Eu deduzi que Jessica devia ter aberto sua boca enorme e fofoqueira. Alguma coisa em mim se remexeu quando eu vi o lindo rosto de Angela me olhando amavelmente, eu tentei ignorá-las e caminhar até a mesa dos Cullen. Estava a uns dez metros quando me dei conta de que ele não estava ali. Agh, aonde é que ele havia se metido?  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu o procurei com o olhar sem sinais positivos. Escutei meu nome ser chamado por Alice e, em menos de cinco segundos, ela estava do meu lado me olhando curiosamente. Tenho certeza que ela estava se perguntando sobre o meu comportamento. Ou talvez ter a confirmação dos meus lábios de suas idéias pretensiosas. Conhecendo essa pequena fadinha como eu conheço, ela já havia imaginado que eu estava procurando seu irmão.

- Aonde que ele está? – eu perguntei para ela em um sussurro.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Ela deu um sorriso cúmplice para mim.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Quem? – me perguntou inocentemente.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Alice.... – eu grunhi. Ela olhou para suas unhas de forma despreocupada, obviamente queria que eu dissesse tudo nos mínimos detalhes –. Está bem. Aonde que o _Edward_ está?  
　　　　　　　　　  
Ela se fez de surpreendida quando escutou.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Ah, _Edward _– sua mão acariciou seu queixo de maneira pensativa, e a minha paciência estava se esgotando –. Ele disse que iria ao seu armário e depois ia para a aula de Biologia de uma vez. Você não cursam essa aula juntos...?  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu sai correndo dali e apenas ao escutá-la, ignorando sua pergunta e a ignorando. E foi um feito maravilhoso que eu não tivesse caído ao sair do refeitório, porque eu não estava nem um pouco concentrada no caminho que eu estava tomando. Mas é claro porque minha atenção estava concentrada em chegar na sala de Biologia. A sala estaria vazia nessa hora – ainda faltavam vinte minutos para o inicio das aulas –, mas alguma coisa dentro de mim me dizia que ele estaria lá.

Eu acelerei o passo, passando pela sala de Literatura e Espanhol. Eu tropecei uma vez, caindo com as mãos e os joelhos no chão; mas me levantei rapidamente ignorando a dor em minhas pernas. Ai, cair nesse piso doía muito. Eu ia me aproximando e foi quando eu diminui um pouco a velocidade da minha corrida. Eu pude ver uma silueta apoiada na porta da sala de Biologia.  
　　　　　　　　　  
E é claro que, _era ele._  
　　　　　　　　　  
Meu coração parou quando eu o observei melhor. Ele estava apoiado sobre a paredes perto da sala, de pernas cruzadas, com os braços caídos em ambos os lados de seu corpo, cabeça abaixada e olhos fechados. O cabelo despenteado e as bochechas levemente rosadas. Sua respiração era um pouco agitada e o vapor que emanava de seus lábios chegavam aos pequenos fios de cabelo dele que se mexiam ritmicamente. E essa foi uma das imagens mais bonitas que eu já havia visto.  
　　　　　　　　　  
E meu coração se encolheu ao comparar-lo comigo. _Não havia _comparação alguma. Ele era simplesmente – fisicamente – perfeito de um jeito que eu gostava. E eu era ordinariamente normal de um jeito como todo mundo era. Eu suspirei para o meu interior.

Eu mordi meu lábio, inquieta. Ao que parece, ele não havia se dado conta da minha presença. Será que eu deveria me aproximar? Ah, meu Deus! Claro que sim, idiota! Eu me xinguei internamente e quase mordi minha língua.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Os sapatos começaram a se mover sozinhos quando meus pés tomaram vida própria, me aproximando dele. Tudo nele me chamava mudamente, e meu corpo respondia por próprio; era como se meu cérebro estivesse apagado e não quisesse mais funcionar. Quando eu já estava mais ou menos perto, ele levantou o olhar. Seus olhos verdes mostraram surpresa ao me ver ali. Será que ele achava que eu já havia ido embora?  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Bella...? – ele perguntou, ainda confuso. Sua voz aveludada fazia com que o meu nome parecesse com uma canção de ninar.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu dei outro passo mais até ele, inconscientemente.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Sim – eu respondi tontamente -. Mmm, Edward...  
　　　　　　　　　  
Foi quando eu me dei conta, estupidamente, que eu não tinha nada preparado para dizer a ele. De qualquer maneira, o que eu podia dizer sem parecer desesperada para que ele não pudesse interpretar mal as coisas que ele havia visto? Que palavras seriam as corretas para falar com ele sem me mostrar ansiosa?

Edward falou antes que eu encontrasse respostas a minhas perguntas internas.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Eu pensei que você já tivesse ido.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Então ele havia nos escutado, a mim e a Jacob, talvez.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Você nos ouviu? – eu perguntei.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Eu sinto muito, não foi minha intenção. Desculpa...  
　　　　　　　　　  
- N-Não, que isso, deixa pra lá...- eu gaguejei.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- É que – ele suspirou – eu fui deixar uma coisa no meu quarto e quando eu voltei eu vi o garoto e depois eu vi que você saia acompanhada da Jessica, e logo depois se aproximar dele e começaram a conversar, eu não queria ser intrometido mas...e depois....eu..... –foi a coisa mais adorável do mundo vê-lo ali todo atrapalhado com suas próprias palavras. E até parecia nervoso.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Era rubor isso que eu estava vendo nas bochechas dele?

Eu voltei a morder o meu lábio inferior, e minhas mãos se esconderam atrás das minhas costas, elas começaram a suar.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- E....porque você não foi embora? – ele perguntou com um sorriso, mas me parecia que esse sorriso não era totalmente sincero.

Minha voz se quebrou quando eu respondi.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Você quer que eu vá embora?  
　　　　　　　　　  
Ele riu secamente, movimentando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Logo ele se desencostou da porta e ficou em pé, mesmo que ainda mantendo certa distancia entre nós. Ele me olhou fixamente nos olhos antes de encolher os ombros, indiferente a minha decisão e a minha pergunta.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Alguma coisa no meu interior se retorceu quando me dei conta de que ele não se importava se eu estivesse ali ou não.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- É claro que sim você estava indo embora.... – ele sussurrou mais para si mesmo do que para mim.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Jacob me convidou para ir a reserva... – eu tentei me explicar.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Oh, então ele é o Jacob.  
　　　　　　　　　  
A forma como ele disse isso fez com que uma corrente elétrica viajasse pela minha coluna vertebral. Havia alguma coisa escondida em baixo do seu casual tom cortes.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Uma das minhas mãos, atrás de minhas costas, acariciou o lobinho do meu pulso, protegendo ele de uma maneira inconsciente.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- É meu melhor amigo – eu o lembrei.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Claro – ele disse dando os ombros.

Eu franzi a testa.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Eu posso ir?  
　　　　　　　　　  
Parecia muito idiota perguntar para ele se eu podia ir ou não. Mas uma parte de mim sabia que eu não ficaria totalmente em paz se ele não concordasse coma minha fugida. Eu havia aceitado, por acaso, pouco a pouco, que ele sim teria certo «poder» sobre mim? Ou simplesmente era uma desculpa para, de passagem, explicar para ele que não tinha nada entre Jacob e eu? Ah! Definitivamente nenhuma das duas coisas.

Era tão irritante estar confusa.

Ele pareceu perplexo quando ouviu a minha pergunta; eu, por minha parte, pensei que não pegaria ele assim tão desprevenido. Foi um dos tantos momentos em que eu quis saber o que se passava na cabeça dele.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Bella, eu não sou seu pai – ele sorriu debochadamente.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Eu sei disso, mas... – eu ia dizer a ele que me importava com o que ele pensava de mim?

- Fica tranquila, vai logo – ele disse tranquilamente, desviando o olhar, como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo que eu fugisse da aula com o meu melhor amigo.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Edward, se você quiser que eu fique....  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Vai logo.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Minha mente estava procurando pretextos para eu ficar agora que eu o havia visto assim, tão tranquilo e sereno? Por que minha mente procurava pretextos agora? Por que não fez isso antes?  
　　　　　　　　　  
Foi como uma patada invisível no meu estomago quando Edward sorriu para mim com o seu sorriso torto – porem forçadamente –, de uma forma que eu mais gostava. Eu queria ficar com ele.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Mas...Você tinha uma coisa para me dizer! Não tinha? Na saída, eu posso ficar para que você possa me dizer...  
　　　　　　　　　  
Idiota, idiota, idiota. Eu estava soando um pouco ansiosa por ficar aqui.

Ah, é – ele murmurou e encolheu os ombros, abaixando o olhar –. Eu acho que já não tem mais importância – ele sorriu um pouco –. Vai logo. Eu te cubro com o professor.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Mas...  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Sem mas.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Edward...

Eu não entendia meus próprios atos, a minha cabeça dava voltas e eu estava com os pensamentos da minha mente limitados nesse momento. Eu estava agindo incoerentemente, era o mais lógico.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Ele suspirou frustrado e apertou a base do nariz com os dedos. Franziu a testa quando voltou a me olhar. A cor esmeralda de seus olhos ainda estavam opacos quando eu encontrei seu olhar. Seu rosto era uma rajada de sentimentos que eu não pude identificar. Sua mão livre se tornou um punho e, com a voz contida, ele me ordenou.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Bella, vai nessa, agora.

A forma com que ele disse isso me doeu muito mais do que se ele tivesse me atirado fogo, e eu acho que até mais. Eu senti uma pequena dor no meu peito enquanto eu dava passos para trás, retrocedendo e me afastando dele. E de uma hora para outra os meus olhos ardiam e pinicavam, se umedeciam e a minha visão tinha ficado embaçada. Eu ia dizer algumas boas coisas para ele, meu gênio estava prestes a explodir em cima dele. Meu Deus, eu estava com tanta raiva! Eu apontei para ele enquanto continuava andando para trás, e eu levantei a minha outra mão até o meu peito, fechada em um punho – preparado para golpear-lo se ele se aproxima-se –.

Eu vi que a sua expressão estava mudando antes que a minha visão ficasse embaçada demais para eu poder enxergar. E antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer palavra eu já havia começado a correr em direção ao estacionamento. Eu decidi, mentalmente, desviar do caminho do refeitório.

.

* * *

- Bella! – Leah Clearwater me recebeu de braços abertos quando chegamos à entrada de sua casa.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Nós já estávamos em La Push, a reserva indiana de Forks.  
　　　　　　　　　  
No caminho de ida Jacob se manteve calado e não perguntou nada, mesmo que eu soubesse que ele estivesse morrendo de vontade de fazer-lo. Minha expressão devia fazer com que ele percebesse que eu não estava em condições de responder uma tempestade de perguntas. Eu não chorei na frente de Jacob. Enquanto saia da escola eu me concentrei em respirar profundamente e tirar toda a raiva de dentro de mim.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu disse a mim mesma que, pelo menos nessa tarde, eu me esqueceria dos meus problemas a respeito dele.... a respeito de tudo. Tudo.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Os braços finos e morenos de Leah em envolveram em um abraço carinhoso. E logo sorriu para mim de uma forma amena e doce. Eu não tive que me perguntar o por que de Jacob ter se apaixonado por ela quando eu a vi sorrir dessa forma tão bonita.

O pequeno Seth também saiu para me cumprimentar, pequeno porque tinha só quinze anos! Sue e Harry me abraçaram como os pais abraçam sua filha que acabou de chegar, foi comovente para mim. Mas rapidamente ambos se retiraram, já que o Sr. Clearwater não se sentia muito bem.

Eu franzi a testa quando eu o vi desaparecer para dentro da sua casa pela porta da frente, e fiz uma nota mental de que eu tinha que dizer a Charlie sobre isso.  
　　　　　　　　　  
E logo, sem aviso, Jacob me arrastou até o seu carro, e carregando ao mesmo tempo Leah também. Chegamos a casa Black em segundos, não sei se por causa da velocidade em que Jacob estava dirigindo ou pelo meu estado de espírito totalmente desligado ao que acontecia ao meu redor que eu não havia percebido o tempo que havia passado. Porque, sem querer admitir, minha cabeça estava uma bagunça terrível.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Por sorte, quando Rebecca Black saiu de dentro de casa para nos cumprimentar, e começou a me contar toda a historia da sua vida desde que eu sai de uma vez dela, eu consegui, mais ou menos, me esquecer do mundo por uns minutos. Eu fechei os olhos enquanto a irmã mais velha de Jake me contava sobre seu marido, o mar e o Hawaii. E eu quase pude me sentir no meio das orlas lindíssimas da praia.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Você vai vir outra vez, não vai? Com Charlie, é claro – Billy me perguntou quando Jake já ia me levar para casa.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Claro, eu vou trazer ele quando eu voltar. Adeus!  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Adeus Bella! – Rebecca se despediu –. Volte logo, hein!  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Sim! Então...onde que o Jake está?

Meu melhor amigo apareceu antes que eu terminasse de perguntar por ele. Ele trazia Leah em suas costas, e ela se agarrava bem firme com os braços ao redor do colo de Jake. Eles sorriam um para o outro, e com certeza eu me senti deslocada ali ao ver-los tão unidos.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Meu estomago se encolheu quando a inveja percorreu meu corpo livremente. Eu gostava muito da idéia de ter alguém da mesma forma que Jacob tinha Leah, assim...unidos.

- Ok, baixinha, vamos nessa! – exclamou Jacob, passando pelo meu lado com Leah ainda em suas costas. Ela riu ternamente até chegar ao carro preto de seu namorado.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Hum, claro.  
　　　　　　　　　  
O caminho até minha casa foi silencioso. Eu me fui na parte de trás, já que Leah tinha ido no bando do carona; ela, amavelmente, se ofereceu para nos acompanhar. E como se Jacob pudesse se negar...apesar de que ela, era dois anos mais velha que ele – igual a mim –, o tempo não parecia ter importância na relação deles.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu vi, com nostalgia, como ambos mantinham suas mãos juntas na marcha do carro. Eu suspirei quando reconheci a rua da minha casa. Já estávamos chegando. Jacob estacionou lentamente na entrada da frente. O carro de policia de Charlie ainda não estava ali, assim que eu supus que ainda era cedo. Eu os convidei para entrar, mas eles se negaram amavelmente dizendo que não queriam me incomodar.

Eu me despedi dos dois pela janela do carro. Porem antes que Jacob ligasse o carro ele veio atrás de mim com o rosto tão sereno que me deu um arrepio pela espinha quando ele me perguntou:  
　　　　　　　　　  
- O que aconteceu com aquele garoto antes que nós fossemos?  
　　　　　　　　　  
E todo o sangue do meu rosto foi embora quando eu lembrei do rosto dele enfurecido aquela tarde no corredor da escola.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Nada – eu sussurrei com o olhar baixo. Eu era a pior mentirosa que alguma vez já existiu no mundo.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Ele te fez alguma coisa? – ele me perguntou meio zangado.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Por favor – eu ri secamente –, o que ele poderia fazer comigo?  
　　　　　　　　　  
Jacob bufou.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Te deixar triste, te fazer chorar e, eu juro, que se ele fizer alguma coisa com você vai se ver comigo.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Já chega Jake, como se ele pudesse me fazer chorar.... – eu menti descaradamente.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Ele fez você chorar?

- Não! Jake, eu não estou nem um pouco confortável falando disso com você – eu aleguei, empurrando-o para que ele voltasse para o carro, mas eu não consegui fazer com que ele se mexesse muito.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Bella, vamos falar serio – ele sussurrou segurando meus pulsos para que eu parasse de empurrar-lo –. Quando eu fui te buscar, quando nos encontramos com ele....bom, era obvio que ele estava com ciúmes.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu bufei estupidamente.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Jacob, isso é a coisa mais idiota que eu já ouvi em toda a minha vida.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Não, não. Eu to falando serio, Bella! Como você pode ser tão cega? Tá na cara que ele se interessa por você mais do que como amiga.  
　　　　　　　　　  
_Claro_, eu pensei internamente com tom de zombaria, _e algum dia teremos um presidente negro.  
_　　　　　　　　　  
- Jake – eu disse agressivamente –, nós nem sequer somos _amigos_. Ele não está interessado em mim. E eu, definitivamente, não estou interessada nele. Eu só conheço ele de verdade a algumas semanas e você já fica falando que eu gosto dele!  
　　　　　　　　　  
Ele rolou os olhos.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Em primeiro lugar não existe tempo definido para se apaixonar, Bella.

- E eu não estou... – uma bozinha cortou a minha fala pela metade, o que me irritou muito mas ao mesmo tempo me aliviou um pouco –. E vai logo, Leah que esta esperando você.  
　　　　　　　　　  
- Você ainda não se livrou de mim senhorita – ele me advertiu antes de me dar um beijo na testa e ir rumo ao seu carro.  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu me despedi com a mão e fechei lentamente a porta antes de me encostar nela. Eu me deixei arrastar até o meu traseiro atingir o chão. Depois eu levantei meus joelhos até meu peito os abracei e coloquei meu rosto entre eles.  
　　　　　　　　　  
_Edward com ciúmes_...eu ri tontamente quando pensei nisso. Soava tão incoerente! Por que ele ficaria com ciúmes de Jacob? Eles não se conheciam nem nada – exceto as poucas vezes em que eu falei dele –. E não havia uma razão lógica para que o desentendimento do estacionamento tivesse a ver com ciúmes. Ou...  
　　　　　　　　　  
Eu sorri como uma boba ao pensar que, _talvez_, somente _talvez_ Jacob tivesse razão. Seria... agradável que alguém _como_ Edward Masen pudesse gostar de uma garota _como_ eu. Bleh, somente a idéia já soava absurda.  
　　　　　　　　　  
E eu jamais admitiria o quanto que eu gostava dele.

-

* * *

**N/A(autora verdadeira): **

_**Caramba, Bella, admite logo, você gosta dele.**_ E,eu juro, cada vez que escrevo mais sobre Jacob mais eu o adoro dentro dessa fic. Para as garotas que estão preocupadas de ele se meter na relação de Bella e Edward relaxem Jacob não fará nada de mal...mas sim o contrario. Por outro lado, eu entendo a Bella. É tão POWAH quando um garoto lindo está com ciumes de você. Imaginem então se for o Edward! Oh, seria a menina mais feliz de toda a Terra. Foi estranha para mim fazer o Edward dessa forma. Todas sabemos que um garoto ciumento é capas de tudo. E, fala serio, é o Edward! Edward _never in the life_ mandaria a Bella não ir com Jacob.

Falando de personalidade dos personagens....acho que alguem irá estranhar o comportamento da Leah, bom, na minha historia ela nunca esteve noiva se Sam, então ele nunca a deixou, ela sempre esteve com Jacob sendo a garota mais bonita da reserva, a Leah boa e que Jacob gostava, ok? Ok.

Nos vemos no próximo capítulo, eh! Espero suas opiniões sobre esse capitulo. Se cuidem, vampirinhas queridas. Bites!

**+ Janelle M.**

**Ps.:** Sobre o presidente negro é claro que eu usei como uma brincadeira. Para que a Bella veja que TUDO é possivel na vida. _Obama, we love you!_

.

* * *

**.**

**N/T (minha):** Então amouures da minha vida....demorei um pouco mais sim....mas é pq to d ferias...ou seja to viajando....mas trouce meu pc pra poder postar pra vcs, eeeeh!:D Hehehehehhehe....... é só q não to com mt tempo então sem respostas individuais dessa vez....aaaah!:/ mas eu li todas as suas reviews é claro e amei todas, é claro tbm né?!?! ;p

Ahhh, e nesse cap teremos "no proximo capítulo..." que vcs vao encontrar logo abaixo...

Entao não vou falar mt mais...só queria dizer obrigada por todas as reviews...e pedir para q comentem mt pra eu ficar feliz e animada (pq vou estar voltando de viagem entao vou estar cansada) e postar o prox mais rapido ok?! Entao me digam o que acharam do cap e o que esperam do prox cap? Mandem suas opinioes ok?!

Amo mt vcs, vcs sabem né?!

Bjinhos,

**Kris Minnie.**

**.**

* * *

**. **

**No próximo capítulo:**

.

Era agora ou nunca.  
　　　　　  
-....- eu soltei tão rápido que nem eu mesma pude entender o que eu falei.  
　　　　　  
- O que? – ele perguntou, confuso. Droga, ele não havia me entendido!  
　　　　　  
Eu dei um longo suspiro antes de repetir o que eu havia dito. Eu tinha um nó na minha garganta que apenas me permitiu falar. Meu Deus, eu não queria confessar! Eu baixei o olhar, envergonhada por esse pensamento.  
　　　　　  
- Obrigada por me defender do Mike... – eu tentei outra vez –, pela briga, por...  
　　　　　  
Um de seus braços me rodeou pelos ombros e me trouxe até o seu corpo antes que eu pudesse continuar. E, por um segundo eu pude ignorar todos os olhares do pessoal que estavam no refeitório, de todos os alunos. Ninguém existiu além de mim e ele por um segundo.

.

**--Em breve--**


End file.
